Shades of Gray
by InsaneHime
Summary: Naruto is about to be banished from the Leaf when Sakura decides to take matters into her own hands.  She takes his place and discovers that life is not as black and white as she had once believed.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Today was the day she told herself as she strapped her kunai holster to her thigh and took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Today was the day that she had been training herself for over three years for. She was going to surprise them all today, and not just by her drastically altered appearance. Instead of the red fighting kimono that proudly displayed her family's crest upon it's back she had purchased several outfits all of which greatly resembled her ANBU gear which previously she had only worn on missions she carried out with the elite squad of shinobi. She looked in the mirror and saw a woman transformed; the little girl that had once stood behind the other members of team seven was gone, and in her place stood a twenty one year old woman that was drastically transformed. Her hair had grown long reaching her lower back and held into place in a long braid. Her once bright clothes were replaced with black from her tight fighting pants to her mesh top that covered an equally dark tank top underneath. Dark clothes were much more fitting for the plan that she was about to enact. Finally satisfied with her appearance she grabbed her pack that she had prepared days before and made her way to her front door allowing herself only one glance back at the home that she had lived in and loved before locking the door and briefly wondering if she would ever enjoy it's comforts again.

As she walked purposefully down the street her thoughts turned to Naruto. Her knuckle head friend had stood by her side and protected her so much that as soon as she had heard the beginnings of the political uprising surrounding the blonde she had begun to put her plan into motion. Thankfully by that point in time the weak little girl was already gone replaced by a strong and determined kunoichi. By that point her mentor had already declared that she had surpassed her and she had nothing left to teach her. She even held the yen seal upon her head. The problem was that even though the legendary Sennin had taught her all that she could; she still had more that she had to learn to prepare for this day. The good thing was that her perfect chakra control had made her an excellent candidate for the specialized training that she needed. Luckily due to her close relationship with Naruto she had found the most qualified of teachers more than willing to train her without a great deal of questioning as to her motives. She felt as though she was at last completely prepared and it appeared that she had finished her training just in time. A small voice inside her head asked her if this was what she really wanted, but she quieted it immediately.

Naruto had given her his all and then some on more than one occasion. He had put himself in the line of danger to keep her safe, and he had kept every promise that he had ever made to her including bringing back Sasuke. The Uchiha had been found unconscious after a fight with his older brother which much to his dismay did not end with either of their deaths. Naruto had found him and literally drug him back to Konoha once he had regained consciousness. Things had been hard with the members of Team 7 initially, but they seemed to be back to normal now; at least as normal as the group of misfits could ever hope to be. Today she would change that though. Today she was going to step into the line of fire and leave them both behind her. For once Sakura Hanuro was going to be the one protecting her boys. This would be the day that they would be left looking at her back.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining way too bright making the day look way too cheerful for Naruto's liking. He looked around the gates and saw most of the rookie nine and team Gai, sensei's included gathered around. He said most because the person who he was most eager to see was suspiciously missing. Of course given the circumstances he wouldn't blame her if she didn't show. After all he could see the tears gathered in many of his friend's eyes; if Sakura couldn't take it he wouldn't hold it against her. If not for the sad looks adorning the many faces around him Naruto could almost fool himself into believing that he was leaving for just another mission, but try as he might he couldn't trick himself into that sunny of a scenario. No; today he wasn't leaving for any normal mission. He had received the official notice last week the council had ruled against Tsunade and try as she might to fight them Naruto Uzumaki had been banished from the hidden leaf. The reasoning had officially been that the risk of Akatsuki attacking because of the Kyuubi was simply too great to allow him to stay within the village any longer, but in reality he knew they were simply trying to find a way to oust him before Tsunade could name him as her successor. He was currently trying his hardest to keep the smile that he was known for upon his face, but it was becoming harder by the second; especially given the fact that the one person he wanted to hug one last time was missing. He was drawn out of his gloomy thoughts by the approach of his best friend.<p>

"Dobe," Sasuke said as he approached the blonde.

"Teme," Naruto replied trying to maintain a semblance of normalcy even given the gloomy circumstances.

"Take care of yourself out there," the Uchiha said, "life outside these walls is not always easy."

"Ha," Naruto scoffed, "you better believe that it will be no time at all before I am back and ready to beat your ass in a fair fight." Naruto laughed and smiled even though it was fake; even though he didn't believe his own lie.

After saying his goodbye to Sasuke he had officially said all of his goodbyes and had no reason to delay his departure any longer. With a final lopsided grin and a wave he turned to begin the journey that lay before him. He had almost crossed through the gates when he heard a slight poof behind him that could only mean someone had just transported themselves into the area. Even given his gloom Naruto's heart soared when he heard the voice that spoke up from behind him.

"I know that you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye," Sakura said with the flower blossoms from her teleportation jutsu still dancing around her.

Naruto turned and was temporarily left speechless by the sight before him. Sakura had always been beautiful enough to take away anyone's breath, but the way she looked right now in her ANUB gear minus the vest and mask with a smirk on her face was a sight that he wanted to hold close to his heart for as long as he was forced to be away from Konoha. It was as he was taking in her appearance that he noticed the large traveling pack that she was carrying and the lack of her forehead protector. He began to grow nervous.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing? Are you planning on going somewhere?" He asked.

Sakura didn't answer his question but instead concentrated on keeping herself emotionless as she strode towards Sasuke; emotions were a luxury she could not afford in the new life that she had planned for herself. When she arrived at the Uchiha's side she caused his eyes to widen as she placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek. What he didn't notice was her hand that she cautiously placed upon his curse mark while he was distracted by her kiss. The sharp pain that flooded through his body as he fell to his knees was something that he never expected. Sakura didn't pay him any further attention as she turned and purposefully made her way to Naruto. Everyone was so caught off guard by whatever it was that she had just done to the Uchiha that the only one who noticed the seals she was making was Kakashi, but his screams went unnoticed as Sakura grabbed onto Naruto and placed a kiss on the same cheek as she had her other teammate. This time instead of seeing Naruto crumble to the ground everyone that had gathered there had to shield their eyes as a blinding red light flooded the area. When at last the light faded the two ninja laid together unconscious on the ground. One of them now had a mysterious new tattoo wrapped around the opposite arm that her ANBU tattoo had been placed upon.

"Take all three of them to the hospital," Tsunade barked out, "don't allow anyone other than me to enter their rooms."

'Sakura what have you done?" The Hokage couldn't help but wonder as she made her own way to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kyuubi couldn't help but to chuckle to himself. He had been alive for many, many years and rarely did anything surprise him. However as he paced back and forth testing the bars and seal on his new cell he could not help but be surprised; this was not something that he would have ever envisioned happening. He stilled his movements as he felt a chakra that he had become well acquainted with over the years approaching his cage.

"So you are the Kyuubi," the girl said as she approached him without even a hint of emotion on her face. "After all of the trouble that you caused Naruto all these years I would have thought that you would be scarier."

"I never would have thought that we would speak face to face like this," the fox replied ignoring her impudence for the moment; she would learn her place soon enough. "How did you accomplish such a feat?"

"I studied many years for this day," the girl said with the same annoying lack of emotion. She then moved to stand bravely before the nine-tail without showing even a hint of fear.

"You always were the smart one," kyuubi replied with only a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"You know who I am?" The girl questioned still remaining as cold as ice though her question conveyed her curiosity. The kyuubi decided that it was time to knock that annoying mask off of her face.

"Of course I do," he haughtily replied, "you were the bitch that I choose for my jinjuriki to mate."

"Well it should be obvious that you are no longer in his body," the girl responded without even blushing.

"Explain what happened," the fox demanded.

"I learned a lot about sealing in the last few years," the girl flippantly responded, "how to remove them and how to place them."

"Then give me my freedom now," the fox barked out, "you placed this seal and therefore you know how to remove it."

"Why would I do that?" She shrugged.

"Because if you do not I will rip you to shreds," the Kyuubi threateningly growled. "Learn your place bitch."

"Learn yours," she bit back. "I am your jinjuriki now. You will respect me. I have both the knowledge to keep you here and the chakra control to ensure that you never again see the light of day."

As soon as she said it the girl turned and began to walk down the long corridor of her own creation. As the kyuubi watched her retreating form he could not help but to again chuckle. Perhaps, he thought to himself, it was time that they both learned their new place; with each other.

* * *

><p>"Damn my head hurts," Naruto mumbled to himself as he tried to set up and remember what had happened.<p>

"Hn," the reply surprised the blonde.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde questioned as he turned his head to the side and immediately noticing a difference in his friend. "Hey what happened to your curse mark?"

"Sakura found a way to remove it," the Uchiha explained. "Do you feel no different?"

Naruto took a minute to think about what Sasuke had asked him. If he really thought hard about it he did feel different a little light headed, but it was more than that. He felt lighter than he ever had in his life; like a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt free; suddenly the possible implications of such feelings began to sink in and the blonde's eyes widened.

"Hn," was the only response that he would receive from his cryptic roommate.

* * *

><p>"What have you done?" Tsunade demanded as she saw her apprentice's eyes finally open.<p>

"What I had to do to save my teammates," Sakura replied while locking her gaze onto the ceiling.

"I should have known when you asked to have Jiraiya teach you all that he knew about seals," Tsunade muttered.

"It wasn't just Jiraiya," Sakura clarified, "I also had Yamato teach me all that he knew. When I was stationed in Sand for over a year I also found an elder there who had actually assisted in the sealing of Shukaku; he proved to be quite useful."

"Sakura I hope that you realize what kind of danger you have put us all in," Tsunade chided. "What if your seal doesn't hold; what if Akatsuki get their hands on you?"

"My seal will hold," Sakura assured, "with my level of chakra control it will actually hold better than Naruto's, and so far as Akatsuki is concerned I am a medic nin. I am just as good at taking life with nothing but my hands as I am at saving it. Even if Akatsuki ever got their hands on me I assure you that the Kyuubi would not live to make it into their hands. In all reality things are much better this way."

Tsunade knew that what her student had said was true. She had carefully studied the seal that now wrapped delicately around Sakura's upper arm. To be such an elegant and delicate looking design it was strong and her level of control over the demon should be even greater than Naruto's. However to hear Sakura speak so matter of factly about the possibility of taking her own life was troubling to say the least, and there were also other things to consider.

"What if the demon drives you insane?" Tsunade questioned. "That is one of the many reasons that the tailed beasts have traditionally been sealed within infants."

"I think that I will be fine," Sakura smirked, "a life time of arguing with my own inner has assured as much. Not to mention we are shinobi I don't think that any of us are truly sane."

"You know that I am going to have to banish you from the village now," Tsunade sounded more troubled than Sakura had ever heard her.

"I knew that," Sakura nodded her head towards the traveling pack that was now propped in the corner of the room. "I didn't plan on it taking as much chakra to complete both of my goals. I planned on leaving immediately, but I would like to request safe haven until morning."

"Of course," Tsunade couldn't keep her voice from cracking. She viewed Sakura as more than a student; they were so alike in so many ways that it was easy to imagine that she was the daughter that she had never had. "Please Sakura, just tell me why."

"Because they always saved me," Sakura explained allowing some emotion into her eyes only for her mentor; her surrogate mother. "The village needs Naruto, he has to be the next Hokage and all of the Leaf would like to see the Uchiha line reborn. More than that though I couldn't lose them. It would have been too much. If this sacrifice was the only way that I could save them and know that they were safe then it was well worth it."

In a very non-Hokage like moment Tsunade hugged Sakura to her. She had such a feeling of sorrow and loss knowing that Sakura would have to be banished in the morning, but she couldn't bring herself to be angry at the girl. No; thinking about her own past and how she had failed the ones that she held closest to her heart she had actually never been more proud to call the girl her student; her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night when Sakura sensed a chakra signature enter her room, but she didn't panic, this was a person that she knew well.

"Kakashi," she acknowledged without opening her eyes.

"Sakura," the often cryptic ninja replied. "Tell me when my favorite student went from being my smartest to being dumber than Naruto."

"I would have thought that you of all people would understand," she set up so that she could look her sensei in the face. "Never leave a teammate behind remember; I think that probably also means never let a teammate be banished from the village."

"Oh I understand," the copy ninja replied his mismatched eyes showing more emotion than she had ever seen in them, "but I don't think that you do. Sakura what you have overlooked is the fact that you are the heart of Team 7, and now you are laying here and acting as cold as Sasuke. Without you all that team seven has is two of the world's strongest shinobi who want to prove themselves so badly that they are willing to kill each other to do so, an artist who has to be the most socially retarded person that I have ever met, a substitute captain who was a test subject of Orochimaru, and a captain who is a porn addict and obsessed with self-loathing."

"You guys will be fine," Sakura assured, "I have faith in you all."

"Sakura you were the one who would always give Sasuke and Naruto a beating when they got at each other's throats, you were the first one to make a real effort to befriend Sai, you never treated Yamato any different than any other shinobi, and you have always been the only one that I have been able to relax around. You are the only one that I have ever spoke of my past to and the only one who can pry a smile out of me without even trying. I think that you have severely underestimated the effect that this will have on your team. The teammates that you tried so desperately to save are nothing without their heart," Kakashi sighed.

"I am so sorry Kakashi," Sakura was unable to stop the tears from gathering in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "But can you tell me that if it was Rin and Obito in this situation that you would have done any differently?"

Kakashi sighed again; she had him there. In all reality he was more proud of the woman that lay before him now than he had ever been of anyone before, but that didn't make the hurt any less. He knew that Sakura was now the most powerful kunoichi in all of Konoha, but every time that he looked at her he couldn't help but see the little girl who had first come under his care giggling on his back as he did push-ups. In a moment of nostalgia he reached up and ruffled her pink hair wondering when he would ever have the chance to do so again.

"The Hokage has requested the presence of all of Team 7 in her office first thing in the morning," he told her as he removed his hand from her head and was rewarded with a small but genuine smile in return. "Get some sleep kiddo."

* * *

><p>Morning came sooner than Sakura would have liked she mused as she walked through the village on her way to the Hokage tower. She would never admit it but there was a small part of her that wished that somehow her one night of reprieve could last forever. She was drawn out of her musings by the stares and mumblings of villagers; rumors must travel even faster than she had previously thought. Finally she made it up to Tsunade's office and was surprised to see not only the original members of Team 7, but Sai and Yamato as well. She was even more surprised when Tsunade did not address her, but Yamato stepped forward.<p>

"I gathered these for you," Yamato said to her as he held out several scrolls. "Some of them are the sealing research that you and I did together, and others are jutsu that I think you may be able to use during your journey."

"Thank you," Sakura said as she took the scrolls and tucked them within her pack.

"This is for you," Sai gave her a genuine smile as he stepped forward with a scroll of his own. "All that you have to do is write whatever message upon it that you wish to send and infuse it with your chakra. Then preform the tiger seal and it will transform to animals like my mice and find whoever it was you wished to send the message to."

Sakura was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check, and as Kakashi stepped forward rubbing the back of his head she was afraid that she may just break.

"This is in case you ever get bored and decide to finally read some worthwhile literature," he held out the little orange book that he was never without. Sakura could tell by the wear on it that it was indeed his own copy, and that was when she lost it. Tears made their way down her cheeks as she silently cried and allowed herself to be pulled into her sensei's embrace.

"Never forget that we all love you; you are our heart," Kakashi whispered into her ear. That was when Sakura knew that she would be unable to stop the tears that were pouring down her face, but she told herself that she could allow this luxury for now. She would not breakdown, but she would allow herself to be Sakura for just a little longer; just until she left the gates for good. Her embrace was interrupted by Tsunade stepping forward and clearing her throat.

"Here," the Hokage said with tears in her own eyes as she held out an envelope. "It is a couple of months of my gambling money; it should hold you over for a while."

"This is too much," Sakura tried to protest as she attempted to wave off the envelope that was pressed into her hand. She knew how much her master spent on gambling and a couple of months of her gambling fund combined with the money that Sakura already had in her pack would allow her to live quite comfortably for at least a year.

"Nonsense," Tsunade waved her hand as her tears beginning to fall. "It is my right to do with it as I want and what I want is to give it to my daughter." The Hokage quickly stepped back to her desk and downed a glass of Sake. Naruto quickly took her place, but the dark look in his eyes worried her.

"Why did you do it Sakura-chan?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Because you have always saved me Naruto," she pulled him into an embrace and he immediately melted into it all tension leaving him. "It is my turn to save you; not to mention you have to hang around so that you can become Hokage, oust the elders, and let me come back. The Leaf needs you Naruto."

"But I need you," he replied as he suddenly pulled away from her embrace and removed the necklace that he had always been so proud to wear. "This is not only my most valuable, but also my most prized possession. Please keep it safe and close to your heart; you are going to have to bring it back to me one day."

Sakura was at a loss for words as Sasuke came to take Naruto's place.

"This was my mother's," Sasuke said as he held out the most elegant looking Katana that she had ever seen. "Father had it made for her because it was so much better than the standard issue ANBU katana." Sakura was in awe as she noticed a tiny Uchiha crest on the hilt.

"This was your mother's," she protested, "I cannot take it with me. What if something were to happen to it?"

"That is why I am going to come with you, to ensure that nothing happens to such a precious thing," though the Uchiha seemed to be speaking of the sword that he had just given to his teammate his eyes were locked with her own conveying a deeper meaning to his words.

"No," Sakura boldly declared surprising everyone in the room. "The Leaf needs you. Naruto needs you here to help him when he takes over; I stood by him for all of the years that you were gone. It is your turn to do so now."

"Damn it woman," he burst out his sharingan flaring to life as his fist pounded down on Tsunade's desk. "Are you going to make me spell it out for you here in front of everyone? I care for you alright, and I am not going to allow you to do this on your own."

"You know Sasuke; I think that I understand you now better than I ever have before. Some things we must do on our own; not because we don't want others with us, but because we love them too much to allow them to endanger themselves for our sake. But Sasuke thank you all the same. I will carry your words close to my heart always," the last part she whispered from behind his back where she suddenly appeared and sent a small jolt of chakra into his system ensuring that he would not awaken until she was beyond his reach. She caught him as he fell and was surprised to hear Naruto burst into laughter.

"Ironic isn't it," the blonde laughed as he took the dark haired man from Sakura's grasp. "This is exactly what happened when he left all those years ago. Serves that bastard right."

"As your Hokage," Tsunade spoke up saving Sakura from having to respond, "I order you to stay alive by any means necessary. You are under orders not to die by enemy hands or by your own."

"Yes Hokage," Sakura bowed her head as she watched the reality of Tsunade's orders sink in on her teammates and their eyes widen. Before any of them could reprimand her she was gone leaving only a few floating Sakura blossoms where the girl who held their name had once stood. All of them were left struggling with the reality that given Tsunade's orders Sakura must have declared her willingness to take her own life versus allowing the demon she now held within her to fall into enemy hands.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the woman with pink hair and sad jade eyes took one last glance back at the village that had always been her home.<p>

"I hope that I am able to follow your orders Tsunade," she whispered into the wind with a small crack in her voice.

"No little one; you have done well, but your true test begins now. You will not break," a voice assured her from somewhere inside as she began running through the trees that Leaf was so famous for unsure of if she would ever set foot in them again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was only hours away from leaving Fire and crossing into River. She promised herself that she would stop at the first village that she came across that had an inn. She had been traveling hard for three days now and had made a point of hiding herself well within Fire's forests anytime that she allowed herself a few hours of sleep. After all she had made sure that Jiraiya spread word through his Akatsuki contact that Naruto was no longer the container of the nine tailed fox so she knew that she had to be extra cautious. One night of sleep though in an even half way decent bed could be allowed as long as she didn't do it in Fire. These were the thoughts that were racing through her head as she made her way at a break neck speed through the thick foliage. At least those were the thoughts that she was having until she detected a very strong chakra presence headed her way fast; more alarming was the fact that it suddenly vanished. She increased her speed and cloaked her own chakra until a voice that she was growing used to hearing spoke up.

"No little one," the fox spoke from within her, "you cannot outrun him. You must stand and fight."

"I don't have enough chakra," Sakura reasoned within her mind to the fox. "That signature was too strong and I have used to much of my reserves while traveling."

"Then use some of mine," the Kyuubi reasoned, "you have perfect chakra control use it to pull what you need from me."

"Why would you help me?" She questioned not trusting the demon now housed within her.

"Because the one that you are to face is the one who hunts me," the fox growled growing impatient with her reluctance to draw from his endless supply of chakra. "I have no desire to die by his hands; or by yours should he capture you."

"You recognized that signature? You know who is after us?" She questioned even as she dropped to the ground and withdrew a kunai.

"Yes and soon enough you will to," the fox growled when he felt the presence grow even closer. No matter how well one could cloak their chakra they could not do it well enough to hide from him; not to mention the fact that he could smell their enemy. "He is coming from your left."

Sakura whirled in the direction that the fox had indicated just in time to see an Akatsuki cloak break through the bushes before its owner stopped and seemed to be sizing her up. She did the same but she stopped her appraisal short; it wasn't smart to look Itachi Uchiha in the eyes. Her heart rate quickened as she tried to play through different scenarios that didn't end with her dead or trapped within a world full of the worst nightmares a mass murderer could come up with.

"When I learned that there was a new jinjuriki I must say that I didn't expect it to be you," Itachi's velvety voice carried across the clearing that she had chosen to make her stand in.

"I am full of surprises," she answered in a tone that was as cold as his own and gave away none of her nervousness.

"I can see as much," he smirked. "Such as the fact that you now carry my mother's katana. I take it that my foolish little brother gave it to you prior to your banishment. If he was willing to give you such an heirloom I am surprised that he did not choose to leave the Leaf with you."

"He did choose to leave with me," Sakura replied earning a lifted brow that she could not see. "I knocked him out until I could get far enough away that he could not follow."

"Would it not have been wise to have a traveling companion as strong as Sasuke?" Itachi questioned as a kunai seemed to simply manifest out of thin air and into his hand.

"It would not do to allow those that I fight to protect to come along with me and be exposed to monsters such as yourself," She replied in a tone icy enough to freeze water.

"Indeed," he said flickering out of sight and appearing next to Sakura. She was barely quick enough to block his kunai with her own before jumping back several feet.

* * *

><p>The next thing that she knew she was locked in a heated battle with the Uchiha. She was growing more flustered by the minute; damn him and his inhuman speed. No matter how many kunai she launched in his direction, no matter how many clones she sent to divert his attention he was just too damn fast, and even worse her chakra reserve was almost completely depleted. At last she was left with no choice but to pull from the Kyuubi's vast chakra. Suddenly her hands began to burn as a red chakra danced around them and she felt a strength greater than even her monstrous own dancing through her system. She knew that she would have to end this soon. She glanced around and caught sight of Itachi flying through hand signs that she recognized, courteous of Sasuke, to be one of the Uchiha's infamous fire jutsu. Quickly Sakura flew through her own seals and countered with a water jutsu that Kakashi had taught her rendering his fire jutsu useless. Because she was concentrating so intently on his feet she missed the smirk upon his face, but she didn't miss him beginning another of his fast approaches. Before he could reach her she drew back her fist and unleashed her strength upon the forest floor causing a deep chasm to rush towards the missing nin and making him divert his path. This was it, all or nothing, she thought as she prepared for what was sure to be the final attack in this battle. It had better be, she thought to herself as she tried to ignore the painful burning in both of her hands. Before the Uchiha could figure out what she was up to she wrenched a tree from the ground and used her inhuman strength to swing it catching her would be captor squarely in the abdomen.<p>

"Damn," Sakura said as she watched him draw himself up off of the ground. "You can even survive a direct hit from a tree without being damaged. The bingo book lists two members of Akatsuki as immortal have they taught you their secret?"

"You did well kunoichi," Itachi declared as he took in the sight of her damaged hands. "You have even figured out a way to access the demon's chakra. The eight tailed jinjuriki has also mastered such a feat though he somehow blends his own chakra with that of the beast preventing damage to his body."

Sakura was so shocked that she made a vital mistake. Without thinking she looked up and directly into the eyes of the Uchiha. Her own eyes widened at the sight of not swirling red tomes, but instead deep onyx orbs. Now she was even more confused than she had been before.

"Are you offering me advice?" She questioned.

"It seems that you are headed to River," Itachi pointedly ignored her question. "That may not be a wise decision. I have heard that some of my comrades are currently in River."

"Why are you trying to help me?" She asked careful to keep the surprise from her voice.

"It is my job to bring you in kunoichi," he replied. "I will not have another member of Akatsuki do so, and I will not do so until I am ready."

"I have a name you know," Sakura defiantly told him. Her mind was still reeling with questions, but she felt the need to clarify that point.

However before Sakura could ask another question a flock of ravens erupted from where the Uchiha once stood and took to the skies leaving a very confused kunoichi to set on the log that she had recently wrenched from the ground only moments before to begin healing her badly burned hands.

* * *

><p>The kunoichi had most assuredly been wrong on one account. That's right even Itachi Uchiha could not take a direct hit from a tree and come out without a scratch. He winced as he leaned against the wall of the cave that he had chosen to lick his wounds in and decided that he had at least two broken ribs and a lot of swelling. Not to mention that it hurt like hell. She had also asked quite relevant questions. Why had he helped her? In the past he had taken it easy on Naruto in fights, but he had never gone so far as to help him. Perhaps it was because something about her reminded him of himself after he had first left his village.<p>

She was trying so hard to appear emotionless, but to one as trained as he in suppressing emotions her eyes told it all. They held fear of the unknown; fears only a shinobi without a village to cling to could understand. In the one moment when her eyes had finally locked with his he was able to see a loneliness that could only be felt by losing everyone that you had ever known. However there was a hope there that had yet to die. These were all feelings that he had known as a thirteen year old child when he himself had left the village hidden in the leaf. Funny, he smirked, he almost found himself wishing that things would turn out better for her than they had for him. He knew that the likelihood of that was low because like himself she too was being hunted by Akatsuki. Unlike Itachi however, who they had desired for his skills, Akatsuki was after the girl because of what was in her and there was no way that she would survive having the demon removed from her. Damn he winced when he touched his side. Maybe he should have demanded that the girl heal him before he left, her medical skills were rather well renowned. No, he reminded himself, never show weakness in front of the enemy. Enemies they were; he was Itachi Uchiha clan murdering member of Akatsuki. She was Sakura Haruno former teammate of his younger brother, student of the Hokage the legendary Sennin Tsunade, and she had somehow managed to make herself the current jinjuriki for the fearsome Kyuubi. The problem for her was that it was his mission to bring the nine tails jinjuriki to the Akatsuki, and he had never failed a mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura's pace had slowed greatly after her encounter with Itachi. Healing the extensive burns that were left on her hands after using the Kyuubi's chakra had taken up most of what little chakra of her own that she had left. Not to mention the fact that she was more than a little confused by her encounter with the older Uchiha. First he had fought with her, and hard enough to singe the end of her braid with a fire jutsu much to her outrage. Then he commends her for being able to access the nine tail's chakra and told her that it was possible to mix her own with the demon chakra to prevent injury. Finally after she whacked him with a freakin tree he warns her not to go into River because of Akatsuki activity. What the hell; had she knocked some nice into him? Hm, she huffed as she stumped her toe on a rock. Yep you guessed it; she was forced due to lack of chakra to walk on the ground like a regular civilian. At least she only had about another mile to go before she would reach River. That's right she was going to River because if there was one thing that Sakura Haruno didn't do it was trust clan murdering sociopaths.

She was so happy when the inn came into view that she almost smiled. She wasted no time paying for her room and trudging upstairs and placing chakra seals on her window and door before stumbling towards the bathroom. She stripped her clothes off as she went carelessly tossing them around the room. Finally she set on the bottom of the tub with hot water beating down on her aching muscles and the layers of grim began to wash away from her days of travel. When at last she was confident that she was clean she stopped only to throw on one of her clean tank tops and a pair of panties before crashing on the bed. She had never been so happy to drift away into peaceful oblivion, but things were not to stay that way for long.

"You have arrived at last little one," the Kyuubi spoke from before her.

"Damn I just wanted to get a good night's sleep," Sakura sounded like a petulant child even to her own ears.

"Fear not you will awake fully rested, but there are things which we must discuss," the fox chuckled at the young creature standing before him.

"What is it that you wish to speak of?" Sakura relented.

"What the Uchiha said was true," the Kyuubi told her making her eyes widen a fraction.

"Which part of the Uchiha's advice was true?" She was curious.

"All of it," he responded taking her by surprise. "I have heard tale of a way for a jinjuriki to use his demon's chakra without risking physical harm to their human bodies. As soon as you find a safe place to train we can begin working on my theories."

"A safe place?" She asked.

"I told you that everything that the Uchiha said was true," the fox replied. "When you first entered this village I detected a strong and vaguely familiar chakra signature."

"Akatsuki?" Sakura's eye twitched. After already having to fight Itachi she was in no mood to face another. "Why did you not tell me then?"

"Would you have listened to me anymore than you did the Uchiha?" He smirked at the pink haired kunoichi.

"I suppose not," she responded. "Tell me why are you offering me assistance? You never did Naruto."

"He was a vastly different container than you," he chuckled again at the memory of his former jinjuriki. "He thrived on the conflict. His whole life was about proving to the villagers how wrong they were about him and becoming stronger along the way. You, my little one do not thrive so on conflict. I sense in your heart a desire to protect those whom you left behind. If you were to fall into the wrong hands you would not have the pointless hope that filled Naruto. No you would take your own life, and thus mine, without hesitation not even waiting for a chance to escape. Therefore we must have a different relationship than I did with Naruto. If I want to survive I must make sure that you are strong enough not to be captured."

"You are right about that," Sakura's eyes held a steely determination. "I will trust you and work with you for now, but if I ever sense deception from you that will be the end of it."

"Understood," the fox nodded. He did not necessarily like having to work with a human, but at least this one's motives were pure. Not to mention ensuring her survival was the only way to ensure his own. "Now go and rest tomorrow you must decide upon a safe place for us to train."

"I already have an idea on that," the girl waved off the comment, "but tomorrow I will need to restock on supplies before we begin our new journey so you had better be as alert to our surroundings as I am and let me know if you sense anything that I do not."

"Of course," the fox assured, "Now go back to your foolish human dreams."

The fox knew for sure that she would dream of the youngest Uchiha, but that was indeed foolishness. Never would he allow her to mate a traitor to her village, a man with no honor. No, he had other plans in mind, but he wasn't about to tell her that now.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke at the crack of dawn and used a miniscule amount of chakra to finish the hasty healing job that she had performed on her hands. Once that was complete she changed into a set of clothes that was identical to the pair that she had ruined in the fight with Itachi the day before. She then paused before the mirror and ran her hand through her hair watching as the pink was replaced by a dark raven. Next she blinked her eyes and her natural jade was gone a blue as bright as Naruto's in its place. Satisfied with the minimal henge that she had cast on herself she quickly removed her chakra seals and made her way out into the streets which were surprisingly active for this time of morning. Good it would allow her to collect the items that she needed and get on the road quickly. Though she had ignored Itachi's warning the fact that the Kyuubi had confirmed it made her more than eager to get out of River as quickly as possible. With that thought in mind she moved amongst the stalls of the vendors that had already opened and made her necessary purchases. It was as she was leaving the village that the hair on the back of her neck stood up.<p>

"You have been spotted," the Kyuubi spoke up within her mind.

"I figured as much," she sighed. "Tell me are you able to recognize who the chakra belongs to?"

"Nothing beyond the fact that it belongs to a very powerful ninja that Naruto has faced before," the fox supplied.

"That narrows it down considerably," she allowed the sarcasm to leak into her tone. "That means that it could be anyone from the immortal Hidan to that annoying guy with the mask."

"Your impudence is not appreciated little one," the fox growled.

"Well neither is your uselessness," she bit back growing angry with the situation, "look just let me know if you are able to narrow it down any further."

With that she hurried her pace eager to get as far away from the village as possible. If she was going to have to face another Akatsuki member she sure as hell didn't want to do it around innocent civilians. It was always hard to save your own skin when you were constantly having to worry about innocent bystanders. Damn that stupid Uchiha; he just had to go and be right.

* * *

><p>Damn that stupid kunoichi, Itachi thought as he hurried his way towards the two strong chakra signatures that he could feel in the distance. Didn't he tell her that River was not a safe haven at the moment. Now he had to go through the trouble of rushing around with the ribs that she broke still unmended. He growled in frustration as his pace quickened. It would not serve his goals to have her brought in just yet; right tell yourself that is the reason that you are rushing to her aide, a voice teased in the back of his mind. Itachi quickly silenced the annoying voice. Of course that was the reason that he was hurrying, there was nothing other than his goals that drove him. It most defiantly had nothing to do with what he had seen in her eyes.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"You are not who I expected to see, yeah," a voice spoke from over Sakura's head.

Great, she thought to herself, it just had to be Deidara. When she was listing off the Akatsuki members whom could be after her she had somehow forgotten him, and that could be a deadly mistake. Of all the remaining members he was perhaps one of the worst for her to come across. She knew that given the fact that he was a long range fighter and she specialized more in hand to hand combat that he had the upper hand. She would just have to try to throw him off his feet a little until she could find a way to throw him off of that damn bird.

"I am sorry," she replied, "tell me who were you expecting."

"Well that idiot Naruto, yeah," he told her, "there is only supposed to be one jinjuriki left and he is it. But I know the chakra of the tailed beasts and you most definitely have one in you."

Great she thought, it seemed that he had yet to hear that Naruto was no longer the nine tail's jinjuriki. This is something I can use against him. She allowed the henge that she had placed earlier to fall and her jade eyes locked with his blue orbs. She saw the shock race across his face and knew that she would be able to upset him, even if just a little. Hopefully it would buy her enough time to come up with a strategy.

"Do you remember me now?" She asked.

"Of course I do, yeah," he scoffed. "You're Pinky, Naruto's teammate. Tell me how did the fox get into you?"

"I took it," she proudly declared. "Naruto was letting its power go to waste, and I have my own plans for it."

"Like what?" He quirked a brow even as his hand reached into the pouch of clay that hung upon his hip.

"Hunting Akatsuki," she replied with a smirk.

"Ha," he laughed, "you think that you stand a chance against one of us even with that demon that you stole."

"Of course," her smirk turned malicious, "I already killed one of you."

It was then that it sunk in for Deidara. She was there that day so long ago when he fought with Naruto. She had separated from the rest of her team and fought Sasori.

"You are the bitch that killed Sasori," he yelled as he launched several of his birds at her. How embarrassing for his former partner that a girl with pink hair had been the one to bring him down.

"And you are Deidara the partner that he spoke of before he died," she replied as she deftly dodged his clay creations. That's it she smirked again to herself, clay.

"He talked about me?" The blonde questioned as he slowed his assaults curious as to what the puppet master may have said about him.

"Of course, there at the end when I acknowledged that his art was indeed the ultimate expression of beauty he told me what a fool you were," she taunted. "He told me of you and your silly explosions. His final request was that I one day find you and before I kill you tell you that what you do is in no way art."

"How dare you bitch," Deidara screamed as his attacks grew in both strength and number.

'Damn,' Sakura thought as she raced towards her original target. Maybe it was a bad idea to get a mad bomber into a blind rage. She could feel the heat off of several of his bombs and knew that she would have more than a few burns to treat by the time that this was all over. At last she reached her goal and whirled around to face him even as she raced through the hand seals for the jutsu that she needed.

"Water dragon," she said in no more than a whisper as a humongous dragon made entirely of water rushed not at the crazy Akatsuki member that she was in battle with, but instead at the bird that he was perched upon. She just hoped that her theory that his clay would be vulnerable to water held true. She knew that it had when she saw the bird break apart and the mad bomber crash to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Bitch," he growled out as he gathered himself up off the ground; his left arm twisted to an unnatural angle. "That freakin hurt."

"Not as much as this will," she replied as she took in a deep breath and released it in his direction. She felt a sense of satisfaction as a giant fireball launched in his direction; Sasuke would be proud.

"First you break my arm and then you burn my hair," the man yelled as he used his right hand to launch a new string of attacks at the girl.

Sakura dashed out of the way of most of them, but she knew that she could not miss the last two. Before they could collide into her body she slammed her fist into the ground and took shelter in the crater that she created. She wasn't able to come away completely unharmed, but she was even more determined now to beat the blonde.

"Art is a bang, yeah," she heard him declare from within her crater.

"That is not art," she growled as she and two clones that were a perfect match for herself pulled themselves out of the giant hole. She had blood dripping down from a large gash on her shoulder. "Art captures beauty you fool; it most definitely does not destroy it."

"Well you are pretty destructive yourself, yeah" Deidara smiled as he took in the amount of devastation that the girl could render with only a punch.

Sakura felt her stomach roll a little at the look that the blonde was giving her; a look that made her skin crawl. She knew that she had to finish this soon; she had a feeling that if he were to get his hands on her he would do far worse than just remove the fox.

"I bet that you and I could make some beautiful art together, yeah," he licked his lips confirming her suspicions.

She was too disgusted to respond so she and her clones took off after him each of them with a kunai in the hand with the injured shoulder and several poisoned senbon in the other. The poison wouldn't kill him, but he sure as hell wouldn't feel good when he woke up. That was if she chose to let him wake up.

The blonde surprised her by pulling a kunai of his own and quickly defeating her first clone. So it would seem that he wasn't entirely inept in hand to hand, she had almost hoped that he would be, but she should have known that wouldn't be the case. Her second clone distracted him with a direct frontal attack and she launched her needles three missed, but thankfully two hit their mark. Now all that she had to do was keep him from blowing her up long enough for the poison to kick in. Much to her dismay his very next attack dispatched her clone and his Akatsuki cloak fluttered around as he turned to face her.

"What ya going to do now pinky," he smirked at her as he launched three kunai in her direction. Sakura was able to deflect two of them, but the third slashed deeply into her right thigh. Deidara seemed to take some sort of perverse pleasure at the sight of her blood. "Just calm down, yeah. Let's have some fun."

"I would rather gouge my own eyes out with my katana," Sakura replied as she launched a kunai with an exploding tag at him. She watched closely as the mad man avoided the explosion but stayed close enough to get a sick thrill out of it. Apparently the sight of an explosion was enough to cause an adrenaline rush for him, and that was good as it helped her poison course through his system even faster.

"What did you do to me bitch?" He demanded as his world began to swim.

"Being Sasori's former partner I thought for sure that you would recognize the effects of poisoning," She smirked as she watched him take two staggering steps in her direction.

"If I survive this I will hunt you down and blow you into a million pieces," he declared right before he finally went down.

That did it. She only wanted to disable him long enough to escape from the crazy game that he was playing with her, but he had just confirmed that were he allowed to live he would hunt her down. Sakura being a medic preferred to disable her enemies versus killing them, but that was a luxury that she could no longer afford. I would have let you live, she thought as she drew the katana that Sasuke had given her, but you sealed your own fate.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura watched the sun glisten off of the beautiful blade that had once belonged to Sasuke's mother. She really didn't want to kill the blonde that was laid helplessly on the ground, but he had promised to come after her if he were to survive. That was a promise she couldn't afford to let him keep. Without giving it any further thought she lifted the katana into the air and swiftly brought it down. Needless to say she was surprised when a kunai blocked the blades decent.

"I cannot allow you to kill him," Itachi Uchiha said as she withdrew her blade.

"If I don't kill him he will just come after me again," she defended as she dared to look the Uchiha in the eyes. She was greatly relieved to once more find deep onyx orbs instead of the menacing red that he was so renowned for.

"Perhaps you should learn to heed advice when it is given to you," he chided. "If you had done so you would have never had this encounter."

"Wait a minute," Sakura said. "Were you here the whole time? Did you just stand there and watch the whole fight?" She was growing angrier by the minute.

"You fought well," Itachi confirmed her suspicions. "Your skills were impressive and your strategy flawless."

And just like that her anger was gone. She couldn't figure out why such praise from the Uchiha mattered to her, but it did. Maybe it was because he was one of the most powerful shinobi in the world and she knew for a fact that he didn't often give out praise.

"Thank you," she replied keeping her tone neutral. He may have just flattered her, but she would be damned if she let him know.

"Heal yourself," the Uchiha ordered, "I will stand watch while you do so."

Damn, this Uchiha was one confusing mass murderer. One minute he attacks you, then he gives you advice, he spies on a fight between you and his comrade, and then he offers to stand guard while she heals herself. Maybe she was like a rat in a maze to him; fun to play with until the trap is sprung at the end.

"Why are you helping me?" She allowed her suspicion to show in her tone as she took him up on his offer and began to heal herself.

"My reasons are my own," he evaded her question. "It seems that your destination is Wind country. You should find it peaceful there at least for the next few months."

"Thank you," Sakura said knowing that it was probably against her best judgment, but for some reason she believed him. She made a hasty decision based an observation that she had made. "Set down and let me heal your ribs."

"How do you know that they are injured?" He quirked a brow.

"I saw you flinch when you put away your kunai, and you are intentionally keeping your breaths shallow. Don't forget that I am one of the most highly skilled medics that you will ever encounter," she explained.

"Hn," was his only verbal response, but when he took a seat on a large rock she took that as her answer.

Her chakra sent a warmth through him that he had never experienced before. It seemed to mend more than just his broken bones. Itachi had only ever allowed medic-nin to diagnose him. He was no fool anyone trained to heal injuries could just as easily inflict them with the very same chakra. That bore the question why was he allowing her to do so now?

"Why would you heal an enemy?" He voiced some of his thoughts.

"Because I don't think that you are an enemy; at least not yet," She honestly answered as she finished healing him and withdrew her chakra.

"Explain," he replied.

"I am still fun to toy with; I haven't reached the end of the maze yet," was her cryptic response. "Now what are you going to do with him?"

Itachi spared the blonde idiot that was still sprawled on the ground a glance before answering.

"Nothing. I assume by the fact that you were about to lob his head off with mother's katana that he will eventually awaken," he sighed. "I would prefer that he did not know that I was here."

"Fine," Sakura said as she walked towards the shinobi who was prostrate on the ground.

"I told you that I cannot allow you to kill him," Itachi told her as he watched her pull out a kunai.

"Oh I am not going to kill him," she smirked. "I am just going to give him something to remember me by."

With that said she kneeled next to Deidara and with one kunai swipe she sliced his ponytail off. Having done that she carefully removed the scope contraption that he had covering his eye and stood again.

"You realize that you have just declared war," Itachi gave a smirk of his own.

"I declared war on him when I killed Sasori," she shrugged. "I just ensured that when we face off again he will be too angry to think clearly. Now if you will excuse me I want to be far away from here when he wakes up."

Itachi nodded his head as way of telling her bye and was pleased to see that she continued away on a course that would lead her into Wind. Itachi stood over his comrade for a moment longer before he too took his leave. Why had he stopped her from killing Deidara? He and the blonde had a bumpy relationship to put it mildly, and it wasn't like his survival mattered to Itachi's goals. He tried to argue that it had nothing to do with their prior encounter and the emotions that he had seen swirling in her eyes, but it was a lame argument even to his own ears. After all Itachi knew better than most what bloodshed did to the very soul of a shinobi, and if he were to be honest with himself he did not care to witness the kunoichi stain herself in such a way. This did not bode well for his goals. If he could not stand to see her stain her soul with other's blood how was he supposed to stain his own with hers? He should have never let her heal him; he allowed himself a sigh. Having her chakra course through him had been like feeling the very essence of her being in the most intimate way that he could have ever imagined. His plans had been made so long ago, and they included eventually handing the nine-tail over to Akatsuki. Perhaps it was time that he made some revisions to his plans.

* * *

><p>Sakura laid on her rolled out bedroll next to the fire looking up at the stars spread across the clear night sky. She could hear nothing except for the crackling of her fire and the occasional gust of wind. It was at times like this that she missed her friends the most. She could feel the loneliness cut down to her very core. She knew that if they were here Sai would be setting off to himself sketching whichever one of his teammates caught his eye. Naruto and Sasuke would be arguing until she finally put a knot on one or both of their heads, and Kakashi would be chuckling to himself while reading his dirty book. But they weren't here and even if they were things wouldn't be the same. She had Kakashi's little book so wherever he was he would not have the comfort of hiding from the world behind it. Sai probably was sketching, but he had one less teammate to choose from. Naruto, her best friend in the world, was probably still not over the heart ache of losing yet another precious person. That just left Sasuke, and if he were actually here he would probably slap her for having left him the way that she did.<p>

The loneliness swept through her again. She had always been such a social person by nature that this was the hardest part of being banished from Konoha. The rest of it she could handle. Sleeping in the open was something that she had long ago grown accustomed to. Running at a fast pace for countless miles had become something that she enjoyed. She had even fought against two S-class criminals and survived. Though if she really thought about it she was quite sure that if Itachi Uchiha had really wanted her dead that she would be. Itachi; the thought caused a sigh to escape her lips. Ironically he had been her first break from the loneliness since she had been on her own. She was certain that Sasuke would do much more than just slap her if he was to discover that. But she couldn't think about foolish childhood crushes right now. No, Sakura Haruno had chosen to cast this burden upon herself, and now that she was out in the cold harsh world she had to take what she could get.

Itachi was her enemy of that she had no doubt, but he had offered her advice on not one but two occasions. He had even gone so far as to stand guard for her while she healed herself, and in turn she had voluntarily healed Konoha's most wanted missing nin. What did that say about her loyalties? No she refused to even entertain that line of thought. She was still loyal to Konoha and her friends, it was just that things were different out here. She knew that in this new life of her own creation everything was no longer so black and white. Sakura now lived in a world that only had varying shades of grey. She just hoped that it didn't make her become so jaded that her friends wouldn't recognize her when at last she was able to make it home. Finally she waved away such troubling thoughts tomorrow by this time she would again be surrounded by people that she knew were her friends. Itachi had said that peace awaited her in wind, and she hoped that it was true.


	8. Chapter 8

The next evening in the village hidden in the sand a traveler with mousey brown hair and eyes was led to the Kazekage's office. When the door was closed behind her Gaara ran through a series of hand seals that ensured his office was sound proof and no one would hear the conversation he was about to have.

"Why have you cast a henge on yourself?" the Kazekage asked the woman before him.

"I didn't want anyone to recognize me before I had a chance to ask permission to be in Sand," Sakura replied before she let her disguise fall away.

"When have you ever needed permission to be here?" Gaara asked as he looked into eyes that were very similar to his own.

"Things are different now," Sakura couldn't help but look away from his intense gaze.

"Naruto wrote me and explained what happened," He told her, "we were ready to offer him refuge after his banishment and we are prepared to do so for you."

"I can't risk the safety of your village that way," Sakura argued, "I have already faced two Akatsuki members there is no way that I could risk them tracking me down and putting the lives of civilians in danger."

"I had figured as much," Gaara acknowledged. "How long will you stay?"

"I had hoped to stay for around a month," She replied. "I would like to train and had hoped to have your assistance if you could find the time."

"Of course," he replied, "allow me to show you to your room."

Gaara then stood from his desk and lightly placed his hand on Sakura's lower back as he began to lead her away. When Naruto had told him what Sakura had done he figured that she would refuse refuge. He knew her better than most and this was exactly the kind of self-sacrificing move that he expected from her. Sakura had come to Sand when she was nineteen and staid for a year and a half to help them develop a better medic-nin program; something that had been severely neglected when his father ruled. Gaara had wound up in an intimate relationship with her for just over a year. During that time she had taught him much about emotions and relationships. When the time had come for her to return to the Leaf they had ended their relationship and managed to stay close friends. She was his first love, truth be told he still loved her, and he treasured every minute that they had shared. Apparently unbeknownst to him she had also used her time here to further her study on how to seal the nine-tail within herself. If he would have known he would have never allowed her to come.

* * *

><p>"Again," Gaara demanded of the kunoichi before him. He knew that she was tired, but she refused to give up.<p>

The first week that she had been here had been hard. It almost physically hurt him to watch her submit herself to the severe burns that the demon chakra caused on her delicate skin; thankfully Sakura was a quick learner. He watched as she pulled chakra from the demon and carefully mixed a small portion of her own with it. Sakura's fighting chakra was blue and the demons was red so it mixed to create a brilliant purple around her hands. He kept track of her as she ran faster than she ever had before around the training grounds and deftly dodged the sand projectiles that he launched her way.

Gaara had taught her not just how to access and use the chakra, but other aspects of the demon as well. He had shown her how to use the fox's natural speed and agility as her own. He instructed her on how to use the creature's enhanced sense of smell to heighten hers. He told her how to improve her eyesight beyond that of normal humans by tapping into the demons abilities. Working with her almost made him miss Shukaku; almost. There had only been one slightly alarming incident when the fox seemed to be grabbing for control of their shared body, but Sakura had managed to subdue him with little effort. Gaara was slightly distracted when he managed to hit her with one of his sand projectiles. She was able to put her arm with chakra dancing around it up in time to block it and avoid injury, but the impact knocked her arm guard off. Gaara's eyes were instantly drawn to the small object that bounced and rolled out of her armor.

"What is this?" He demanded as he made his way over and picked up the capsule.

"If I am ever captured I must ensure that the nine-tails does not fall into enemy hands," her eyes were locked with his. "That is just a backup plan for the event that I have chakra restraints placed on me."

"You carry around a poison capsule and act as though it is no big deal," he demanded; his sand beginning to dance around with his growing irritation.

"Calm down Gaara," Sakura tried to placate him. "If you would have known that Shukaku would have been used to destroy your village can you tell me that you would not consider the same?"

"You are not to leave Sand," he ordered in a voice that left no room for argument. "It appears that not only do you need protection from Akatsuki, but from your own foolishness as well."

"Gaara," she tried to calm him by gently caressing his hand, "you have to understand. I loved Naruto too much to allow him to bare this burden any longer. I love the Leaf too much to allow the Kyuubi to fall into enemy hands. It is my duty to protect my village; you know that you would have done the same."

"I am the Kazekage," Gaara snapped, "of course it is my duty to lay my life down for my village. But you Sakura, you owe the Leaf nothing. You are a shinobi that has been banished. You hold no ties to the Leaf any longer, and you owe them nothing. If you want to save lives so badly I will put you to work in the hospital where you belong."

"Where I belong?" She was unable to keep the hurt out of her voice. "I never thought that you were like them Gaara. You always told me what a strong kunoichi I was and that you had compete faith in me, but when it comes down to it you are just like Naruto and Sasuke. You don't trust me to take care of myself and you can't wait to jump in front of me to protect me. Damn it I am the student of the Legendary Sennin Tsunade, who declared that I have surpassed her. When are you all going to see that I am strong?"

With that said she spun around and left a stunned Kazekage in her wake. Itachi had said that she would have a couple of months' worth of peace; well he was wrong. True she hadn't been hunted down by any crazy Akatsuki members, but her own past would apparently never cease to haunt her. She sighed to herself, she had just had a long workout and she was about to have an even longer night. Come morning she would no longer be in Sand. She couldn't afford to stay any longer and risk Gaara finding a way to force her into staying.

* * *

><p>Deidara looked in the mirror above his sink. Once again after almost a whole week he felt a rush of anger flood through him. That stupid pink haired bitch was going to pay. First she had killed Sasori and while they had not exactly been the best of friends he could at least hold a decent conversation. Now he was stuck with that freakin Tobi, and she was to blame. Then she had stolen his scope which was a rather expensive and hard to come by piece of equipment. He would have to take a trip to Iwa to get a new one, and he wasn't exactly welcome there. Finally she had cut his damn hair. What the hell could have possibly possessed her to do that? The stupid girl hadn't even bothered to cut it evenly so when he was finally able to return to the base, after a week of being sick as a dog due to the poison that she had used, he had to even it out himself. Now he looked like a blonde version of that Stupid Uchiha's little brother. That's right Deidara now had hair that greatly resembled a chicken's ass.<p>

Deidara had always pretty much had a crappy life, but it sure had got worse since the pink haired demon had come into it. Sure he would admit that he liked his women to have a little bit of spunk, but she was like a completely insane hell cat. Who the hell cuts someone's hair? Well when he got his hands on her he would be sure that she had her own chicken butt hair. He knew that she was that bastard Uchiha's jinjuriki to bring in, but he didn't care. He had never got along with that prick and he didn't give a damn what price he would have to pay for failing to capture his tailed beast. Pein would be furious if for some reason the Kyuubi was forever beyond his reach, but frankly he didn't give a shit. Akatsuki's goals didn't matter to him. He was tricked into joining by mister stick up his ass Uchiha and frankly he only stayed because they paid him really well to blow shit up. Pein and Itachi be damned Deidara was going to get that pink haired bitch and he was going to make her pay, and after that he was going to destroy her.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura was lonely and bored. After leaving Suna over two weeks ago she had wisely chosen to lay low for a while. She had no doubt that Gaara would send out some of his ANBU to try to track her and she couldn't forget that Akatsuki was after the demon that she now held within her. With all of that in mind she had quickly crossed back into River and found a cave that was well hidden deep within a lush forest that had been serving as her temporary abode. She had continued her training with the Kyuubi and she was making great progress, but it just wasn't enough. Sakura had always been a very social person and only having the nine tails to talk to was starting to get to her. She missed her friends from home so badly that it almost physically hurt, but she had known that she would before she had made her decision. Finally deciding that she really needed something to do she marched into the cave and started packing her bag. That's right Sakura Haruno was not going to hide anymore. She was going to go back to society. Over the last few days she had given it some thought and now she was going to enact her plan. Well aware that any country with a hidden village was more dangerous for her she set out going south intent on catching a ferry and heading into Tea Country; hopefully she would find something there that would make her feel useful again.

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha was annoyed, and that was a rare occurrence. There were very few people in the world who were actually capable of making him feel annoyed; well who could make him feel anything really. Apparently the pink haired kunoichi was one of those people. He had told the girl that Wind would provide her a safe haven for at least a few months, but he found out that she had fled Suna in the middle of the night. His contacts in the area informed him that the Kazekage had sent out several ANBU squads to try to locate the jinjuriki, but they had as of yet had no luck. That was not surprising to him she was quite skilled and with her perfect chakra control she would have no trouble concealing herself from the average ANBU squad. However the fact that he was also unable to locate her was a bit of a shock. Itachi never had problems locating any target; leave it to one little kunoichi to be able to give him the slip.<p>

Itachi paused in his run through the trees. He needed to think like the girl. He tried to think back to the months immediately after he had left Konoha. He knew that the girl was intelligent and would likely avoid the areas that she deemed most dangerous, the hidden villages. However he knew all too well the loneliness that nagged away at one's soul when you first deflected and were away from all that was familiar to you. The girl seemed to be social by nature and that would make him assume that she would seek out a way to be around people. Even if she refrained from forming bonds with others she was likely to head to an area that she deemed safe and could at least be around others. It was a move that he might have made himself if Akatsuki had not sought him out. With that decided he changed the direction of his search. Itachi felt relief for reasons that he was unable to understand. At least now he had a plan. He was not yet ready for the girl to fall into Akatsuki hands, and he had noticed a dangerous gleam in Deidara's eyes as of late. Itachi was determined that he would find his jinjuriki before the mad artist had a chance to do so.

* * *

><p>Tea Country was as beautiful as Sakura remembered. More importantly it was full of life Sakura thought as she looked out of the window of the inn that she was staying in. The streets were bustling with people going about their everyday business, and Sakura found comfort in watching them milling around. Now that she did not feel so lonely she knew that she had to find something to occupy herself with; something to make her feel productive again. Perhaps she would try to get herself on at the local hospital.<p>

"No," a growling voice spoke up from inside her head. The fox had been moody since she left the solitude and safety of their forest hideout.

"Why the hell not?" Sakura shot back unable to deal with his attitude for much longer.

"You are already too conspicuous with your pink hair," the fox retorted. "If a pink haired medic nin shows up reviving people from the brink of death it will be far too obvious that it is you. This country has no shinobi village; as such it is already a haven for those like us who hold no allegiance."

"This is one of the lands that many missing nins choose to hide in," Sakura concurred. It was then that a light bulb went off in her head and she walked over to her pack fishing around until she found a book inside that Tsunade had given to her.

"Tell me that you aren't thinking what I think that you are," the nine tails still seemed angry.

"Look," Sakura said to him unable to hide all of her own anger. "If you won't let me work at the hospital to help people then I will find another way. If I can't heal then I will go out and hunt those that hurt innocents. Eventually we will run out of money anyways and this will be a good source of income."

"Fine little one," the Kyuubi finally gave in. "That would at least prove useful for your training, but remember you must try to avoid alerting others to your presence."

* * *

><p>Itachi had gone from mildly irritated to greatly annoyed over the last two weeks. Though he had decided to search for his jinjuriki in populated areas that were not close to hidden villages he had still had no luck locating her. He briefly wondered how the hell it was so hard to find a girl that had freakin pink hair. Come to think of it in all of his years of travel she was the only creature that he had ever ran across with such a ridiculous hair color. To compound his less than cheery mood Kisame had shown up yesterday with a mission. Now his search was on hold as he and his partner were on a ferry headed to Tea Country to collect on a bounty for Pein. Itachi was rather surprised to see the amount that was offered for the head of their target. The only reward he had ever seen that was higher was that which was offered for his own head. Kisame of course had jokingly warned him that their target would not be as easy to bring in as usual. Itachi knew that it was his partner's way of warning him to be careful, but instead it had only reminded him that he would be kept from his own quest for longer than he would have liked. Thus Itachi was standing in the crisp night air watching the waves lick at their vessel and pouting in a most un-Uchiha like way.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura checked her gear again making sure that all of her weapons were sharpened and within easy reach. After satisfying herself she laid down on her bedroll and looked up at the stars. That's right she was on the move again. Once she had decided to become a hunter nin she had begun her work almost immediately. So far she had managed to bring in three shinobi who had deflected from their villages and committed unspeakable atrocities on mere civilians. They had been easy to apprehend for a kunoichi of her caliber, and she had made quite a considerable amount of money for their capture. Unfortunately she had only been able to bring one of them in alive. Sakura took comfort in the fact that she was keeping countless innocents safe by eliminating the men, but she knew that she was staining her own soul in the process. After all she was really no better than them if she thought about it. True their hands had been stained by the blood of many, but who was she to judge them for their deeds. Sakura's own hands had been stained many times in the service of her village, and she knew that every shinobi who had ever died at her hands had meant something to someone. She was well aware that every life that she took probably also devastated someone out there.<p>

"Stop," the Kyuubi spoke up from deep within her. "You are not the same as them. You must not let things weigh so heavily on your conscious."

"I am like them," Sakura internally sighed. "Maybe before when I was taking orders from my Hokage I could have argued differently, but now I choose my targets just like they choose theirs."

"You are wrong little one," the fox tried to soothe her. "They are scum who prey on the weak. You choose them to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"Maybe you are right," Sakura relented. She did not agree, but she also didn't feel like arguing. "We should rest now our mark is close we will probably run into him tomorrow."

She didn't get an answer but she didn't really expect one. She turned to face her fire and enjoy the warmth that it provided as she drifted off into darkness.

* * *

><p>At last they were able to step foot on land again. Itachi watched as the other passengers departing the ferry made sure to walk as far away from he and Kisame as they could. He was unsure whether it was the cloaks that they wore or their chakra which deterred them, but he was always glad not to have to deal with people.<p>

"He should be easy to find," Kisame spoke up from beside him. "Apparently he isn't exactly trying to hide himself."

"Very well," Itachi replied, "we will begin our pursuit tonight. I want to end this as quickly as possible."

"Whatever you were up to before sure has you in a hurry to get back to it," Kisame chuckled. "Don't worry kid this will take no time at all."


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura was up and on the move before sunrise knowing that if she traveled hard she should find her target today. Just as she was coming to the top of a hill her enhanced sense of smell picked up a rather unpleasant scent. When she swept her gaze across the valley that lay before her she was able to see the source of the smell. There was a small village below and several of the buildings were on fire. She felt as if ice was running through her veins as she ran as fast as her feet could take her down to the village. When she got there she was able to see several wounded civilians roaming about with tear stained cheeks and vacant eyes. Sakura finally stopped a young mother carrying a child that was wounded.

"What happened here?" She asked the woman afraid that she already knew the answer.

"Bandits," the woman explained as she held her child closer to her. "There were three of them. They came through and just took anything that they wanted. When some of the men tried to stop them they went on a rampage. I think that they were shinobi."

"I see," Sakura felt her heart sink. She had failed. Apparently the missing nin that she was after had picked up a couple of partners and had wrought destruction on the town. "I am a ninja too can I please help you?"

"Thank you," the woman replied after a moment's hesitation. She lowered the child gently to the ground so that Sakura could tend to his wound.

Sakura felt her blood boil as she called her healing chakra to her hands to heal what was obviously an injury from a kunai. With her medical skills she was able to quickly close the wound. She was barely aware of the woman thanking her profusely with tears streaming down her eyes when she heard screaming coming from the direction of the burning buildings. Without thinking she rushed towards the screams.

"You are only wasting chakra," the fox spoke up. "It is unwise to do so when you plan on facing off with one shinobi you know to be powerful and two unknowns."

"Shut up," Sakura bit back. "If I run low I will just use yours."

The fox didn't reply as he knew that this was an argument that he would be unable to win. His little jinjuriki was still too compassionate for her own good. He knew that she was not able to stop herself from assisting others regardless of any possible ramifications. He would just be sure to watch out for her when they were once again after their target.

When Sakura reached the area of the burning buildings she was greeted with a frantic scene. Villagers were running from a well that was located close to the buildings and throwing buckets of water in a futile attempt to put out the flames. She heard one woman screaming desperately that her child was still inside.

"Where is your child?" Sakura grabbed the woman's arm hard enough to get her attention.

"Up there," the woman cried gesturing to a room on the second floor that had a great deal of smoke pouring out of the window.

Without another word Sakura leapt up to the ledge of the window and peered inside. Dread crept up her spine as she saw that the room was untouched by flames but clouded with smoke. She quickly made her way to the bed that was in the center of the room and grabbed the little girl that was laying upon it. She could have been no more than six and her body was still warm from the fire, but Sakura's fears were confirmed. Even with all of her training from the most exceptional medic nin in the world, even though she had supposedly surpassed her, the child was beyond Sakura's help. Taking great care to be gentle though the child was far beyond feeling pain Sakura leapt back down and landed in front of the mother. She looked the woman in the eyes as she handed her daughter to her.

"I am so sorry," Sakura said as she was almost deafened by the mother's agonized wail.

Sakura turned away and numbly walked towards the well. She stopped and did a few quick hand seals and summoned a water dragon. She was careful to keep it weak enough that it would not cause even more damage than had already been done as she expertly made it twist and turn extinguishing the flames. After doing that she turned to a man who had been giving orders to those who had been trying to put out the fires.

"Quickly bring me your wounded," she instructed, "I will do what I can."

The injured were brought to her and Sakura worked quickly and without saying a word. She managed to save eleven, but three were lost. After finishing up she stood and began to walk again towards the village gates when the man that she had spoken to earlier stopped her.

"Where will you go now Lady Kunoichi?" He asked.

"I am going to go after those who did this," she said in a voice completely without emotion.

"You must not go alone they are too strong," the man told her, "I will gather the men who can fight to go with you."

"No, I will go alone," Sakura replied. "The men are needed here and I cannot be responsible for any more harm to any of you."

"How do you think that you are responsible?" The man questioned.

"I have been on their trail for days now; had I caught them sooner this never would have happened," She explained still showing no emotion.

"You cannot hold yourself responsible for the acts of those monsters," the man said. "If you had not come along all could have been lost. You are our savior."

"No," Sakura argued as she began walking again, "I am as much of a monster as they are. But I assure you that they will never trouble you again."

With that said she did the hand sign for her teleportation jutsu and sent herself far beyond the village walls. The man was left standing there with nothing to indicate that she had ever been there but a few cherry blossoms dancing on the wind.

* * *

><p>"Looks like we are on their trail," Kisame said as he and his partner stood upon a hill gazing down at a village that still had smoke lingering around it.<p>

"Indeed," Itachi agreed as he took in the obvious signs of damage in the small village below.

"Maybe we will be lucky and they know which way he left out," Kisame replied as he began walking towards the village.

Once they reached the village their suspicions were confirmed when they saw not just the damage that had been sustained, but also the shell shocked looks on the villager's faces. Itachi scanned the scene before him when his attention was captured by a woman who was pleading with a man whom seemed to be the leader of the village.

"Please you must send someone after her," the woman plead.

"She insisted that I do not," the man explained to the woman who was holding the hand of a young boy.

"But she is our angel," the woman argued, "she saved us all. We cannot allow her to face those evil men alone."

Itachi had an odd suspicion that he could not explain as he walked to the pair.

"Explain what happened here," Itachi demanded.

"Rogue shinobi," the man said. "They came in and destroyed much of the village."

"Tell me about your angel," Itachi turned his attention to the woman.

"She appeared out of nowhere and healed the injured and put out the fires with a dragon that she summoned out of water," The woman explained as she looked into his eyes. He had the eyes of a demon, but she could tell that he was not.

"She had really pretty pink hair," the young boy at her side spoke up.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly at this piece of information and while the villagers did not notice his partner did.

"Will you help her?" The woman almost begged. "There were three of them and she was all alone."

"Which way did she go?" Itachi questioned.

"She turned into flowers and disappeared," the child exclaimed.

"The rouges headed west," the man supplied. "I am certain that she went to follow them."

Without another word Itachi turned and began to head in the direction that had been indicated. Kisame glanced once more at the villagers eyes lingering on the little boy for a moment before he followed in his partner's wake. It was too bad that the last of the bag of candy that he had purchased back at the port fell out of his cloak pocket as he turned to go.

* * *

><p>"A pink haired angel, huh," Kisame said as he caught up to Itachi. "I wonder if she could be the pink haired demon that Deidara keeps going on about."<p>

"Hn," was his only reply, but Kisame had known Itachi for a long time.

His partner knew more than he was willing to say. He was about to try to question him further when they both felt a surge of chakra large enough to cause Samehada to tremble with glee. Kisame watched Itachi take off in the direction of the immense chakra signature at break neck speeds. He smirked to himself and wondered if maybe the personal quest that Itachi had been on would come to an end today.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura finally caught sight of her prey and felt her anger reach a boiling point. They were just leisurely strolling through the forest and going through the spoils of their conquest. It only took one chakra enhanced leap to land down on front of them.

"You will go no further," she told them in a voice as cold as ice.

"Really," her target spoke up. "Look here boys a little girl is going to try and stop us."

"Oh she is not a little girl," one of the others spoke up.

"I sort of like the pink hair," the third laughed. "We could have a lot of fun with this one."

"I am going to be the one having fun with you," she smirked as a kunai seemed to materialize into her hand out of thin air and her jade eyes took on a decidedly predatory gleam.

"I tell ya what whoever knocks her out gets her first," the scum that she had been hunting taunted.

Sakura had enough and let her chakra flare to the surface taking pleasure in the fear that she could suddenly see in the two who had decided to team up with her mark.

"Shall we begin?" She asked as she threw her kunai with expert precision into one of the weaker nin's thigh causing a spray of blood in its wake. All she had to do was keep the fight going long enough and he would bleed out. That tended to happen when one sliced through the femoral artery.

"Bitch," the one she hit hissed out as he launched several senbon her way.

Sakura had taken note of the fact all three of the rouge shinobi were from grass so she took care to dodge all of the projectiles; after all grass was known for its poisons. She watched as they all fanned out in an effort to surround her and at just the right moment she sent chakra into her foot and stomped it into the ground causing it to crumble. One of the shinobi went down and Sakura was on him in a flash. She summoned her healing chakra into her hand and all that it took was a gentle touch to his chest to stop his heart. One down.

"I know who she is," the shinobi whose leg she had cut called out. "She is the apprentice of the Sennin Tsunade, and she is supposed to be the new nine tail jinjuriki."

"Bravo," Sakura mocked, "now I will give you the chance to lay down your weapons and surrender."

"Why should I?" He asked even though it was clear that he was nervous now that he realized who he was up against.

"Because once I have killed your friend here I will heal you," she replied, "if not you will bleed to death."

"Don't listen to her," the leader yelled at his comrade. "I can and will finish her. The little girlie has no clue who she is messing with."

"Your name is Shinji," Sakura smirked, "you deflected from Grass. Since then you have spent your time preying on those who cannot protect themselves. You are despicable, but I promise you that you will not live to harm another soul."

"So that's your angle," Shinji smirked. "You are one of those holier than thou Leaf losers."

Instead of replying Sakura sent several kunai flying in his direction but he managed to block or evade all of them. Shinji did not miss the fact that her aim was not as deadly when she was angered.

"So tell me what has you so upset?" He mocked. "Did you run into the last village that we decided to stay in? Did they tell you about all of the fun that we had with the girls? That village had lots of nice looking ladies. Or maybe they told you how we used the kids for target practice?"

Sakura instantly thought about the child that she had healed with the kunai wound. These sick bastards had used that child for target practice. He anger rose even more than it had previously been. Vaguely she could hear the Kyuubi calling out to her telling her that she had to get control. Instead Sakura decided to embrace the anger that was building within her. She carefully laced her chakra with the demon's and allowed it to flow around her. She felt it coursing through her system and the power was intoxicating.

* * *

><p>"I am not so sure that angel is an accurate description," Kisame said as he and Itachi finally reached the scene of the massive chakra signature. "But she sure as hell is my kind of woman."<p>

Itachi took in all that was happening quickly evaluating the strength of the ninja that were facing Sakura. They would be no match for her, especially in the state that she was currently in. He allowed his eyes to linger on her taking in her appearance. Her chakra had molded together with the nine tails and was so strong at the moment that it was visible; a bright purple that flowed violently around her; with one tail whipping about. Her hair was in a high ponytail and it was blowing wildly in the wind that was of her own making. Most striking was the fact that her jade eyes now had a startling shine to them as though they were illuminated from within. Itachi did not however like the feral smile that graced her face.

"Guess we had better get over there," Kisame said as he freed Samehada from its wrappings.

Itachi didn't answer but instead began making his way towards the fight that was going on before them. Just as they were finally close enough to the scene the kunoichi used her chakra tail to wrap around a shinobi with a deep wound in his thigh. Blood sprayed from the wound as her tail wrapped tightly around his neck and she lifted the struggling shinobi into the air.

"That has to be the hottest damn thing that I have ever seen," Kisame declared causing the kunoichi to give him a smirk that Itachi was sure the blue man would fantasize about for the rest of his life.

The kunoichi then saw the nin that was their target make a movement from the corner of her eye so she used the tail to once again tighten and twist. A loud snap was heard and she dropped the nin she had been playing with to the ground; he would never get up.

"Kisame," Itachi called without taking his eyes off of the girl before him. "You take care of our mark. I will handle her."

"She is going to be pretty pissed if we interfere in her game," Kisame chuckled but headed in the direction that the missing nin was standing trying to defend himself against the kunoichi.

"She will not interfere," Itachi assured as he took a step in her direction earning a growl when she realized that he meant to stop her.

"You will not continue with this behavior," Itachi commanded.

"No," she giggled, "you two will leave now and I will let you keep your lives."

"You cannot defeat me," Itachi replied. "You will cease this foolishness now."

He watched her and saw that she had no intention of stopping. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her tail twitch. She was going to force him to do something that he had no desire to do. Luckily her blood lust left her with no fear so she still stared defiantly into his eyes. The tomes in his sharingan began to spin and it was a mere second latter that she crumbled into a heap on the ground.

They were now in a world of black and red and she had still not calmed down.

"Why have you allowed yourself to fall into such a state?" Itachi asked. "I thought that you had better control over the Kyuubi than this."

"The nine tail has nothing to do with this," She hissed. "I took his chakra. This is who I am."

"No," Itachi calmly argued, "this is nothing like the kunoichi that I know you to be."

"You did not see what they did to the last village that they were in," Sakura reasoned. "They deserve this. I deserve this."

"I saw the village," Itachi told her. "What they did there has nothing to do with you. You do not deserve to live like an animal because they chose to do so. That village heralds you as there angel; this is not how there savior should behave."

"I didn't save them all," the sorrow was as evident in her voice as it was in her suddenly downcast eyes.

"As a shinobi you must learn that sometimes if you can only save one life you have done your duty," Itachi sounded as though his thoughts were a million miles away.

"So what now?" Sakura asked as she again raised her eyes to meet his. "You've caught me, is this where you take me in and hand me over to your leader?"

"No," he shocked her with his answer.

"But why not? Isn't that your job?" She was confused; this was as good of a chance as any for him to turn her in.

"Because I do not want to," Itachi told her. He saw a small smile make its way upon her face; small but genuine.

He was unsure why he had answered the way that he had. He could have just told her that it was not time, but he had wanted to chase away even a small amount of the sorrow that he had seen devouring her from the inside out. Itachi knew all too well the results such feelings had upon a shinobi; it wasn't long before you became a mere shell.

"I will allow you to awaken now," he told her right before they both became aware of their surroundings again.


	12. Chapter 12

Kisame was setting there and beginning to wonder when his partner was going to come out of his trance like state and what he was going to do with the jinjuriki when he did. They had worked with each other for a long time and though Itachi had done nothing to outwardly show that anything was amiss with him and the kunoichi Kisame had a feeling that this was one jinjuriki that Pein would not be getting his grubby fingers on. Kisame must say he thought that the girl was far too interesting to befall such a fate. His loyalties like Itachi's did not lay with Akatsuki; though for different reasons. Kisame was in it for the money and he could really give a shit less about Pein's goals. He still hadn't figured out exactly what made Itachi tick, but he had a feeling that if the kunoichi stuck around long enough he might just be able to figure it out. It would be interesting to say the least. Finally he saw Itachi blink and noticed that the kunoichi began to stir at the same moment. So he was right she wasn't going to Pein; at least not today.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Kisame grinned at his partner from his perch on a log.

"Indeed," Itachi slightly inclined his head as he took in the sight of his partner polishing his blade near where he had subdued their mark with chakra restraints.

"My damn head," the kunoichi mumbled drawing both of their attention.

"That tends to happen when Itachi uses his little eye trick," Kisame chuckled earning a glare from the kunoichi.

"You call that a little eye trick," the girl gave him a glare.

"Let's just say I know lots of people with interesting eyes," the blue man smirked. "So what's the plan?"

"We make camp here," Itachi said after a moment of observing the kunoichi who still seemed shaken up.

"What about him?" The shark motioned to the man who was apparently the mark of both parties. "Technically if we wouldn't have shown up Pinky here would have brought him down. The reward is hers."

"Keep him I don't give a shit about the award," Sakura answered after mumbling something about how a blue man could have the nerve to call her Pinky.

"So it's not the money that makes ya tick," Kisame chuckled, "you just get off on running around and being an angel."

"I am not an angel," Sakura argued.

"No she is not," Itachi agreed earning a glare from the girl. "Kunoichi we will stay here for the night and you will stay with us."

"I have told you before that I have a name," Sakura growled in response.

"So I take it that you two know each other, but I don't think that I have had the pleasure," Kisame cut in trying to stop the argument before it began.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno," Itachi surprised Kisame by being the one to answer. "She was the apprentice to Lady Tsunade and teammate to the former jinjuriki Naruto Uzumaki."

"Former teammate," Sakura interjected. "We haven't been teammates for some time now."

"Where is your headband?" Kisame asked.

"I left it when I was banished from the Leaf," Sakura supplied.

"You do know that running around playing protector is not a good way for a missing nin to stay alive," Kisame grinned at the girl.

"The alternative is to die from boredom or be locked away by your friends to protect you from the evil Akatsuki," Sakura defended.

"We aren't all that bad," Kisame chuckled as Itachi finally had his answer as to why she had left Suna.

"You left Suna to protect them from us," Itachi voiced his suspicion.

"I left Suna because last time that Gaara faced off against your friends he died," Sakura confirmed his conclusion.

"But you didn't," Kisame chimed in. "I remember you now you are the little girl that killed Sasori, but you have grown a lot since then. Not to mention you went out and got yourself a demon."

"I have been busy," Sakura mocked the large man only to receive yet another laugh in response.

"It was unwise to leave Suna," Itachi told her.

"Oh it would have been better to wait on you to decide that your little game with me was over and for you and shark face here to come and destroy half of the village?" Sakura's sarcasm was evident.

"We are capable of being much more subtle than that," Itachi assured her.

"Oh that's it," Sakura finally stood up from where she had been sitting. "I have had it with all of this, but mostly with you Mr. Uchiha. Let's just get this over with I don't want to play this game anymore. Me and you right now let's go if you win you take me in right now."

"No," Itachi stubbornly intoned.

"Then what the hell do you expect me to do?" Sakura's exasperation was clear.

"You will travel with us now," Itachi told her.

"Are you crazy?" She nearly shrieked in response. "In case you forgot you are the evil Akatsuki and you are supposed to capture me and take me to your evil leader. I hardly think that it would be acceptable for me to travel with you."

"It would be easier than you think," Kisame spoke up. "It isn't like Pein watches us and we hardly ever have to actually go to base. You would just have to stay out of the way whenever we communicated with him through our rings."

"Exactly," Itachi's superiority complex was enough to drive Sakura insane.

"You cannot tell me what to do," Sakura argued.

"Yes," Itachi told her, "I can, and you will listen for your own good. I don't think that anyone would like a repeat of today's events."

"I wouldn't mind," Kisame cut in as he stood up to go and gather some firewood. "I think that she is pretty cute when she goes all demon."

With that Kisame made his exit and Itachi calmly set down and leaned his head against a tree. Drawing Sakura into his sharingan had left him with another of his headaches, and the conversation afterwards had done him no good. Sakura just set back down close to where she assumed that Kisame would build the fire when he returned. She hadn't missed the subtle scrunch of Itachi's brow which would tend to indicate that he had a headache, but she had no intention of helping him.

* * *

><p>The next morning was more fun than Kisame had remembered having in a long time. It had begun with his partner telling the girl not to slow them down, and just got funnier from there. Apparently the kunoichi didn't like having anyone question her abilities; because as they were running towards the capital city where they would collect the bounty for the scum bag that he was carrying on his back she decided to increase their speed. Itachi never one to be outdone had naturally increased the breakneck pace that she had set. However it seemed that his partner had forgotten one thing; the girl was a jinjuriki and she had the chakra supply of one. That was how they now found themselves walking on the ground like any normal civilian. After all as powerful as he and his partner were even they could only last so long chakra wise against a jinjuriki. Now he was having to not laugh out loud as the girl grumbled about stupid slow Akatsuki and he would swear that he had seen Itachi roll his eyes at least once.<p>

"You cheated," Itachi finally spoke up tired of having to listen to the girl's not so subtle insults. "If you did not have the chakra supply of the Kyuubi to fall back on then you would have fallen behind long ago."

"Ha," the girl laughed. "That's what you think. I didn't even touch the nine tail's chakra."

"Impossible," Itachi replied.

"Oh sure mister know it all," Sakura earned a chuckle hidden by a cough from Kisame. "He wouldn't appreciate me using it just to beat you."

"Explain how you managed to keep such a grueling pace for so long," Itachi demanded.

"Student of one of the legendary Sennin," Sakura laughed as she lifted her bangs revealing a jade jewel upon her forehead which was lightly glowing. "I had to learn my own tricks a long time before getting this fox ya know."

"Indeed," the Uchiha couldn't help but to give the girl a smirk.

"Where the hell am I?" The captured nin who had finally awoken spoke up from Kisame's back.

"You are going to be turned in and stand trial for all of your crimes," Sakura was more than happy to answer him.

"You stupid bitch," the man growled back in response. "If I ever get out I am going to do things to you that you will never forget."

"I would like to see you try," Sakura goaded.

The ninja saw that he was not going to get anywhere from arguing with the girl so he turned his attention to the two men that were currently his captors. He noticed the cloaks that they were wearing, Akatsuki. The man had heard many rumors about the organization including that all of the members were money hungry.

"If you let me go I will take you to where I have hidden all of my earnings," he addressed Kisame.

"Please, he isn't a money hungry monster like you," Sakura rolled her eyes and heard Kisame chuckle over her defending him.

"You are going to call me a monster," the man spat. "I saw what you did to my comrades. You aren't even a monster you are a freakin blood thirsty animal."

That was when a few interesting things happened. The first being that Kisame saw in the kunoichi's eyes that he had hit a sore spot and she was hurt by the vile man's outburst. The next thing was that the man's weight suddenly vanished from Kisame's shoulder. He wheeled around only to see that Itachi, sharingan glaring, had the man pinned by the throat to a tree.

"You will not address her again," The Uchiha's voice revealed none of the anger that was raging in his eyes. "You were wrong she is no monster, but I am. You are worth as much to me dead as you are alive and I will not hesitate to sully my hands with your blood."

Kisame was in shock. He had never witnessed Itachi as angry as he was in this moment, and he had never seen him rise to the defense of anyone. He watched as the Uchiha tightened his grip on the man's throat causing his face to turn an unhealthy shade of purple. Perhaps the most startling occurrence however was when Sakura walked up to him and gently placed her hand on his wrist.

"Please Itachi let him go," She quietly requested. "He isn't worth it and he is right I did act like an animal."

Itachi gave the man's throat one final squeeze before letting go and watching him slide to the ground. The few times that he had seen Itachi mad no one had been able to talk him down; hell no one had ever been able to talk him out of anything that he wanted to do. But with one gentle touch and a quiet request the girl had tamed the beast. Kisame got the feeling that having her around was going to be even more interesting than he had previously thought.

"Kisame," Itachi turned to him with the tomes in his eyes still viciously spinning. "Take him the rest of the way; I grow weary of his presence. We shall wait for you at the stream that we passed earlier."

"Anything you say kid," Kisame gathered the still choking man into his arms and headed out. Oh how he wished that he could be a fly on the wall to witness all that he would miss while he was away.

It was a little over an hour latter before Sakura finally decided to speak to the obviously angry man.

"Itachi I think that I will go ahead and head out," she said. "The next rouge shinobi that I plan to go after is supposed to be in Earth Country and I really need to get to the ferry."

"I already told you that you will be traveling with us," Itachi sighed while pinning her with his still spinning eyes.

"Will you stop making them spin like that?" Sakura requested. "Or better yet just turn your sharingan off."

"No," he said as he ceased the spinning, but left his sharingan on.

"That uses a lot of chakra you know," Sakura told him just as a thought occurred to her. "Wait a minute you are having problems just like Kakashi aren't you."

"I am unaware of what kind of problems Kakashi-san may have had," Itachi replied and Sakura was happy to conclude from the tone of his voice that he was calming down.

"He was going blind," she supplied, "not to mention he was having horrible headaches from over using his sharingan."

"Hn," Itachi intoned unwilling to answer conclusively.

"You had a headache after using your sharingan on me yesterday," she announced earning a raised eyebrow from Itachi. "Oh don't act that way. I already told you that I am a trained medic I notice those kinds of things. I know that as a shinobi you are reluctant to reveal any possible weakness to an enemy, but you don't have anything to worry about. I am sure that even if I am ever able to completely master the Kyuubi I would still be no match for you."

"What happened to Kakashi-san?" He asked ignoring the rest of her speech because he was quite sure that if she ever mastered the use of her demon she would be able to take out Pein; not that it would be an easy fight.

"I healed him," the happiness in her voice at that declaration was unmistakable.

"Hn," Itachi was truly astounded he had seen several medics and they had all assured him that the damage to his eyes was irreversible.

"Hey I have an idea," she chirped. "You want me to stay for whatever crazy reason and I want to go. So how about I will stay with you and Kisame long enough to heal your eyes. It took me two weeks' worth of treatments to heal Kakashi's but it will probably take twice as long to heal yours given you have two sharingan and I don't yet know the extent of the damage."

"Why would you do such a thing?" He was honestly curious as to why she would repair her enemy's most valuable weapon.

"Because you saved me from myself," she sincerely replied. "It is the least that I can do, and I don't like owing other's. It would put us back to where we began."

"I shall think about it," Itachi assured her. "Kisame will be returning shortly and then we shall find a place to stay for the night."


	13. Chapter 13

Itachi had been right it had only taken Kisame a couple of hours to return with the bounty from Shinji. They had then decided that they would travel back to the village that had been attacked to stay for the night. Kisame assured them that he had seen an inn while they had been there that had not sustained damage. Itachi had seemed eager to get to a place where he could find a real bed to sleep in, but Sakura was not as enthused. She still considered her attempts at helping the village a failure. She was sure that the mother whom she had handed her dead child to would agree.

Needless to say they were all a little shocked at the reception that they received when they arrived back at the small village. Sakura was speechless when cheers of 'Our Angel has returned', began throughout the village. Itachi and Kisame were equally surprised to receive praise for 'being their Angel's saviors'. None of them had ever been so wholeheartedly welcomed anywhere in their lives. When they at last made it through the throngs that had gathered to witness their return and into the inn the innkeeper refused to accept payment and gave them not just two, but three of his best rooms on the house.

"I am starting to see how this goody-goody Leaf thing can work for you," Kisame joked when they were at last alone in Sakura's room which was located conveniently between the other two. "Itachi you should have told me how this shit worked years ago."

"I normally do not receive the same enthusiastic welcome that my former comrades enjoy," Itachi replied.

"No one does except for Naruto," Sakura said.

"Must be everyone just loves the damn fox," Kisame grinned. "At any rate let's go ahead and split the bounty."

"Split it," Sakura questioned, "don't you have to turn it in to the Akatsuki leader?"

"Hell no," Kisame clarified. "I wouldn't stay in any organization that I had to hand everything over to. Akatsuki pays us a monthly allowance and on top of that any job that we do for them we turn in half of the money and split the rest. I guess that this time we will just have to make it a three way split. Then once we hit the mainland we will just go to a bank and wire half of the money into the Akatsuki's accounts."

"Just split it two ways," Sakura told him, "I don't want any of that money."

"No," Itachi spoke up. "You did most of the work and you will receive your fair portion. Don't forget you are a missing nin now. No matter how unsavory the job never refuse your pay."

"I have plenty of money," Sakura defended. "I had all of my savings, Tsunade gave me more than a year's worth of pay before I left, not to mention I have already collected a few bounties."

"It does not matter kid," Kisame said as he set a large sum of money beside her. "You always have to take what you can get whenever you can. Not to mention you should keep it all in a scroll that you keep on your person, not in your pack. You never know when you might have to leave everything behind."

"Sounds like you are talking from experience," Sakura mused as she gathered up the money knowing that she could never win an argument when they were both against her.

"I've had to leave everything on more than one occasion," Kisame chuckled. "Next village that we go through with a ninja supply shop we will pick you up a scroll that will only work with your chakra and you can keep your stash of cash in it and anything else that you just couldn't bear to leave behind."

"Thanks," Sakura offered him a small smile as she rummaged through her pack for the pouch that she currently kept all of her money in. She felt herself turn beet red when Kakashi's copy of Icha-Icha fell out; she hoped that neither of her companions had seen it. Her hopes were dashed when she saw Itachi's eyes widen and for a split second a look of abashed horror crossed his features.

"Nice choice of literature kid," Kisame laughed so hard that Sakura thought that he might just fall off of the bed. "I would keep that in the scroll with your money."

"It is not mine," Sakura sputtered. "Well it is but I didn't buy it. My sensei gave it to me."

"Damn I wish that I could have had a sensei like that," the blue man was almost turning purple from laughing so hard.

"You knew Kakashi right," Sakura turned to Itachi for support.

"Indeed," Itachi confirmed, "when I was still a resident of Konoha we did cross paths. His taste in literature was always questionable. I would burn that if I were you."

"No, I love it," Sakura blurted before she thought of the possible implication of her words. "I have never read it, but he gave it to me so I love it."

"Keep your book kid," Kisame decided to throw her a life line before she crawled under the bed. "Let's all clean up and go get a bite to eat. I am sure that the villagers would love to have another chance to dote on their Angel."

* * *

><p>As soon as the words had left Kisame's mouth Sakura had seized the moment and ran into the bathroom that was attached to her room closing the door a bit harder than was necessary. She had heard Kisame laughing the whole way out of her room. Too bad that she didn't know that it wasn't her that he laughed at, but his partner, in all of their years of traveling together he had never seen Itachi look so horrified. Finally Sakura had some peace and took time to carefully wash in the shower eliminating any traces of the blood that remained on her, well at least from her body. She knew too well that their blood however justly taken would still forever stain her soul. Now she found herself in front of the mirror just finishing her braid. Finally she walked into her room and started to grab another set of her shinobi attire to put on when a thought occurred to her. She was going out to dinner with two of the most powerful shinobi in the world. With that thought in mind she dug a little deeper into her pack and pulled out the one piece of civilian clothing that she had brought with her. At the time she was packing she justified bringing it because she was able to hide a considerable amount of weapons in it. Really it had been a gift from Ino and it was just so beautiful that she couldn't stand to leave it behind; even though she was sure that she would never find a good reason to wear it. Tonight though provided just that. Not only was she going to be dining with others but her dinner mates were definitely strong enough that she felt she could justify leaving her katana behind.<p>

"What's taking so damn long?" Kisame demanded as he knocked on the kunoichi's door.

Itachi had wisely chosen to lean against the wall across from the door and ignore his partner's pounding. Finally the door opened and Sakura began berating Kisame for pounding so loudly, but Itachi didn't hear a word that she said. He was riveted by the sight before him. Sakura had again put her hair into a long braid that went all the way down her back and she wore a short kimono that hugged her figure flattering her lithe form. It had only one long sleeve and was a shade of jade that perfectly matched her eyes and had dragonflies and Sakura petals embroidered in shades of pink and green. The overall effect was stunning. Finally he was brought back to reality by his partner's voice saying his name.

"Itachi stop starring and tell the kid that she cleans up nice," the large man teased.

"Indeed," Itachi agreed while inclining his head slightly in greeting to Sakura.

"Thank you," Sakura replied well aware that a blush was building on her cheeks.

"Well let's go get some dinner," Kisame broke the silence. "I could eat a horse."


	14. Chapter 14

Itachi didn't sleep well; he never had. Well at least he hadn't since that one fateful night so long ago that had shaped the course of his future. A missing nin could never afford to sleep well regardless of how secure they thought their current location was or how many chakra tags they had placed about they had to be constantly alert to the movements of any chakra signatures around them. That was how Itachi was aware that Sakura had left her room. He waited just a moment to be sure that he would not be noticed before he suppressed his chakra and followed her out into the night. He merged with the shadows and quickly began to follow her movements. He noticed that she was back in her shinobi attire which was naturally better for lurking around in the darkness, but she did not have her pack which indicated that she did not plan to flee.

Even though he was now sure that she would not be leaving the village he still trailed her curious to see what her motives for heading out so late and all alone were. The first place that she stopped was the village temple and he watched as she withdrew the pouch that he knew she carried her cash in before crossing the threshold. When she came out a few minutes later she tucked the pouch which was now much lighter back into a pocket. Itachi would almost bet that the poor box was now overladen with her portion of the bounty from their mark; foolish girl. He stayed far enough behind her when she turned a corner that he would not be discovered. She finally slowed her pace as she entered the village's cemetery and at last she stopped before four freshly dug graves. She was silent as she lowered herself to her knees and began to say a prayer for the dead. These must be the ones that she had been unable to save. He felt almost like a voyeur observing such a personal moment and was about to turn and leave when a soft voice reached his well-trained ears.

"You might as well come out," Sakura said. "I know you are there. You have been there since I left the inn."

"How did you know?" Itachi questioned as he stepped out from his well concealed position.

"Your chakra," she replied without taking her eyes from the graves. "I know that you have concealed it, but you forget chakra is kind of my thing."

"Hn," he agreed as he came to stand by her side. Sakura was the first shinobi to ever be able to detect him when he had his presence concealed.

"How do you do it?" Sakura asked him though she had still not lifted her eyes from the graves. Itachi did not have to ask what she meant.

"You pick the one thing in the world that means more to you than any other and you fight for it," he told her. "You fight to protect that one thing no matter the cost even if you must lay down your own life. As long as you do that any good you are able to do is a mere bonus, and any failure can be overcome as long as it does not affect your one true goal."

"What is your goal Itachi? What do you fight to protect?" When she asked she turned sorrowful eyes up to his from where she remained kneeling on the ground. It was a look of such sorrow that Itachi knew he could not lie to her.

"Sasuke," he quietly replied while never once breaking the eye contact that she had initiated. He saw her eyes widen at his answer.

"I don't understand," she whispered truly confused by his confession.

"All is not as it seems," he told her. "Surely by now you have realized that the world is not all black and white."

"We live in a world of grey," she sadly acknowledge. "Will you explain it all to me one day?"

Itachi looked deeply into her sad eyes, but this time he saw that spark of hope very faintly that had still stubbornly refused to died. He was certain that by the time he had been a missing nin as long as she had that all of his hope was long gone. But here she was still clinging to hope and this time it was such a simple yet complex request. She wanted to know his story. She craved to know how he sought to protect Sasuke above all else; even himself. Sakura wanted to understand him. He looked into those big green eyes that seemed to be begging him to please not deny her small request. Slowly he reached his hand out to offer her help standing; she looked at his hand and then back up at his eyes as she stretched her own hand up and placed it gently into his.

"I will tell you, but not tonight," he assured her as he helped her rise to her feet. "It is a long story and tonight you need to rest."

"Thank you Itachi," she said once she was again on her feet.

"It is nothing Sakura," he lied nervous already about what she would think of him once she knew his whole tale.

Meanwhile on a roof far enough away to avoid detection, but not so far that he could not hear all that was being said a large blue man smiled to himself. "I knew those two kids would be good for each other."

* * *

><p>The next day the three shinobi received a fond farewell and had to politely refuse several gifts on their way out of the village. When they were almost out of the gate a young woman and her child who could have been no more than five came running up to them. Itachi recognized them to be the pair who had been pleading with the village head to send help after Sakura.<p>

"Lady kunoichi," the woman yelled as she waved for them to stop. "I don't know if you remember me but you saved my Kyo. I made food for you and your companions to take on your journey with you."

Itachi looked and saw that Sakura was about to refuse, and he knew why. The little bit of food would likely have cost the woman a good deal of her presumably small income. But Itachi also saw something in the woman's eyes. The woman before them had realized that she was going to lose her son, and had Sakura not arrived when she did that would have been the case. The woman was desperate to show her thanks in whatever way that she could so before Sakura could refuse he reached out and took the carefully wrapped package from her hands.

"Thank you," he said to her. "We would have not been able to eat today if not for your kindness."

"No it is I who owe all of you thanks," the woman bowed deeply to show her appreciation.

Her small son then walked up to Sakura.

"I thought that this would look pretty in your pink hair," the little boy held out a lovely green ribbon.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she knelt down to his level and accepted the gift afraid of hurting the little boy's feelings if she did not.

"I knew she would like it," the little boy cheered before running back to his mother's side.

With the gifts received they were once again on their way. When Sakura was sure that none of the villagers who were still watching could hear she turned to Itachi.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. "Look at how much stuff she sent don't you know that to her that probably cost a fortune."

"How much more do you think she treasures the life of her son?" Itachi questioned. "When we arrived in the village she and her son were pleading with the village leader to send someone to aide you. She knows that without you her child would be dead, and to refuse her would be an insult to her honor."

"Oh," was the only response that Sakura could formulate when she felt the truth of his statement sink in.

"Not to mention that your portion of the bounty which you left in the poor box will support that whole damn village for a month," Kisame spoke up giving away the fact that he had been trailing both of them.

"How did you know?" Sakura raised a brow. "If you were following me too how did I not detect you?"

"I am older and have enough experience to know to stay far enough away so that fox doesn't tip you off to my presence," he smirked down at the girl. "Not to mention I wasn't so worried about you that I forgot all of my damn training."

"Hn," Itachi seemed to almost pout as he swept past his traveling companions and leapt into the trees.

"Great," Kisame muttered, "he is probably going to stay like that all day."

Sakura learned two things about Itachi that day. One was that like her he was able of holding on to anger for quite a while. Even if it was over something petty and seemed more like pouting than anything else. The other thing that she had learned as they set down for a silent lunch caused her to giggle and earned her a glare.

It was worth it though to see the way that his eyes lit up when he saw the home made dango that had been wrapped into each of the lunch boxes that the woman had taken great effort to prepare. Itachi Uchiha had a sweet tooth. In just the short time that Sakura had been with them both she had discovered that while they were capable of extreme violence if provoked; her companions were not complete monsters. No they were still human and that gave her hope that maybe she still was too.


	15. Chapter 15

Once they had reached the main land the three traveling companions had headed to a safe house that Kisame had explained belonged not to Akatsuki, but to the two partners. It was always good to have a safe haven that no one knew of the large man had explained. Sakura had been a bit worried about what a house that these two owned would look like, but her worries had proven themselves to be false. The place was simply decorated but charming even if it was a little dusty and a touch too close to Fire for her liking. As soon as they arrived Kisame had gone to replenish the store of firewood while Itachi showed Sakura to the room that would be hers for the duration of their stay.

"It is a bit small," Itachi explained as he led her to the second floor, "and there is only one bathroom, but it will serve our needs."

"So Akatsuki does not know about this place?" Sakura asked still a little uncertain as to what could have made the pair decide that they needed a place that even their comrades did not know of.

"No," he replied. "Always remember that however loyal you are to others you cannot always expect them to remain loyal to you. Actually you are a prime example of why a place such as this is a wise investment."

"I suppose so," Sakura acknowledged though she was a bit uneasy about the growing list of ways that she was similar to the two S-ranked criminals. "Aren't you a little worried about showing this place to me?"

"If we were you wouldn't be here," Itachi replied. "If you are ever parted from us and in need of shelter you may feel free to use this house as though it were your own."

"Thank you," Sakura offered a small smile to him. She was actually touched that either of them would offer their haven to her.

"The room to the left is Kisame's," Itachi indicated a door that was slightly cracked open. "Mine is on the right and you may use the room that is next to it. The bathroom is across the hall from your door and you may freshen up now if you like."

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't have to be told twice and jumped at the chance to clean the grime from their travels off. When she went downstairs she lifted a brow at the sight before her. She was able to see Kisame through the window splitting wood in the yard, but what earned a giggle was Itachi. He was going through the lower floor, sans Akatsuki cloak, raising windows and dusting. It was all so domestic that it just struck her as extremely funny.<p>

All of her life Sakura had been rightfully told to fear men such as these two, and due to those teachings she had never even thought about the fact that they would ever partake in such mundane tasks. Itachi of course had heard her giggle and stopped to turn a quizzical glance in her direction.

"I am sorry," Sakura apologized, "I just never would have thought that I would see you cleaning."

"It was something that I admittedly never did before leaving the Leaf," Itachi acknowledged.

"Well I need to do something too I can't have you and Kisame doing all of the work," Sakura told him. "Where is the kitchen? I can look around and see what I could put together for dinner if you keep a supply of food."

"This way," Itachi led her to the kitchen. "Just look around and take stock of what you need there is a small village nearby and we will go and make whatever purchases you deem necessary."

"Ok," Sakura said happy to have something to do to make herself useful.

Sakura began looking around and was pleased to see that they had pretty much everything that they would need so far as nonperishables. So far as she could tell they kept quite a supply of almost everything that you could think of. Finally she turned from the cabinets to what she assumed must be the pantry. When she opened the door however she was shocked to see what was held within. It wasn't a pantry at all but a small room that had a futon against the back wall. However the most dominating feature was the intricate seal that dominated the majority of the floor. Sakura got the distinct feeling that she had stumbled upon something that was not meant for her eyes so she quickly took a step back eager to close the door, but instead of crossing the threshold she bumped into something solid.

"Do you know what this is?" Itachi whispered from so close that it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"It is a seal," Sakura replied her voice sounding much smaller than she would have liked. "From what I can tell it is some sort of teleportation seal."

"Impressive," Itachi said, "though I really should expect no less from the girl that was able to seal the nine tails within herself."

"Itachi what are you doing?" She asked as he took a step forward causing both of them to go deeper into the room.

She felt her heart rate quicken as she felt Itachi grab one of her hands and a kunai appeared in his other. She could sense the power that lurked just below the surface of the man who was still pressed firmly against her back; this was the first time that she had felt truly in danger while in his presence. Before she could react and defend herself Itachi ran his blade slowly across her palm leaving a trail of crimson in its wake. He gently tilted her hand and allowed some of the blood to drip into the center of the seal. A light blue glow illuminated the intricate design that formed the seal. As soon as the glow faded Itachi wiped the excess blood from her palm.

"Amazing," he said as he took note of the fact that the wound he had inflicted had already healed.

"The demon chakra speeds healing," Sakura told him in a shaky voice before at last turning to face him. "What have you done?"

"If ever you are in desperate need of escape you only need to preform your normal transportation jutsu with blood on your palm and you will be brought here," he explained.

"Are you two just going to stay in there or are we going to head to town to restock?" Kisame suddenly appeared and his presence dissolved the tension in the air. Neither of them knew that the reason that he had so suddenly arrived was because the smell of the kunoichi's blood had alarmed him.

"Of course," Itachi stepped out of the room as though nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Sakura was surprised that her two companions left their cloaks behind as they began their trek to the village. Sakura didn't give it much thought however as her mind was still in the small room that she had stumbled upon earlier. True in that moment she had felt fear of Itachi, but there was something else as well. There had been an electric feel to the air and a strange sensation within her own body that she had never experienced before. She was not sure what to think of it. She did however know that she was more afraid of that feeling than she was of Itachi taking her life. Death would be easy, but that feeling was anything but.<p>

She had actually found herself greatly enjoying the company of the two even though she knew that she shouldn't. She wasn't a shinobi of Konoha any longer so she didn't consider her traveling with them a betrayal to her country. However it would be a knife through the heart to Sasuke. She knew that but she had always only planned to be with them for a short time and she never intended for Sasuke to learn of that time. But those sensations were a betrayal to the younger Uchiha whether he ever learned of them or not. Sakura was now in more of a hurry than ever to finish the healing that she had promised Itachi and leave. If ever she was able to return to her home she did not want anything to happen that would make her unable to live with herself; or earn Sasuke's hate.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as the trio returned from town Sakura began cooking their dinner. She was more than happy to prepare their meal for the evening. When she was back in Konoha cooking was always something that she enjoyed. She had always kept herself so busy that cooking was a way for her to loose herself and just enjoy the mundane task at hand. Not to mention she was actually pretty good at it though she never let her teammates in on that little secret. An involuntary smile crossed her face as she thought about her boys; if they would have ever learned that she could cook then she was certain that she would have never been able to get rid of them. Funny about how she had worried about little things like that when she would give anything now just to see them again.

"Something smells great," Kisame declared once he returned downstairs after going to his room to put away a few purchases that he had made in town.

"I hope that you like it," Sakura offered him a smile.

"I am sure that I will love it," he assured her, "Itachi and I aren't exactly good cooks."

"Could have fooled me with all of the cleaning that you guys were doing earlier I would have figured that you were both masters of all things domestic," she teased.

"Not exactly," he gave her a toothy grin. "Here I got you this while we were in town."

"It is a storage scroll," Sakura stated the obvious when she picked up the scroll that he had set on the counter next to her. "But I didn't even see a shinobi supply store."

"There isn't one," he agreed, "but we are such good customers that the old guy that owns the general store keeps a few things in stock for us. If you ever need anything he can order in whatever you want."

"Thank you Kisame," Sakura impulsively wrapped her arms around the large man giving him the first hug that he could remember having since he was a child, and that was how Itachi found them.

"Am I interrupting?" The Uchiha asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Not at all," Sakura said as she turned back to the stove and removed their dinner placing it in a serving dish. "I was just thanking Kisame for getting me a storage scroll. You are actually just in time dinner is ready."

The conversation was kept light through the course of the meal. It mainly consisted of the two men praising the food which earned more than one blush from Sakura. As soon as the meal was done Sakura turned to Itachi.

"Would you mind if I examined your eyes tonight?" Truly she was eager to see what she would be facing. She had committed herself to this, but truth be told she was still unsettled after their earlier encounter and was eager to get her work started.

"If you wish," Itachi granted.

"Great," she smiled, "it would probably be best to do this in your room as I need you to be laying down while I work."

"I'll handle the dishes you two just go ahead and get started," Kisame offered.

* * *

><p>After graciously accepting Kisame's offer Itachi led Sakura to his room and moved a chair next to his bed for her to do her work from.<p>

"Thank you," she said as she took a seat after he laid on the bed. "Now I have to warn you that this is probably going to feel strange to you. It always feels weird to have someone else's chakra coursing through your system. I promise that I will not harm you so please just don't try to kill me."

"I trust you," Itachi admitted.

Finally Sakura gently placed her hands on Itachi's temples and allowed her chakra to flow through him giving herself a vivid mental image of his eyes. She had to work a little harder than she normally would have because once again as soon as she made physical contact with the Uchiha those same traitorous feelings came rushing back to her. That sense of danger mixed with something electrical and exciting. When she just couldn't take it anymore she decided to break the silence.

"So you promised to tell me your story would you mind doing it now?" She asked almost praying that he would comply so that she would have a distraction.

"It is a long tale and I probably could not explain it all to you tonight," Itachi answered after a long pause.

"That's alright," Sakura replied, "maybe you could just tell me a little of it as I work on healing you each night."

"As you wish," Itachi conceded as he let his eyes drift shut. He had promised to tell her, but he did not think that he could bare to look her in the eyes while he did. She would be the first soul that he told his tale to in its entirety and if he was completely honest with himself he was a little concerned what she would think of him when all was told.

"Itachi," Sakura gently prompted after he had remained silent for several minutes. "You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to."

"No," he replied, "truth be told before the end comes I would be comforted if someone out there knew the truth, and as I already told you I trust you Sakura. I suppose that you know the tale of how Konoha was founded?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "the story of Konoha's founding is still taught in the ninja academy."

"Then I suppose that an appropriate beginning would be to have you understand what it was like to be a Uchiha before the massacre," he began. "Uchiha with few exceptions are an exceedingly prideful people. So much so that very few were even allowed to marry outside of the clan. I have given it much thought and come to the conclusion that some of the problems of the clan at least mentally were handed down from years of inbreeding."

"Studies are still inconclusive due to the fact that most clans refuse to allow for many tests to be ran, but most medics would agree with your conclusion," Sakura acknowledged.

"As the head of the clan my father was an exception," Itachi continued unsure of how to feel about the confirmation of his suspicions. "He unlike most of the others was free to choose whomever he desired to marry. Mother was not of Uchiha heritage, but she had served on many ANBU missions with father. He saw that she was remarkably talented kunoichi and knew that she would bare him powerful heirs. Contrary to the belief of most the fire jutsu that Sasuke and I both excel at are not from our Uchiha heritage, but from mother."

"But from what I understand most Uchiha had a fire nature," Sakura was quite curious to learn more of their family.

"That is true," Itachi agreed, "but while the Uchiha were good with fire jutsu mother's family had mastered the art. She was the only child born to her parents whom died shortly after the marriage. From what I was able to learn of my maternal grandparents I believe that if they would have known the life that she would be forced to live they never would have agreed to the union. As I said father chose her because of the potential strength of any offspring that they may bare, but he took the time to woo her. While his decision was purely a rational choice mother married for love."

"Did he ever love her?" Sakura felt great sorrow for the woman who had once fought with the katana that she now owned.

"He loved no one," The sorrowfulness was evident in Itachi's voice; it was the first true emotion, other than anger, that Sakura had ever heard from him.

"I am sorry Itachi," she felt an unexplainable need to comfort the man.

"Sakura," Itachi replied opening his eyes and looking into hers for the first time, "I do not tell you any of this to earn your pity make no mistake I am the true villain in this story."

"Itachi," she spoke in a near whisper. "Do you remember when I told that missing nin that Kisame was not a monster? I would have told him the same about you."

"You fear me," Itachi insisted, "I have seen it in your eyes."

"You are mistaken," Sakura assured him.

She did not know why she felt so compelled to comfort the man that by all rights she had thought was a monster for her entire life, but she did. He had the opportunity to kill her many times, but he did not, and he had comforted her when she was in her lowest moment. Itachi had held his hand out to her and gently lifted her from her deepest moment of despair, and when she heard the sorrow in his voice she felt an irrational desire to do the same for him. The instant that he had opened those depthless onyx eyes and looked into hers and she had seen the regret that swam all the way to the core of his being she felt more certain than she ever had about anything in her life that she had to help him. She wanted nothing more in that moment than for Itachi to take the hand that she was trying to offer to him, maybe it was just the medic in her, but Sakura felt certain that they had crossed paths for this. She now had more than just Itachi's eyes to heal, but even with all of her training Sakura was unsure of how to mend a heart.

Before she could speak again Itachi's eyes unexpectedly bled red and the tomes began to violently spin. Suddenly she felt as though she was back in the transportation room. Quickly she withdrew her chakra and removed her hands from his head, but she refused to let her gaze waver.

"You lie," he declared in a voice that was as cold as ice, "I can see the fear even now."

"I was able to detect the problem when you activated your sharingan," Sakura told him in the voice that she had always used with her most difficult patients. "As I expected the treatment required will be very similar to that which I have used in the past on patients with the sharingan."

Finally Sakura diverted her eyes as she stood and went to the door, but she paused just before she opened it. Defiantly she turned and again locked her eyes with his deadly scarlet glare.

"By the way Itachi," she intoned in a voice as cold as his own, "I am not afraid of you. If you wanted to hurt me you would have done so by now. What I fear are the feelings I experience when I am too close to you. I fear that they are more traitorous than the act of healing you. In case you have forgotten the penalty under Konoha law for healing a missing S-Ranked shinobi is death, and I have done that twice already."

With that said she walked out and gently closed the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: First of all I would like to thank all of you for reading this especially those of you kind enough to leave a review. With this being my first story I never would have thought that so many of you would read this. I feel the need to give you all a warning. I use my writing to help me get through things in my life so this story is going to take a very dark turn. I apologize in advance and understand if any of you want to stop reading it. It is a horrible twist but one that for my own sanity I had to take.

* * *

><p>Morning had arrived, but Itachi's anger had yet to abate. He had spent the whole night allowing it to simmer. How dare the kunoichi presume to pity him? How could she stare unflinchingly into his eyes? Did she not know the danger that she put herself in by doing so? Did she somehow forget that it was his job to hand her over on a silver platter to Akatsuki? Was she truly so ignorant as to try to forget the endless amounts of blood that he had spilled?<p>

No he knew that she hadn't and that was what made it even worse. The foolish girl knew first hand exactly what kind of an animal that he was and yet she had still tried to reach out to him. She had even indirectly been one of his victims. He knew for a fact that she had been in love with his little brother and the emotional trauma that Itachi had put him through had rendered him incapable of returning her feelings. She was also well aware that it was his duty to hand her over and that her blood was almost certain to eventually coat his hands. He was sure that if he were not already damned to hell that once the game, as she had once called what was going on between them, was over that he would be. Yet still out of some misguided since of honor she was dumb enough to try to heal him.

Finally Itachi rose from his bed and went downstairs. He was unsurprised, though still disappointed, to see that the other occupants of the house were still in the kitchen. The tension in the air as he crossed the room and began to make his breakfast was so thick that he could physically feel it.

"You sure did sleep late," Kisame spoke up trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Hn," was the monotone reply from the Uchiha.

"Well I guess that I am going to go cut some more firewood," the large blue man declared once he saw that his attempt to lighten the mood had failed.

"Allow me," Sakura declared as she pushed herself away from the table. "After all I don't have anything to do until tonight after dinner when I will begin healing Itachi's eyes."

She rose from the table and left the room without looking back. Itachi finally came to sit at the table and they ate in silence until an explosive boom broke the silence.

"Alright what is wrong with her?" Kisame finally asked.

"She does not fear me," Itachi told him.

"That is supposed to be a bad thing?" Sometimes Kisame just couldn't understand Itachi's line of thinking.

"She should," Itachi bit back. "She is well aware of the fact that I am supposed to hand her over to Akatsuki, and still she stubbornly refuses to fear me."

"Oh that," Kisame chuckled as he stood up and placed Samehada on his back. "The kid just realizes something that you don't."

"Explain," Itachi demanded.

"She just knows that not only will you not harm her, but you won't let anyone else touch a hair on her head," the large man replied before he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Sakura was furious. She had tried to reach out to Itachi and that ass had activated his sharingan in an attempt to scare her away. Well he should realize by now that she was a stubborn woman and that his stupid little eye trick, as Kisame referred to it, was not going to scare her. He was such a damn jerk she fumed as she hit another tree with a chakra infused fist. Sakura felt a primal thrill as she watched it fall to the ground.<p>

"You do know that we don't even need firewood right?" Kisame asked as he stepped into the clearing that didn't exist until the kunoichi had come outside.

"Would you rather that I punch you?" Sakura asked without turning to face him.

"No," he chuckled, "I don't suppose that I would. What is wrong kid?"

"Your partner," Sakura ground out as she sent another tree crashing to the ground.

"Care to explain," Kisame prompted.

"I told him that he was not a monster so he decided to act like an ass," she finally turned to face him.

"He is an ass," Kisame confirmed, "but then again most of us are."

"Oh he is in a league of his own," Sakura huffed as she set down on one of the trees that had fallen victim to her wrath. "I have never had anyone try so hard to convince me that they were some kind of horrible monster, and then get so pissed off when I insisted that they weren't."

"He just wants you to see him in the same light that he sees himself," Kisame explained to her. "You are good for him kid. Believe it or not you are the first person that I have ever seen him reach out to, and you are definitely the first person to reach out to him. You just have to understand that he doesn't quite know how to handle that."

Sakura was about to ask Kisame another question, but was interrupted when Itachi stepped into the clearing. He looked at her with his sharingan spinning as she stood from the log that she had set to rest on.

"Fight me," Itachi demanded.

"You want a fight?" Sakura did not back down.

"Anything goes," Itachi declared, "do not hold back. It would not bode well for you to do so."

"That's just fine with me," Sakura gave him a feral smile. "Just don't expect me to heal any damage that I do."

"You will not be able to do any," he returned her smile with a smirk. "Kisame do not interfere."

"I wouldn't dream of it," The large blue man replied as the two began their battle.

As soon as Itachi ordered Kisame to stay out of the way he launched several kunai in her direction and she nimbly evaded each of them. She then knelt close to the ground and began a series of hand seals before launching a strong water dragon in his direction. Just as she had expected he used a fire jutsu to counter and the clearing was suddenly filled with steam providing her with ample coverage. She smiled to herself. She had the upper hand now. Itachi was unable to see her, but she could smell him, and hear every slight move that he made.

'Would you like to use my chakra?' The nine tails asked? Truth be told he was highly amused by the behavior of the two.

'He said not to hold back,' Sakura smiled as she began to mix her chakra with his.

When she was done she performed a wind jutsu not to attack him, but in order to clear away the steam that their earlier attacks had created. When at last it was all gone she took great joy in watching the Uchiha's eyes widen just a fraction. She supposed that it would be slightly alarming to see a jinjuriki standing before you with a tail whipping wildly behind their back.

"What is the matter Itachi?" She teased. "You were the one that said to hold nothing back. You were so hell bent on showing me what a monster you are. Now please allow me to show you what the meaning of that word truly is."

She didn't allow him time to react before rushing him at a speed that even his sharingan would have been hard pressed to follow. Just before she reached him she sent chakra just into the tips of her fingers. When she was close enough she lashed out hitting his shoulder before quickly moving out of range of any possible counter. Itachi was left with his right arm useless as warm blood ran down his shoulders from her expertly placed chakra scalpel.

"What is the matter?" She asked as she lifted her fingers which were coated with his blood into her line of vision. Slowly and deliberately she lifted them to her lips and sampled his blood. "So sweet. Before this is over I shall bathe in your blood."

"Itachi," Kisame warned, "it is that damn fox chakra. She can control it, but the power rush and the foxes hostile nature is going to drive her insane. You have to stop this now."

"Wrong answer," Sakura laughed as she slammed her fist into the ground hard enough to cause both of the men to have to leap away. "This has nothing to do with the fox. This is just what happens when you piss me off."

Itachi launched several kunai with exploding tags in her direction, but his aim was off. Sakura did not have the same problem as she lifted a boulder that she had unearthed earlier and sent it directly at him. He was saved only by a precisely timed substitution jutsu. He followed it up with a quick fire jutsu that she had no problems getting clear of.

"Are you playing with me?" She demanded pinning him with her shining jade eyes. "You are better than this. Fight me damn it!"

Itachi obliged her request, but still she was left unharmed. She at last drew his mother's katana from her back causing him to draw his own. He was only able to keep a good grip on it with one arm, but that would be good enough. He had taken down many an enemy while in worse shape than he was in now. They began a deadly dance engaging and disengaging each other with skill that few would be able to master. Finally the kunoichi made a mistake and left her left flank wide open to attack, but Itachi did not take advantage of it.

That was it; he now had his answer. Before the girl could land another blow Itachi was gone leaving nothing but ravens taking to the sky in his wake.

"Damn," Kisame ground out looking at the kunoichi who still was enshrouded in purple chakra. "He just had to leave me to clean up his mess."

Kisame was happy to see that just as he was reaching for Samehada the girl withdrew the demon chakra.

"Don't worry," she assured him, "I told you that I was just pissed. But please tell me what the hell all of that was about?"

"That was just Itachi figuring something out," he explained.

"What exactly was he trying to figure out?" Sakura questioned.

"Just the fact that he is not capable of hurting you," Kisame smiled. "I told you that he is convinced that he is a monster. You just got one step closer to showing him that he isn't."

"We are all shinobi," Sakura reasoned. "We can all be monsters, but I don't think that means that we all are. It is just the life that we chose that sometimes leaves us no option."

"Glad to hear you coming around kid," Kisame ruffled the girl's pink hair much as her sensei had on so many occasions.

"It is something that Itachi taught me," she told him. "I guess that now I just have to teach him that the same rule applies to him."


	18. Chapter 18

Kisame and Sakura spent most of the day cutting up a few of the trees that she had knocked down. When they were finally done they went back to the house and were surprised to detect the aroma of freshly cooked food in the air. They both went and took turns washing up before going down to the kitchen only to see Itachi placing dinner upon the table.

"I am afraid that it is probably not as good as the meal which we enjoyed last night," Itachi told his two companions as they took their seats.

Their meal was eaten in silence as they all set around lost in their own thoughts. Sakura was wondering how to help someone who did not seem to want her help. Kisame wondered how long it would take the two to get over this little spat. Meanwhile Itachi still struggled with the fact that Kisame had been correct. He was unable to harm the kunoichi even after she had inflected damage on him. At last they were all finished eating.

"Kisame," Sakura finally broke the silence, "if you wouldn't mind cleaning up I would like to begin work on Itachi's eyes."

"No problem," Kisame replied as he began to gather the dishes from the table and Itachi rose to follow Sakura without a word.

* * *

><p>"If you would please lay down like last night I will be able to start working," Sakura told Itachi as she pulled the chair next to his bed.<p>

Itachi complied and lay down to allow her to begin. It was a matter of seconds before he felt her hands gently touch him and her chakra begin to caress and soothe his aching eyes. She had told him that it would feel strange to have her chakra in him, but she had been wrong. It actually felt wonderful. He was sure that were he a weaker man he could become addicted to the intoxicating feeling. Sakura's chakra had a way of soothing not just the area that she was working on, but one's entire being. Itachi had never before experienced such an intimate feeling with another living creature. Finally the desire to return at least something to her was so overwhelming that he decided to act on it.

"The katana that you wield was one of father's gifts to mother while they were courting," Itachi began.

"Did she ever use it in battle?" Sakura asked truly curious but more importantly wanting to grasp the olive branch that Itachi had extended.

"Yes," he replied, "but not for long. As soon as they were married she had to cease her life as a kunoichi in order to fulfill the duties that father laid out for her as matriarch of the Uchiha clan. It was not a life that she would have chosen for herself; she did it purely out of love for father. It was a love that she would soon realize was unrequited. By the time that she gave birth to me she was a broken woman; a mere shell of what she once had been."

"That is so sad," Sakura whispered. Her mind could not help but to remember the love that she had held for a Uchiha that had been just as one sided. At least it had been until it was too late.

"She held true to her duties and as you know bore two sons, but she was so damaged that she was unable to show love even to them," Itachi continued. "Father saw his offspring as nothing more than tools to further his ambitions, and ambitious he was. Almost all of the Uchiha were. I learned fast as a child that emotional attachments served only to weaken you. By the time that I entered the ninja academy I was already father's perfect emotionless tool. However that was all soon to change."

"What changed it?" Sakura inquired.

"The birth of Sasuke," Itachi said. "I had been taught not to feel, but there was something about watching him cry and be ignored that was too much to bare. It touched me in a way that I was never touched before. I cared; I loved. From the first moment that I tried to comfort him and he wrapped his tiny fingers around my own I vowed to protect him from the world that he was born into. I became his shield protecting him from father's wrath even if I could not protect him from the apathy that filled our house. I gave him all of the emotional support and care that one as stunted as I could provide."

"That is quiet a burden for one so young," Sakura again felt a great sadness for the man that she was trying to mend.

"Not as great as you would think," Itachi smirked. "It was a burden that I placed on my own shoulders. What was almost unbearable was the burden placed on me that I did not want. As you probably know I excelled in the ninja academy and graduated with record scores in record time. I became an ANBU captain younger than anyone had ever managed before. I loved it. I loved Konoha. I had pledged my life and loyalty to the village and I meant every word."

Itachi sighed and paused. Sakura tried desperately to wrap her head around how the little boy in Itachi's tale could have could have grown into the man that lay beneath her hands. She didn't have long to wonder before he steeled his resolve and started again.

"I already told you that the Uchiha were a proud people," Itachi continued, "but as we already spoke of there were mental issues within the clan. A great many of them suffered from severe paranoia. I was lucky to not be one of them. I had three joys to my life that kept me going through the dark days. There was Sasuke, Konoha, and my one true friend Shusui Uchiha. He was my cousin and like your former sensei's friend Obito he did not fit into the typical Uchiha mold. He was so vastly different from what was expected of a Uchiha that it was like a breath of fresh air. We trained together often and his joking carefree nature was one of the only things that could make me laugh, he reminded me of what I hoped Sasuke would grow to become. But even though he did not suffer from the paranoia that a great deal of our relatives fell to, he was as prideful as any of them."

"I never heard of Shusui," Sakura told him.

"I am sure that you have even if not by name," Itachi assured her. "It will become clear to you soon. I being the heir of the clan and Shusui being father's nephew were required to attend all clan meetings that were held when we were not on missions. It was during those meetings that our world began to crumble. Many of the clan elders and father began to express their displeasure with Konoha. They argued that the Uchiha district was not as prominent within Konoha as it should be. I tried to reason that the district was built on land that had been held by the clan since the founding of Konoha. They countered that the Hokage did not give enough high ranking positions to shinobi of the Uchiha clan. I tried to reason that was due to the fact that most of the Uchiha joined the police force instead of the normal shinobi ranks, and that all high ranking positions within the force were held by Uchiha. It was not enough they declared. The Uchiha were being held back. They began to call for civil war, and the rate at which the family was agreeing was alarming. I alone stood against them wielding what power I could as clan heir."

"The Uchiha were planning a civil war?" Sakura was horrified fearing that she knew where this story may be heading. It was a dark and dreadful outcome that she hoped to be untrue, but the graves lining the Uchiha cemetery screamed at her and refused to be denied.

"Father tried to reason with me as much as I tried to reason with him," Itachi sounded like more of a machine than a man at this point. "But it was to no avail and worse my refusal to give my blessing had earned their distrust. Finally it became clear that they would continue on their mad course regardless of my disapproval. It was then that my decision became clear. Father had wanted to make me into the perfect shinobi, and he had done well. I was a deadly force and my loyalty to my Hokage was unshakeable. Even if it pitted me against my family. I waited as long as I could before one night I crept under cover of darkness to the Hokage tower and told him everything. He told me to give him time. He promised to be in touch with me within two days. It was only when I was on my way back that I discovered my mistake. The clan's distrust in me had caused them to have me watched. I had foolishly allowed my emotions to make me careless and Shusui had followed me and heard everything."

"Oh Itachi," Sakura struggled to keep her voice from breaking. She now knew that she had heard of Shusui. He must have been the cousin that Itachi had killed before the massacre.

"That night after desperately trying to reason with him I awakened my mangekyo sharingan," he confirmed her fear. "The next night I was contacted not by the Hokage, but Danzo. He had a scroll with orders from the Hokage. In one week's time it would be worked so that I was the only Uchiha away on a mission and the ANBU would cleanse the Uchiha from the face of the earth. I was to be the one survivor due to my loyalty to Konoha and the fact that none wanted to see the sharingan completely disappear."

"The third was a kind man," Sakura argued, "there is no way that he would have ordered such a thing. True he would have done what was necessary to protect Konoha, but he never would have ordered the death of countless innocent children."

"I was desperate," Itachi ignored her outburst. "If an ANBU squad went through the district then all would be lost. Sasuke would be lost. I had been his shield since he was an infant and I could not afford to fail him. He was the one thing that I had vowed to protect above all else. I begged Danzo to let me handle it. I reasoned that no Uchiha were currently away. I told him that I would handle it that very night. I was clan heir and it was my duty. It would not be fitting to allow others to clean up my mess."

"Oh God," Sakura was disgusted by what she was hearing. She almost wanted to beg him to stop, but she knew that this was the first time that he was speaking of that night. Itachi needed this as much as she hated to hear the rest of the gruesome tale.

"Finally we reached an agreement," he told her. "I was to do what must be done and then meet back up with Danzo. The rest of the night is mostly a blur. I remember stalking them. Slaying them in their sleep; in their cribs. Finally I made my way to my own home, but something had alerted them to what had been happening even though I had allowed none the chance to cry out. Father fought me with the first weapon that he could reach, mother's long neglected katana, but he had done too well with my training. He was no match for me. Mother had silently stood there and watched me slay him and when I turned to face her she knelt down and bowed her head accepting her fate. It was then that Sasuke found us and I taunted him. I wanted him to love Konoha the way that I did. I wanted him to grow up feeling her love in return. I knew that if I directed his hatred at me that he would have that chance."

Itachi abruptly stopped speaking and opened his eyes when he felt something hit his head. Sakura had tears running down her cheeks even though she held her healing chakra steady and true. She was crying.

"I am sorry," Itachi held her watery gaze. "I know that I committed unspeakable crimes. I should not have burdened you the way that I have. I know how you feel about the loss of innocent life."

"No," Sakura cried. "It is all so horrible, but I am not crying for them I am crying for you. I am crying for the innocence that you were forced to lose that night. Don't you see you were just a little boy that burden should have never been yours."

She then shocked him by removing her hands from his head and wrapping him in a fierce embrace. She continued to cry on his shoulder while Itachi wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her. This kunoichi, this woman, was not crying for the lives that he had laid ruin to, but for him. He finally saw what those villagers had seen so clearly. In his arms he held not a fierce kunoichi capable of going head to head with him in battle, not the jinjuriki for the strongest of the tailed demons, but an angel. This pink haired creature was a complete mystery to him. How after everything that he had revealed could she cry for the child that had been lost on the night that the monster had been born?


	19. Chapter 19

Sakura was much warmer than she was accustomed to being when she first woke up. Not to mention her bed had somehow acquired a few new lumps. She hit her pillow trying to get it into a more comfortable position, but was rewarded with a grunt. Hesitantly she opened her eyes only to confirm that she had hit Itachi and not her pillow. Apparently she had cried herself to sleep in his room.

"I am sorry," she sheepishly apologized.

"No," Itachi said, "it was my fault you fell asleep and I was afraid that if I tried to move you that you would awaken."

"Itachi are you alright?" She asked. "I am the one who should have been comforting you not the other way around."

"You did comfort me," he assured her. "Never have I had anyone weep for my benefit. Perhaps it is selfish and I know that it is undeserved, but I feel honored that you would cry for one as unworthy as I."

"I wish that you could see in you what I do," Sakura sighed as she rose from the bed. "Itachi you are not the beast that you see yourself as."

"Nor am I the innocent victim that you wish to view me as," he insisted.

"I just can't believe that the third would have ordered such a thing," Sakura told him. "It goes directly against everything that I thought I knew him to be."

"He did not order it," Itachi admitted.

"Pardon me?" Sakura was confused now. Last night he told her that Danzo had delivered the orders himself.

"After I had finished with my mission I was distraught," Itachi had not been prepared to have to finish his story so soon, but now was as good of a time as any he supposed. "I was so out of it that rather than returning to Danzo as I had been instructed I made my way to the Hokage tower. I reported to the Hokage that my mission had been completed only to be met with confusion from him. So I went over the mission details and he became as distraught as I was. It came to light that he had discussed his earlier meeting with me with his advisors, Danzo being one of them. For reasons that I am still unable to understand Danzo jumped at the chance and made the fake mission scroll. He used me to eliminate my own people. The Hokage wanted to bring him in and have him tried immediately but I argued against it. It was already too late. All was lost. Sasuke had seen everything and I had pushed him over a ledge that could only lead to hatred. I asked the Hokage to please just allow me to leave and live the life that I now do. It was the only way that I could hope to help Sasuke; even if it was from afar."

"That is horrible," Sakura's eyes were shining again from unshed tears. "I have always known that man was a damn monster. First he was the one who pushed so hard to have Naruto banished so I took his place, and now I find out this."

The girl turned and began to storm from his room.

"Sakura where are you going?" Itachi asked smirking at the fact that she was capable of going from tears to anger so quickly.

"To rip that old man's damn head off his shoulders," Sakura declared. "Then I am going to explain to Tsunade why I did it and somehow I am going to fix things with Sasuke too."

"While your desire to defend me is flattering I did not explain everything to you so that you could become my personal avenger," Itachi clarified. "I am going to fix everything, but I am going to do it in my own way. Not to mention that the work I do now is too important to leave behind once you have righted all of the wrongs in my life."

"The work that you do?" It finally all clicked for Sakura. "Wait a minute you are Jiraiya's Akatsuki contact. But that doesn't make any sense Tsunade should know if you are and as her former assistant I assure you that she does not."

"That would be because even Jiraiya does not know," Itachi explained. "I send him messages to designated spots that were initially established through a paid courier. I have never met with him face to face."

"Itachi that isn't fair," Sakura insisted. "Don't you realize what kind of danger you are putting yourself in for a village that hunts you?"

"Few things in the life of a shinobi could be deemed fair. It almost brings to mind the story of a kunoichi who still fights to protect those who banished her for no wrong doing on her part," Itachi countered.

"Alright fine," Sakura conceded, "but you could at least let me try to fix things with Sasuke."

"No," Itachi firmly replied. "The end of this story was written long before I told it to you. Perhaps it was wrong of me to burden you in such a way. But I desired to have even one soul to know the truth so that when it does end there will be even just one who does not rejoice at my parting."

"Your parting?" Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean to lay yourself out like a lamb before slaughter don't you? I can't let you do that Itachi. Can't you see that it will not make anything right. I understand that you are trying to do what you think is right for Sasuke, but you are wrong. He never let me in before he left, but things changed once we got him back from Orochimaru. Sasuke finally talked to me and one of the things that bothers him most is trying to figure out how you went from the loving brother that he knew to his tormentor. It would take a huge burden off of him if he only knew the truth."

"Do you know how heavy the knowledge of the truth would weigh on him?" Itachi shot back. "One thing is clear to me though I do not know if you have yet to come to the same conclusion. Sasuke gave you that katana as a courting gift just as father gave it to mother. He loves you and I know that you love him as well. It brings me great comfort to know that once he has finally taken my life it will all be over for him. More than that even I am eternally grateful to know that when I am gone you will be there to help him put the pieces back together. You will look after him in my stead."

"That shows what you know mister know it all," Sakura huffed as she stomped to the door. "Don't you ever presume to know who I love. I used to love your brother but there is too much water under the bridge for that to ever work; I gave up that fantasy the day that he tried to kill me. And if you think for a minute that I will let you carry out this foolish plan than you really aren't as smart as I thought you were. I'll tell you one thing if you do this I won't look after Sasuke. I will make his life a living hell just to spite you; it isn't like I could make it any worse than it has been for years. No I tell you what if you die I will take your damn place in Akatsuki and use this freakin fox to wipe away everything that you have fought so hard to protect. So you damn asshole you had better just work on keeping your sorry ass alive."

* * *

><p>"Slow down kid," Kisame tried to calm down the girl who was fleeing with tears in her eyes.<p>

It was useless there was no calming her down now, and he knew why. He supposed that when you were having as heated of a conversation as they had been it could be easy to forget that the walls were thin and shinobi hearing was way better than average. But he was thankful in a way. He had been wondering for a long time what exactly made his partner tick and now he knew. He supposed that he could be mad that Itachi was spying on Akatsuki, but he wasn't. They had watched each other's back for a long time now and he owed Itachi more loyalty than he ever had to anyone. Akatsuki be damned.

"She's gone," Kisame declared as Itachi quickly made his way downstairs.

"Where did she go?" Itachi asked his sharingan activating in his upset.

"Don't know," Kisame shrugged his shoulders, "but she grabbed her pack on the way out. I can't say I blame her for not wanting to hang around to see your bloody end. I am half way tempted to go with her."

"So you heard?" Itachi's hand instantly twitched towards a pocket that held several kunai. The move did not go unnoticed by Kisame.

"We are way beyond that partner," the large man assured him, "but I would like to point out how unfair you are being. You let her in and she knows damn good and well that she is the only person that you have ever let in. I know that you think she is all hung up on your brother but you are a fool; hell both of you are. Neither of you can see what is just beneath the surface. The kid cares for you more than you know, and to let her in only to tell her that she has to watch you destroy yourself is cruel. Nothing that you have done in the past makes you a monster, but this is pretty damn close."

* * *

><p>Sakura dashed through the tree tops with her chakra well concealed. Even if either of the Akatsuki partners bothered to follow her they would not be able to locate her. She knew that she had promised Itachi that she would heal his eyes and she had vowed to herself that she would heal his heart, but it was pointless. Why should she waste her chakra and risk her heart only to be assured that all of her work would be for nothing. Life wasn't fair. She felt her anger flare and she changed her course. He had told her not to touch Danzo, but frankly she didn't give a shit what he said. Itachi Uchiha was a fool, and right now she needed to vent. She could think of few things that would be more satisfying than relieving Danzo of his balls and promptly shoving them down his throat.<p>

"Calm yourself little one," the Kyuubi spoke up.

"No," Sakura snapped I don't want to.

"You are acting like a spoiled pup," the fox chuckled.

"That is easy for you to say," Sakura retorted. "How am I just supposed to accept the fact that he is willing to let himself be killed?"

"I did not say that," the Kyuubi assured her. "You must understand that you are dealing with a man that resigned himself to this path long ago. What you must do is show him a reason to live."

"A reason to live," Sakura mused as she finally somewhat slowed her pace. "How do you suppose that I do that?"

"Just as you and Naruto struggled to show Sasuke that there is more to life than revenge you must show him that there are more reasons to live than to punish himself for his crimes," the fox explained.

"Oh of course," Sakura replied. "As I am sure you know we were quite successful at changing Sasuke's mind. In case you haven't noticed he is still pretty hell bent on killing his brother."

"Yet finally he remains content to stay in the Leaf and bide his time until fate brings him to the end of his quest," the Kyuubi countered. "Listen little one you are one of the most vibrant humans that I have met. A large part of Itachi died the night of the massacre what you must do is teach him how to live."

"I suppose that you are right," Sakura sighed, "but rest assured that whenever I am allowed to return to Konoha I am going to make Danzo pay."

"I have no qualms with that, but I fear that if you leave Itachi now all will be lost," he reasoned.

* * *

><p>Itachi had been searching the forest for some time, but he feared that it was to no avail. He could still remember the time that he had spent searching for the kunoichi the last time that she decided to drop off of his radar. If she didn't want him to find her then he would not be able to do so. Just as he was finally about to turn back he felt her. It was as though she suddenly decided to reveal her presence by sending out a gentle pulse of chakra to let him know that she was still there. Within seconds of sensing her he had reached her and felt immensely relived that she chose not to run from him.<p>

"I thought that you were going to leave," the relief in Itachi's voice was evident to Sakura's ears.

"Oh I was," Sakura told him.

"What changed your mind?" Itachi asked as he took a step towards her.

"I had a talk with the Kyuubi," She said, "and he convinced me that you were worth hanging around for."

"I am sorry that I caused you distress Sakura. It was not my intention to do so. I am afraid that I have only recently had it pointed out to me that I may have been selfish by burdening you the way that I have," he now stood directly in front of her. "When I asked you to fight me in the forest it was a test. I discovered that I am not able of hurting you, nor do I want to."

"I know that you would never physically hurt me Itachi," Sakura looked up into his eyes, "what I think that you fail to realize is that emotionally you could rip me to shreds."

"I shall have to try harder to be more careful with you," he softly told her as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I promise you that I shall try. For now will you please return home with me."

"I would be happy to," Sakura offered him the largest and most genuine smile that she had since she had met him.

Looking down into Sakura's smiling face made him wish that he could become the man that she seemed to see him as. He wanted more than anything to be able to make her smile like that every day for the rest of life. He was now certain that he would never harm her or allow her to fall into enemy hands. But he was equally as sure that he would not be able to stay with her for the remainder of her days. He would however, thanks to her, be able to face his fate knowing that he had at least one true friend in the world. He vowed to himself that before that day came he would try to leave her with fond memories in hopes that when he left she would at least be able to remember him with one of those breath taking smiles.


	20. Chapter 20

"I thought you two were never going to come back," Kisame said when Sakura and Itachi finally came through the door. "I was almost certain that you would make him chase you halfway around the world like you did before we ran into you in Tea Country."

"You were looking for me before we met back up?" Sakura raised a brow and Itachi refused to answer, but the way he diverted his gaze gave him away.

"Anyways," Kisame interrupted deciding to cut his partner some slack, "Pein contacted me while you were out we have a mission."

"Details?" Itachi enquired.

"Just another bounty," Kisame provided. "But I did find something interesting in the latest addition of the bingo book while I was getting the info on our mark."

"What is that?" Sakura asked curious as to what could have caught the blue man's eye.

"It is you kid," he chuckled in reply. "You finally made it into the big leagues."

"Give me that," Sakura quickly snatched the book away and began to scan the page that Kisame had indicated. They had used her photo that was taken just after her ANBU initiation and she had been standing at a slight angle proudly displaying her new tattoo. "I am listed as an S-ranked missing nin."

"Not to mention your reward is higher than even Itachi's," Kisame affectionately rubbed the top of her head.

"Let me see that," Itachi said as he gently took the book from her hands. "It is only natural that you are listed as S-ranked to list you as anything less would be an insult and dangerous for any who wished to try to collect your bounty. The good news is that your bounty will be doubled if you are handed in to Suna alive."

"Gaara's doing I am sure," she told him.

"The bad news is that you are too dangerous to be taken alive," Itachi informed her. "Any hunter nin who sees this and reads that you were the apprentice of one of the legendary Sennin and the last jinjuriki will be more than happy to merely collect the absurd amount that has been placed on your head."

"It is also likely that Pein will want her brought in sooner for fear of someone else getting to her first," Kisame supplied. "Your life just got a whole lot harder kid. You are not just a banished shinobi now you are a missing nin."

"Great," Sakura mumbled.

"Don't get so down kid you have me and Itachi here to look after you," Kisame assured. "You'll be just fine. Isn't that right Itachi?"

"Indeed," Itachi confirmed.

"We don't have to leave right away to go after our target," Kisame got a grin on his face that made Sakura a little nervous. "You know among us missing nin it is a night to celebrate when we finally make it into the bingo book. Let's go get drunk?"

"I don't think that you know quite who you are talking to when you say that," Sakura's grin was as evil as his own. "After all Tsunade didn't just teach me to fight you know."

"Bring it on kid," Kisame chuckled. "Tell ya what if you outdrink me I will carry your pack for you all day tomorrow, but if I out drink you then you will have to carry mine."

"Deal," Sakura couldn't wait to have a whole day of running without being burdened by her pack.

Itachi silently followed after the pair secretly nervous for both parties. He had heard many a rumor during his days in Konoha about Lady Tsunade's drinking and he hoped that she had not handed that particular trait down to her protégé. Then again he had seen Kisame drink more than he would have thought physically possible on more than one occasion. He sighed as he resigned himself to the fact that he may just have to carry one of them home.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to have a drink Itachi?" Sakura questioned once the bartender had set a bottle of sake in front of her.<p>

"Itachi here doesn't drink," Kisame answered for the Uchiha.

"I would have thought that you would have learned that it is wise for a shinobi to always remain clear headed," Itachi retorted.

"I would have thought that you would have realized that I am a kunoichi and that sometimes we must be able to entertain while we work," Sakura told him in the most seductive voice that she had. It was the voice that she had only ever used on the few seduction missions that she had been given.

"Ha, she got ya there," Kisame laughed.

"Hn," came Itachi's reply while inwardly he fumed at the fact that Sakura could have ever been forced to go on any of those missions.

"Don't get all pouty on us," Kisame laughed at the jealously that he could sense coming from his partner.

"Why would he be getting pouty?" Sakura asked after she finished her first bottle of sake and set it down while signaling for another.

"Because someone touched you before he got a chance to," Kisame teased taking delight at the lovely shade of pink that dusted the kunoichi's cheeks. "But he better get used to it."

"Explain," Itachi demanded while Kisame finished his first bottle of sake and Sakura began her second.

"Well our next mark is leader of a crime syndicate in Water Country," Kisame informed him. "I have had more than one run in with him and his goons. This isn't a normal bounty it is an assassination. For proof of completion we have to give our client a ring that he always wears on his right pinky. The real problem is the fact that he hardly ever leaves his base of operations and there are always a minimum of thirty shinobi around there that are at least A-ranked. This mission is all about stealth which isn't exactly my thing. Henges are not exactly my strong point and my face would instantly raise the alarm. So unless Sakura goes in you will be forced to go in alone."

"Fine," Itachi replied. "I will go alone."

"What would my cover be?" Sakura asked ignoring Itachi all together her eyes locked onto her drinking partner's as she finished her second bottle of sake.

"He likes girls," Kisame replied, "and I have a feeling that with just a minimal henge you could be just his type. How are you at henges?"

"Excellent," she replied. "What would the plan be once I am in?"

"It does not matter you will be staying with Kisame," Itachi ground out.

"You have to understand me when I tell you he is dangerous," Kisame again ignored Itachi. He flipped through the pages of the bingo book until he found their mark and handed it to Sakura. "His name is Toshiro Momochi and he is probably one of the deadliest missing nins that you could ever face."

"He looks a little like Zabuza," Sakura said more to herself than anyone else.

"He should he is his brother," Kisame confirmed. "How did you know Zabuza?"

"We fought and defeated him when we were genin," Sakura could still clearly remember the events that surrounded Zabuza's death.

"Impressive," Kisame praised her, "and good for us. If you fought Zabuza then that gives you an idea as to the class of shinobi that you will be up against, and by the way he has Kubikiribōchō."

"Great," Sakura rolled her eyes, "that was one hell of a sword."

"But you shall never see it," Itachi tried again to cut into the conversation. "I shall be going in alone."

"No it doesn't matter," Kisame agreed, "because the idea is for you to see it, but not face it. I figure that being a medical ninja you must be pretty well trained when it comes to poisons and such. You place a little in just the right places and a little wining and dining should do the trick. After you have managed to dose him you just keep him busy long enough for him to kill over and then you snatch the ring. Itachi of course will manage to get himself in and stay close enough to keep an eye on you the entire time. He would never be where he couldn't come to your aide, but the idea is to do it silently so that you are in and out without having to fight your way through an army of really nasty guys."

"Sounds easy enough," Sakura nodded. She had actually done a mission quite similar before.

"No," Itachi suddenly raised his voice shocking his two companions. "You will not go the risks are too great. I believe that I am more than capable of doing this on my own."

"Itachi stop being stubborn," Sakura admonished. "This makes sense it is a stealth mission. You know as well as I that infiltration of this kind is always preferable to just sneaking around hallways hoping to have the perfect shot. I am a kunoichi. I am trained to create that perfect shot."

"I will not allow it," Itachi argued. "If something does go wrong that many nins against only you and me are tough odds. Even if Kisame was located right outside of the base the odds of him being able to reach us in time to lend backup are slim to none."

"I agree," Sakura nodded her head, "that is why he goes in with us."

"I already told you that is a bad idea," Kisame interjected.

"I will cast a henge on you," Sakura offered. "That way I have you and Itachi there for back up."

"You propose that you are going to cast a henge on not only yourself, but Kisame as well, and still be able to maintain enough control to conceal your chakra?" Itachi questioned.

"Damn it Uchiha," Sakura said while turning to face him and slamming her third bottle of sake down on the bar, "I do not propose to do so. I said that I will. How many times do I have to tell you that I have perfect chakra control. Now you listen to me. I spent several years of my life looking at a Uchiha's back and I refuse to hide in the shadow of another one. You either accept me as an equal and fight beside me or I will leave right now. I haven't gone through everything that I have to go back to being a scared little girl again."

And just like that Itachi knew that he had lost this battle. Sakura had fought too hard to get to where she was to hide in anyone's shadow. If he continued to press the issue he had little doubt that she would truly leave, but that didn't mean that he had to like any of this damn mess.


	21. Chapter 21

Sakura loved the feeling of running without her pack. She cast a quick glance to her left checking on her large blue companion. She had taken pity on him this morning and used some of her healing chakra to ease his hangover. She had also insisted on getting an extra healing secession in with Itachi before they had headed out. Itachi had remained silent for most of their journey and it was really starting to grate on Sakura's nerves.

"So what is the plan once we reach Water?" Sakura asked to break the silence. They had already determined that they would take the ferry to Tea country and book a ship from there. But they had yet to discuss what the plans would be once they reached Water.

"I just so happen to know a guy that provides geisha girls for Toshiro," Kisame answered. "For the right amount of money not only will he get you in to the compound, but Itachi and I will also be able to take the place of two of the guards who accompany the girls."

"How well do you know your contact?" Itachi asked.

"Well enough to know that money talks," Kisame assured him.

"If money is his prime motivator then would it not be wiser for him to ensure that one of his good customers is able to continue doing business?" Itachi questioned.

"Well my contact's problem is that properly trained Geisha girls aren't exactly cheap," Kisame replied, "and his girls keep coming back too damaged to work. Hell some of them don't come back at all."

"So he is killing the girls," Sakura could feel her anger rising.

"That or otherwise making them disappear," Kisame agreed.

* * *

><p>Finally the trio reached River's port city and boarded a ferry for Tea. The trip across the bay should take about four hours. Kisame went to the bar that the ferry provided since they would be staying the night in Tea anyways. Itachi was currently searching for their pink haired companion who had somehow given them the slip. Finally he stepped out on the deck and saw her standing there gazing out over the water.<p>

"Lovely view isn't it," Sakura said when she felt Itachi's approach. "I have always loved watching the sunset over the water."

"Indeed," he agreed, "it does have a certain calming effect."

"So when we reach Tea I will need to do a little bit of shopping," She turned from the view to face Itachi. "I am afraid that I don't have a formal kimono so I will need to pick one up."

"Is there no way that I can talk you out of this?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi we have already had this conversation," she told him.

"Sakura," he sighed, "I do not ask you to back out because I doubt your abilities as a kunoichi. I already told you that to list you as anything other than S-ranked would be an insult."

"So then what is the problem?" Sakura inquired.

"I do not like what this mission entails," Itachi admitted. "If I were to have to choose a team to fight at my side you would be on it, but this is different. This Toshiro will have to be placated until the effects of whatever poison that you use kicks in. I am most unpleased with the things that you may have to do in order to complete this mission."

"It won't be the first time," Sakura told him, "I have been on three of this type of missions. Trust me it isn't pleasant, but it is part of the job. As a kunoichi we are trained to use our bodies to gain access that our male counterparts cannot. I promise you that I will be fine."

"But I don't know if I will be," Itachi admitted. "The only two people that I consider friends are on this boat. It is simply unthinkable for me to allow anyone to handle you in such a way. As your friend it is my duty to protect you from such lowly individuals, not deliver you to them."

"And as your friend it is my duty to keep you from facing off against an unknown amount of missing nin on your own," Sakura insisted. However the anger that she had been feeling dissipated when she learned of the reasoning behind him insisting that she not be on the mission. "Look Itachi if you think about it rationally you know that this is the best option, and I trust you, I know that if things get out of hand you will have my back."

"That does not mean that I have to like the situation," Itachi replied.

"No it doesn't," Sakura agreed. "You know Sasuke and Naruto were once my backup on a very similar mission. They didn't like it very much either."

"Uchiha men are generally very jealous," Itachi informed her. "I can see how Sasuke would be unhappy about such a thing."

"Will you stop that?" Sakura huffed. "This relationship that you like to think that I have with your brother is nonexistent."

"Will you tell me about your relationship with him?" Itachi asked.

"I tell you what I will explain it all to you tonight while I am working on your eyes," She granted.

* * *

><p>As soon as they touched land and booked two rooms in an inn a half way intoxicated Kisame went out to get the trio some dinner. Sakura decided to wait until morning to make the purchases that she would need for the mission since most of the shops were already closed. That left her and Itachi alone in her room where they had agreed they would meet for dinner.<p>

"Would you like to get tonight's healing secession out of the way?" Itachi asked her.

"But shouldn't Kisame be back soon?" Sakura wondered. "I need at least an hour worth of time to work."

"Trust me Kisame will be gone for at least two hours," Itachi sighed. "He is not capable of passing a bar without stopping for at least a few drinks."

"Alright then let's go ahead and get started," Sakura smiled as they both crossed to the bed. It was larger than the beds in Itachi's house so they both set on it. Sakura had Itachi place his head on her lap and she made herself comfortable by leaning back against the headboard before she began.

"You told me that you would explain your relationship with Sasuke," Itachi prompted once they were both settled and she began the flow of her healing chakra.

"It is such a long story," Sakura sighed, "not to mention embarrassing. In the beginning I did everything wrong."

"I promise not to laugh at you," Itachi assured her.

"I bet that this might just be the first time that I hear you laugh," she told him. "But then again that would make it all worth it. I guess that the most appropriate place to start would be when we all joined the ninja academy. From the very first day every girl in class was in love with Sasuke. It was actually kind of funny all of the things that they would try to get his attention, but Sasuke just ignored all of them. Naturally that only made everyone want to try even harder. Any little thing could cause them to go to extraordinary lengths to get his attention. At one point everyone found out that Sasuke liked tomatoes and so for a week straight that was all that any of the kunoichi brought for lunch. Then it was discovered that he preferred long hair so everyone began growing it out."

"You said that all of the kunoichi loved him, and you have acknowledged that you were also in love with him, yet you keep saying they," Itachi pointed out with a smirk.

"Alright fine," Sakura acknowledged, "I grew my hair long for him, but I did not eat tomatoes for a week. I hate them. Anyways I guess that I don't categorize myself with them because for me it was different. I am sure that they would have all tried to argue that, but it wasn't so. Most of them were nuts over Sasuke because of his looks or his strength, but the minute that he left they all moved on. Out of sight out of mind I suppose."

"But you did not move on," Itachi interjected.

"No," Sakura sighed with a faraway look in her eyes, "I foolishly refused to let go; even after he had made it abundantly clear that I should have. But we had just been through so much together that I guess I didn't know how to allow those bonds to be broken. Not until it was too late. Not until Sasuke ripped them apart."

"You do not have to tell me anymore," Itachi told her when he was able to detect the sadness in her voice.

"No, that's ok I want to tell you," Sakura said. "I guess that up until that point in my life I had never been so happy as I was when I wound up on Sasuke's genin team Naruto was the third in our squad, and Team 7 was born. We went through so much together. Kakashi of course was our sensei and there has probably never been a more reluctant teacher. We were the first squad that he ever passed, and after Team 7 fell apart he never has taken another. We trained so hard together, but Sasuke always refused to acknowledge any progress that I made. Not that there was much progress back then, but it still was like a slap in the face every time that I would master something and he would simply call me annoying. I guess that the real defining moment that strengthened our team's bond occurred in the forest of death."

"When the Third was killed by Orochimaru?" Itachi asked.

"Just before that," Sakura clarified. "Before we advanced to that round of competition we had to survive the forest of death, and it wasn't easy. Because Orochimaru didn't just come for the third. He also wanted the sharingan; he wanted Sasuke. We were just kids in that hellish forest with nothing to depend on but each other. So far as team dynamics it was simple. Sasuke and Naruto were the fighters. I knew some very basic medial jutsu and that was pretty much it. Up until that time in the forest I had never been able to do anything but watch their backs as they rushed into battle, but the forest of death changed everything. Orochimaru was hot on our tails. He managed to manipulate Naruto's seal and take him out of battle and he was able to place his curse mark on Sasuke. Suddenly it was just me with two unconscious teammates, but they had always protected me, and there was no way that I was going to let them down."

"As a genin I am sure that you must have been terrified," Itachi interjected.

"Oh I was," Sakura agreed, "it was clear that I was out classed, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. All my training went out the window, but I fought like a hell cat, and I took one of the worst beatings of my life. Finally the girl from their squad grabbed my hair, and I was trapped. At least that was what they thought until I used my last kunai to cut my hair to escape her grasp. Sasuke woke up afterwards and was so enraged when he saw how injured I was that the curse seal almost completely took him over. Thankfully I somehow managed to calm him down by hugging him and promising him that I was fine. We thought that everything was going to be alright, but little did we know the damage had already been done. The pull of the curse seal and the power that it dangled in front of Sasuke's face was just too strong."

"Especially when combined with his desire to kill me," Itachi added.

"I guess there was that too," Sakura nodded. "Those events though really cemented our bonds. We had already grown close, but all of that made us more than just a team. We were family. However the same events were also the beginning of the end for us. I knew that Sasuke was going to leave and I failed him. Instead of telling Kakashi like I should have I went alone to stop him. I admitted that I loved him and begged him to stay. I plead with him to just take me with him if he really had to leave, but he refused. Instead he called me annoying, told me thank you for everything, knocked me out and left me on a damn cold bench."

"I am sorry Sakura," the hurt in her voice was evident even after so many years and Itachi wished that he could somehow make everything right for her.

"Don't be," she offered him a sad smile, "that was what drove me to ask Tsunade to train me. If not for all of that hurt I would not be the kunoichi that I am today."

"How did he finally kill your affection?" Itachi asked.

"By trying to kill me," she sighed. "When I killed Sasori he gave me information that eventually led us to Orochimaru's base. We located Sasuke and my heart soared when I heard him call my name. Things got ugly after that though he and Naruto got into it like they always do and when I tried to defend Naruto he charged at me with his katana drawn. It was aimed straight at my heart, but I didn't move. I couldn't; I felt that he had already ripped my heart out and stomped all over it. I didn't care as I stared into his eyes if he killed me. If not for Yamoto I would not be here. Sasuke tried to tell me after he returned to the Leaf that he would not have hurt me, but I saw the look in his eyes that day and I know what he meant to do. The feelings that he had for Naruto and I were interfering with his quest for revenge. Whether Sasuke admits it to himself or not he meant to rid himself of those feelings that day by literally stabbing me through the heart. Since he came back things have changed and I know that he now returns the feelings that I once had. The problem is that I love him dearly, as a friend, but any romantic feelings I had for him died that day so long ago in Sound."

"I am sorry Sakura," Itachi again humbly apologized. "It is the damage that I inflected on him that left him unable to return your feelings in the beginning. You are yet another of my victims."

"Well I am not sorry," Sakura declared as she looked deep into his eyes. "Trust me your brother wants what your father did. Sasuke will eventually marry, of that I am sure, but when he does that it will be the end of his wife's kunoichi carrier. I fought long and hard to prove myself and those trials made me who I am today. I am the strongest kunoichi to come out of Konoha since Tsunade herself. I choose to live the life of a kunoichi, and I will continue to be a kunoichi until the day that I die. Your brother and I could never have worked. I would be doomed to living a life that I would not find fulfilling."

"I am glad that you now have mother's katana," Itachi offered her a small but genuine smile. "It is an honor to have such a strong woman wield it in her stead."


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning prior to leaving the inn Sakura decided to place the henges on herself and Kisame. It would be unwise to allow anyone who was on the ship to see their faces; after all they were both in the bingo book. The risk of someone on the ship being an associate of Toshiro's however slim was still too great to ignore. She stood in front of the mirror and ran her hand through her hair watching as it changed from her vibrant pink to a light violet. Next she closed her eyes and slowly opened them happy that they were now an exact replica of Naruto's blue; her favorite when creating a henge.

"Is this good enough, or do I need to go with a more drastic change?" She asked as she turned to face her companions.

"That's perfect Kid," Kisame told her, "he likes exotic and since you can't go looking like you always do this is the next best thing."

"What do you think Itachi?" She turned to their dark haired companion.

"I never would have thought that I would say this, but I think that I prefer the pink," the Uchiha said.

"Well this is just temporary," she offered him a small smile as she turned to face Kisame. "Your turn. What hair color would you like?"

"I am a little more worried about the blue skin," he grinned in response.

Sakura concentrated on him for a few seconds scrunching her brow in concentration. Finally she gave him a skin tone that was a touch darker than either hers or Itachi's . Once she was satisfied with that she gave him hair that was as light as Ino's, rich honey eyes like Tsunade's, and finally she hid his sharpened teeth.

"All done," Sakura said. "Just let me know if there is anything that you want me to change."

"Looks great kid," Kisame told her as he looked into the mirror. "I might just have to get you to do this little trick next time we go out to get a drink."

"I guess that I could," Sakura smiled at the large man.

"We should be going," Itachi spoke up. "We still need to pick up some clothes for you before we head to the port."

"Great," Sakura grumbled, "but I am not going to put on a kimono before we reach the port. Those damn things are not great for traveling you know."

"Fine," Itachi nodded as he picked up his bag and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Before they left the town Sakura purchased four kimonos. She now had a violet one that matched her temporary hair color, a light blue that complimented her eyes, a lovely silver formal number, and one made a light shade of gold that they all agreed was the one that she should wear when she met their mark. Itachi had been kind enough to tuck the purchases into his own pack knowing that Sakura's was heavy enough as it was. It took them most of the day to reach the port city and as soon as they had reached their destination Itachi rushed Sakura into the first inn that he saw not wanting to risk anyone seeing her in her shinobi attire. Kisame went to the docks to purchase the tickets immediately wanting them to board the first available ship.<p>

"I saw a ramen stand just down from the inn," Itachi told Sakura once they were in one of the two rooms that they had rented. "Would that be an acceptable dinner?"

"Sure," Sakura couldn't help but to give a small nostalgic grin, "it definitely won't be the first time that I have had ramen for dinner."

"I shall be back in a few minutes," Itachi told her as he made his way to the door.

"Take your time," Sakura said, "I have some things to prepare anyways."

Sakura waited until Itachi left the room to dig through her bag and locate what she had been searching for. At last she pulled out six beautiful hair pins that Kakashi had given her before her first mission of this nature. The most beautiful part, Sakura mused, as she pulled a vial of poison from her medical kit was that they could be just as deadly as they were beautiful. About thirty minutes had passed before she heard the door open.

"You did not lock the door," Itachi admonished as he entered and set their dinner on the table.

"Anyone who would have tried to come in would have wished that they hadn't," Sakura assured him as she set the last of her carefully coated pins on a small towel on the nightstand.

"Poison," Itachi lifted a brow.

"That's right," Sakura smiled as she put the cork back into the small bottle.

"The hair pins are a good idea," Itachi said.

"I can't exactly take credit for it," she admitted. "They were a gift from Kakashi before my first seduction mission. I was quite grateful to have them since they were the only weapons that I was able to take with me."

"It appears that Kakashi-san and I think alike," Itachi acknowledged as he withdrew a fan from the pocket of his cloak.

"It is beautiful," Sakura smiled as she opened the delicate looking fan.

"Push against the base with your palm," Itachi told her.

Sakura did and was surprised to see a razor sharp blade pop out of each of the spines. Just like her pins this ornate fan could be a deadly force.

"Itachi you did not have to get this for me," Sakura smiled at her companion.

"Like Kakashi I wish to protect you," Itachi admitted and earned a blush from Sakura.

"Thank you," she was still unable to get the blush to go away and she was almost certain that she was able to hear the Kyuubi laugh at her expense.

"It is nothing," Itachi assured her. "How strong is the poison that you will be using?"

"Very," Sakura replied as she took the cork from the small bottle to begin coating her new weapon. "It is actually one that you should be familiar with."

"How so?" Itachi questioned.

"It is derived from the poison that Sasori used on me and Kankuro," Sakura gave an almost wicked grin. "I tweaked it a little to make it more potent."

"Impressive," Itachi lifted a brow. "How long does it take to finish the job?"

"Five minutes," Sakura sighed, "the only problem is that I developed it for combat. Toshiro will know within thirty seconds that something is wrong. It could be an ugly five minutes unless I am able to get him drunk first."

"I will be there," Itachi assured her.

"I know that you will," Sakura offered him a smile as she finished lacing his gift with her deadly toxin. "But you are not to come charging in unless I give the signal. Remember that the whole point is to insure that no one else in the base has any idea what is going on. The less involved that you and Kisame are the better."

"I refuse to allow him to harm you," Itachi argued.

"He can't do any worse than has already been done," Sakura insisted. "No matter what you just have to trust my judgment."

Before Itachi could answer her the door opened again and Kisame stepped in.

"You didn't lock the door," the large man admonished.

"So I have been told," Sakura giggled at the protective streak that had developed in both men.

"Sakura assures me that she was prepared to poison any hapless maid who may have dared to open the wrong door," Itachi replied.

"I said no such thing," Sakura argued. "I just said that anyone who came in would have been sorry."

"Well at any rate I have the tickets," Kisame said as he set at the table and began to eat his dinner. "Our ship leaves at five in the morning and of course it will be a four day journey."

"You just had to pick such an early departure," Sakura grumbled while she was setting in her own chair at the table.

"Hey that means that we will arrive in Water under the cover of darkness," Kisame defended, "which as you know is preferable for this kind of business."

"You only acquired one cabin," Itachi stated as he looked at the tickets that Kisame had tossed on the table.

"Oh I was going to get to that," Kisame rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I know that we always get the kid her own room, but on the ship all cabins are at least double occupancy. If she didn't room with us then one of us would have to room with a stranger I figured that this was preferable. I just told them that I was traveling with my sister and brother-in-law."

Sakura almost choked on her ramen and Itachi lifted a brow at his partner.

"Hey," Kisame defended. "I figured that it was a good story for the stupid ticket agent alright."

"Hn," Itachi replied as he at last began to eat his meal.


	23. Chapter 23

The sun had yet to begin it's accent into the sky when Sakura got out of bed and began getting ready for their journey. She carefully fixed her hair into a bun and fastened it into place with two of her hair pins. She put on her violet Kimono and though it covered more skin than her everyday clothes she still felt naked. She hated the rare occasion when she was unable to carry all of her weapons. True she had the hair pins and fan, but she still hated not having her kunai holster strapped to her thigh. She was thankful for these quite moments alone because truth be told she had to get herself together.

Even though she was well aware that she had two of the most powerful ninja in the world for back up a girl just couldn't help but to be nervous before a mission of this type, and that was something that she could not afford to let Itachi see. She was certain that if he did he would probably use his sharingan to keep her unconscious until he completed the mission on his own. Frankly that thought was even scarier to her than anything else that could possibly happen. She had vowed to herself to help Itachi heal and she thought that she was making some progress, but the problem was that she found herself feeling just as protective of him as was of her. That made her fear what would happen soon after this mission. She knew that within the next couple of weeks she would be finished healing his eyes, and then she was supposed to leave the Akatsuki partners. The problem was that she didn't want to.

'It is not so big an issue,' the Kyuubi assured her. 'He is your ally.'

"The Leaf Village would probably argue with you about that," Sakura sighed.

'You are no longer a shinobi of the Leaf,' the fox reminded her. 'Not to mention you now know that Itachi is no enemy to the Leaf, but one of their strongest allies.'

"They don't know that though," Sakura gave a bitter little laugh. "Even if they did I am not so sure that would matter to a lot of them."

'You will never know unless all is revealed to them will you?" He questioned.

"Itachi would hate me if I told them," she argued. "Not to mention that things would become too dangerous for Itachi if too many knew of his role as spy."

'I believe that you greatly underestimate the Uchiha's feelings for you,' the fox chuckled. 'And so far as the danger goes as long as he has the Mist nin, you, and me fighting at his side I am most certain that his safety could be assured.'

* * *

><p>Before Sakura could respond there was a quiet knock on her door. It was time. She grabbed her pack and the three companions made their way to the dock and at last boarded their ship.<p>

Sakura spent a couple of hours that morning working on Itachi's eyes while Kisame napped, lulled to sleep by the rocking of the ship. When that was done she and Itachi made their way to the ship's dining hall and had brunch with each other before heading back to their cabin.

"Are you well versed in the use of the fan?" Itachi asked.

"I know some basics thanks to Gaara's sister," Sakura told him. "It should be enough for this."

"I shall teach you," Itachi said as he lifted the weapon from the night stand that Sakura had placed it upon.

"Pardon," Sakura giggled.

"I said that I shall teach you," Itachi repeated. "Do you find that funny?"

"Yes," she replied, "quite frankly I do. I am sorry but who would have ever thought that the mighty Itachi Uchiha would know how to fight with a fan."

"It is wise to be well trained to use any weapon that you could ever come up against," he said.

"I see," Sakura still giggled.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Kisame awoke to find his partner standing so close to Sakura that he was almost pressed against her back while gently holding her wrist guiding it through various attacks with the delicate looking weapon. Before either of them could notice that he was awake he spoke up.<p>

"It looks like you two could use some alone time," he smirked, "I am going to go find the bar."

"He is teaching me to use the fan," Sakura defended, "get your mind out of the gutter."

"Says the girl who carries porn in her pack," Kisame quipped.

"She speaks the truth," Itachi spoke up.

"Well you two just keep telling yourself that," Kisame chuckled, "while I go out and get real nice and drunk."

After several hours of training more grueling than Sakura would have thought possible while confined to a ship she and Itachi at last finished. He declared that she was more than adequate with the fan and they both took turns cleaning up to go and have dinner. When they returned to their cabin they were not surprised to see that Kisame had yet to return from his drinking binge despite the late hour. Sakura went and changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts to get ready for bed and was a little puzzled to see Itachi standing quite stiffly in the middle of the room when she stepped out of the restroom.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"There are only two beds," he stated the obvious.

"That's ok," Sakura assured him. "There are extra pillows and blankets in the closet I will take the floor."

"Unacceptable," he shook his head. "I will take the floor."

"Don't be silly," Sakura scoffed, "I said that I will take the floor."

"And I said that was unacceptable," Itachi replied.

"I am not going to sleep on that nice fluffy bed while you sleep on the hard floor," Sakura argued. "We will just both sleep on the bed."

Itachi lifted a brow in reply.

"Oh don't act that way," Sakura told him, "we are both shinobi. I have slept with all of my teammates on numerous occasions."

When she saw Itachi lift his brow even further she felt a blush race across her face.

"I didn't mean like that," she blurted. "The Leaf isn't always willing to shell out for separate rooms,, and sometimes inns just don't have the available rooms. Let's just be adults about this. Now you just go change for bed."

Itachi did as she requested and went to into the bathroom to change. When he came out he saw that Sakura was already tucked under the covers and curled up on the side of the bed by the wall. Nervously he crossed over to the bed. Sure he had physical relations with women before, but never had he actually slept with one. He always made sure to depart as soon as his needs were satisfied; there was just something too intimate about actually sharing the bed for the whole night. Not to mention too dangerous, a shinobi could never afford themselves the luxury of sleep in the presence of a possible enemy. He trusted Sakura, but the problem was that he did not quite trust himself. He had not failed to notice the way that men often looked at his friend, they found Sakura physically attractive, and he was no exception. However there was no way that he would burden his friend with his physical desires. She meant far too much to him for that. At last he stilled his resolve and laid upon his side of the bed.

Itachi was happy to discover that his companion was already fast asleep. But as he lay there staring straight up at the ceiling his relief was short lived. Sakura suddenly turned to face him seeking out his warmth in her sleep. It wasn't long before she had her head comfortably laid upon his shoulder. Comfortably for her at least; for Itachi it was a different story. The woman who was now curled against him left him anything but.

He couldn't help but to let out a small sigh. His life had become so much more complicated since this incredibly complex woman had come into it, but it had also been so much more enjoyable than he ever knew that it could be. She was such a strange creature, a bundle of things that should not go together, but that was what made her Sakura. She had the ability to save lives, but she was also highly skilled at taking them. She was capable of endless compassion, but when provoked she was like a force of nature. She was able of taking joy from the smallest of things, yet at the same time there was an undeniable sorrow swimming within the depths of her jade eyes. Itachi could not help but smirk; if he were Sasuke he would have also given her their mother's katana. But unlike Sasuke he would never want her to change. Perhaps he would not try to push her to look after Sasuke after he was gone; because Itachi wanted to pass from this life knowing that Sakura would forever more remain the woman who was able of reaching down and touching his cold heart.

When Kisame returned several hours later he was surprised that Itachi was not setting there awake alerted by his chakra. However when he looked at the bed that the kunoichi was laying on he knew why his partner had remained asleep. He smiled as he saw both of them laying in each other's arms. When he set on his bed and a spring creaked he couldn't help but to chuckle at the way that Itachi's hand tightened protectively around Sakura's waist. Those two kids were something else. He just hoped that they would be wise enough to see what was right in front of their faces before it was too late.


	24. Chapter 24

When they departed the boat Itachi felt more rested than he had in years. He would never admit it but having the kunoichi in his arms for the last few nights had been the single greatest joy that he had experienced since leaving Konoha. He wished that he could tell her how much she meant to him but he knew that he never could. After all feelings such as those he was currently trying to hold at bay for Sakura could very well be considered a weakness. Not to mention that if she ever learned of them when his time came to an end he did not wish to leave her broken and alone. It would be too cruel even to him the man that had murdered innocent children in their sleep.

"This way," Kisame said drawing Itachi away from his melancholy thoughts. "My contact should have a man waiting for us in that café."

When the three entered there was only one man sitting at a table in the back. Kisame led the way with Sakura after him. Itachi followed closely after her ever alert for any possible threats. As they approached the table Itachi had little doubt that this was their man; every fiber of his being wanted nothing more than to wrench Sakura's hand away from his when he shook it. Scum like that should never touch her.

"You chose well Kisame," the slime ball whose name Itachi had missed smiled. "She is going to be exactly to Toshiro's liking. Hell if she wants she is more than welcome to take up a position with us after she is done playing ninja."

"No thanks," Sakura used her tone that was almost a match for Itachi's before he had a chance to rip the man's throat out for making such a suggestion.

"She stays with us," Kisame asserted.

"I see," the man took on a smile that said he had all of the wrong ideas about her relationship with her traveling companions. "Well there is a room upstairs that she can use to change in before we go to meet up with the girls that are headed to Toshiro's compound for the night."

Sakura took that as her cue to make her escape and was quick to head up the stairs, but was slightly surprised to see Itachi following in her wake.

"I can manage to change alone," she told him.

"With the possibility that there are more creeps like that lurking around," Itachi huffed.

"Yuki already said that we were the only people in the place," Sakura assured him.

"Who?" Itachi questioned.

"Were you even paying any attention?" Sakura asked as she opened a door at the end of the hallway. "Honestly you seem distracted. With all of this going down tonight I hope that you are able to pay a little more attention latter."

"I apologize," Itachi told her as she began to get the golden kimono out of his pack. "I promise you that I shall allow no harm to come to you."

"I know you won't," she smiled at him before stepping behind a changing screen that was in the corner of the room. "Honestly you need to relax a little. I know that this is not exactly a fun situation, but I am with two of the strongest shinobi in the world. Everything is going to be fine Itachi."

"I realize that we are three of the strongest ninja in the world," Itachi acknowledged, "but I will not relax until this is over."

"You think that I am one of the strongest ninja in the world?" Sakura asked as she stepped back around the screen outfitted in her disguise for the evening.

"Indeed," was the only response that he could formulate as he was taken off guard by her appearance. She was simply stunning.

"Thanks Itachi," she affectionately squeezed his arm as she walked past him and set down in front of a mirror.

Itachi watched her as she withdrew a small red purse from her bag and took out her hair pins. Within a matter of minutes she had her hair expertly twisted into an elaborate braid and pulled up held into her place with the deadly ornaments. She then withdrew make up and began completing the look. Itachi thought that the goop did nothing but mask her natural beauty. Finally she withdrew her bottle of poison and Itachi saw her dab some behind her ears and on her neck. He had to turn away when he saw her begin placing the deadly toxin on the cleavage that the kimono revealed. If he didn't he was afraid that he may rip it from her hands and throw it out the window before snatching her up and leaving this godforsaken country with her.

"All done," Sakura declared as she started placing her things back in her pack. "In case you didn't hear Yuki said that we could leave our things here. When we are all done we can come back for them."

Itachi nodded his head as they left their things and began heading down the stairs. Kisame had apparently came up at some point because his things were propped outside of the door. Sakura set them in the room before they finally went down to join their other partner.

* * *

><p>"We have to move pretty fast," Kisame told them. "The envoy that left before we got here will be arriving at Toshiro's place in about an hour. We have to catch up with them before they do or else we will have to wait another week for our shot."<p>

"Alright, but it sure won't be easy in this damn get up," Sakura grumbled.

"Sure it will kid I will give you a piggyback ride," Kisame grinned down at her.

"Thanks Kisame," Sakura smiled when he knelt down to make it easier for her to get on his back. "Oh we forgot this. We almost didn't disguise your sword."

"You can do that?" Kisame asked as he felt a small pulse of her chakra.

"Of course," she assured him as she took her place on his back. "Now it looks like nothing more than any ordinary katana."

"Impressive kid," Kisame told her as he started for the door. "I would have figured that Samehada would have just consumed any chakra that you tried to use to hide it."

"I didn't say that it was easy," Sakura acknowledged as they leapt into the trees.

"Do not overdo it," Itachi warned from directly behind Kisame.

"I'm not," Sakura assured him as they rushed along.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence the three of them trying to pick up any signs of the envoy that they were after. Kisame was just about ready to turn around and knock his partner out of the trees. Honestly he was following so closely behind them that it was almost ridiculous; not to mention he could feel his damn red eyes boring holes into the back of his head. Didn't he realize that he wouldn't let anything happen to the kid either?

"They are up ahead by maybe three hundred yards," Sakura suddenly spoke up.

"How do you know?" Kisame asked his passenger.

"Because apparently geisha girls love perfume," Sakura replied, "not to mention they are being loud as hell."

"Damn fox," Kisame grumbled as he quietly closed in on the civilian group ahead of them before kneeling down and allowing Sakura to get off of his back.

When they stepped into the clearing the envoy stopped and two of the civilian guards started to draw their katanas.

"There is no need for that," Kisame said to placate the guards. "Yuki sent us to replace two of you and one of the girls."

"He told us that you may show up," one of the guards acknowledged as he and one of the other guards approached the carriage that held the geisha girls.

"Mikiko you can come out now you will be going back with us," the other guard addressed one of the women.

Itachi was none too pleased to see the look of relief on the woman's face when she was told that she did not have to continue the journey.

"You guys barely made it," the guard told Kisame. "We will reach Toshiro's complex within ten minutes. The girl will go by the name of Mikiko for the night. It really doesn't matter what you two call yourselves. They never pay any attention to us."

Itachi watched as Sakura went to the carriage and was assisted on by one of the guards. He did not like the uneasy feeling that came over him when she was hidden from his view.

"Here," the guard handed Kisame a piece of paper. "It is a map of the complex with Toshiro's room marked on it. The room to the left of his has a two way mirror in it. Sometimes he lets his men watch the show that he puts on with the girls. As soon as they get off of the carriage you will be clear to make your way there. Good luck; trust me all three of you are going to need it."


	25. Chapter 25

Warning: In this chapter there is violence and partial nudity.

* * *

><p>Sakura's nerves were on end as she took in the fearful look on all of the women's faces. As she looked around at them she saw how beautiful they all were. How the hell was she going to be sure that Toshiro chose her over the rest of them.<p>

'Relax,' the Kyuubi assured her, 'you do not give yourself enough credit. Trust me he will choose you.'

"I am not sure if that is a good thing or not at this point," she bit her bottom lip as she saw the nervous glances that the women were all giving each other.

'You are strong little one,' the Kyuubi insisted, 'this piece of scum will be nothing compared to your strength even without my help. Also do not forget who is looking out for you. You can trust your companions.'

"I do trust them," she was able to steel her resolve just as the carriage came to a stop. "Time to enter the lions den."

* * *

><p>When Sakura stepped out of the carriage into a crowd that contained at least sixty cheering men she could instantly feel two sets of eyes upon her. One she instantly knew was Itachi and she locked eyes with him for just a split moment to let him know that she would be alright. The other set of eyes was much more malignant; it seemed that she had caught the eye of one of the men in the crowd; she just hoped that it was the right one. She did not miss the Kyuubi's warning that should things go wrong this would not be an easy crowd to fight through. Suddenly they all began to part and Sakura took one glance around noting the fact that her partners were gone; good that meant that they were on their way to get into position. When she turned back to where the crowd had parted she saw Toshiro approaching her. Instantly she noticed that his picture in the bingo book had not done him justice. If not for his sharpened teeth he would be quite a handsome man.<p>

"You will come with me for the night," Toshiro declared as he grabbed her wrist and began to lead her away. He paused before entering the compound and turned to face his men. "This one is all mine the rest of you stay away."

Sakura was almost drug behind the man in his haste to make it to his room. She carefully mapped the layout of the complex into her mind just in case she was somehow unable to meet back up with her companions. Finally it appeared her journey was over when he stopped in front of a door and opened it before ushering her inside. The room had a sitting area with a table that had a large bottle of sake and two glasses sitting on it. Beyond that was a lavish bedroom. Most of the wall to the left was a huge mirror which from what she overheard she knew would allow her partners to see all that would happen. That was where Kisame and Itachi would be watching over her from.

"Have a seat," Toshiro told her. "Would you like a drink?"

"Thank you," Sakura said as he poured them both a glass of sake. This was exactly what she needed him to do.

Sakura drank her sake, but was disappointed to see that Toshiro didn't touch his. Instead he placed his drink on the table in front of him and watched Sakura carefully as she drank hers.

"Take off your kimono," Toshiro suddenly demanded.

"Wouldn't you rather have another drink first?" Sakura questioned trying to buy time and insure that her mark got drunk before he ingested any of her poison.

Sakura was surprised when instead of pouring her another drink and drinking his own he struck her squarely in the face.

"What is your name?" Toshiro asked while Sakura tried to wipe the blood that was running down her chin from her bottom lip which he had busted.

"Mikiko," Sakura answered while trying to rein in her temper. It wouldn't do for her to flare her chakra and rip his head off of his damn shoulders.

"Well Mikiko," Toshiro gave her a menacing grin, "if you hope to ever be able to leave this room then you will do exactly as I say. Now take off the damn kimono."

Sakura was left with no choice. She stood and slowly undid the intricate bow that was holding her kimono before allowing it to fall to the ground. Now she was standing before him in nothing other than the lacy bra and panties that she had bought just for this occasion. The worst part was that she knew that Itachi and Kisame had a clear view of it all.

* * *

><p>Itachi's whole body tensed when he heard the pig demand that Sakura remove her kimono. He hadn't even touched his damn alcohol. Things could get ugly. He unconsciously flinched his hand towards his kunai holster when he saw him strike Sakura, and he swore that he could feel ice running through his veins when he caught sight of her blood. He was so angered that he didn't hear what happened but felt his anger reach a new high when he saw her stand and drop her kimono to the ground. Now she stood barely covered in front of the beast.<p>

"Easy partner," Kisame quietly warned when it looked as though Itachi might lose it.

"He hit her," Itachi almost growled out.

"Listen to me," Kisame said, "Sakura has had injuries way worse than that. She is a strong kunoichi. Trust her to do her job."

"I trust her," Itachi snapped back, "it is him that I do not trust."

* * *

><p>"Come here," Toshiro motioned for Sakura to take a seat beside him and she was quick to comply. "Now tell me how did you come to be a geisha girl."<p>

"My father was indebted to the owner of the geisha house," Sakura told the first lie that came to her mind. "His debt will be paid off and we will be able to keep our house and land as long as I fulfill six months' worth of service."

"I see," he said as he grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her even closer. "Am I your first customer?"

"Yes," she breathed out still in pain as he had yet to release his grip from her hair.

"Good," Toshiro smiled. "I will teach you exactly how this business works."

"As you wish," Sakura diverted her gaze when he suddenly stood and removed his pants.

"This isn't going to hurt too much," He assured her as he lowered himself over her.

Sakura was unable to formulate a response. She was too nervous to think of anything when he suddenly licked her breast. She had to be on guard things could get ugly any second now.

* * *

><p>Itachi was well aware that his sharingan began violently spinning when he watched Toshiro remove his pants and lower himself on top of Sakura. His eyes widened and he heard Kisame mutter a string of curse words when they saw him squeeze one of her breast roughly while licking the other. He had now been poisoned. The problem was that he would soon know it.<p>

* * *

><p>Toshiro suddenly seemed to freeze in place.<p>

"Your lip is already healed," he growled out, "you are a damn kunoichi."

"And you are a dead man," Sakura smirked. She watched and was able to recognize the exact moment when he realized that he had been poisoned. He suddenly leaned forward reaching for something that Sakura could not see so she quickly withdrew one of her hair pins.

* * *

><p>Itachi saw what Toshiro was intent upon reaching; Sakura's fan. He completely ignored Kisame trying to grab his arm as he withdrew a kunai. This was it. He knew that their cover would be blown, but he didn't give a damn.<p>

Things were suddenly happening too fast for Sakura. She had seen Toshiro grab for something so she had automatically drawn one of her pins, but before anything else could happen she heard a loud crashing sound followed by glass hitting the ground. She quickly looked up at Toshiro and saw that he had a kunai deeply embedded in his left shoulder. Before the last piece of glass could hit the ground four more kunai found their way to his chest. Suddenly he fell down on top of her and Sakura felt a sharp stabbing sensation at the base of her rib cage and she knew that she had been stabbed. Knowing that there was no time to heal herself she pushed Toshiro's dead weight off of her and was quick to pull her fan from where he had stabbed her with it when he fell.

"Here," Itachi spoke up from beside her holding her kimono out to her.

"Thanks," Sakura replied grabbing it with a hand already shaking from the poison that was coursing through her system.

"How bad is it kid?" Kisame asked with a grim look on his face.

"Not good," Sakura told him as she tied a hasty bow around her waist. "I was hit with all of the blades. It would only take one to kill. The good news is that I am a medic so I can hold it at bay for a while. The antidote is in my pack so I just need to get there as soon as I can. I will be sick as hell for a few days, but I should survive."

* * *

><p>Just then they heard commotion from the hall. Kisame handed Sakura a couple of kunai. Like it or not they were going to have fight their way out. The three companions stood ready as the door finally swung open and ten of the rouge shinobi came rushing into the room. Kisame quickly dispatched one of them leaving the man shredded thanks to Samehada. Sakura was able to take one of them out when he made the mistake of getting close enough for her to send a jolt of chakra through his system strong enough to stop his heart. She took a second to glance around trying to find Itachi. Even given the fact that she had sent chakra into her eyes to enhance her sight she had a hard time trying to track his lightening quick movements. It was much easier to see the carnage that he was leaving in his wake. By the time that she and Kisame had each taken out another enemy apiece Itachi had handled the all of the rest.<p>

"Is this an outside wall?" Sakura asked as she walked towards the back wall of the bedroom.

"According to the map it is," Kisame confirmed.

"Good," Sakura replied before sending chakra to her fist and reducing the wall to ruble.

Once they were outside it was a mad house and Sakura was starting to swoon despite her efforts to keep the poison at bay.

'Give me control,' the Kyuubi spoke up. 'You hold that damn poison back and give me enough of your chakra to mix with mine and I will handle the rest.'

"I can't do that," Sakura argued. "How do I know that you won't hurt Itachi or Kisame?"

'Your companions will not be harmed,' he assured her. 'If you don't do it this way then you will not make it to your antidote.'

"Fine," Sakura relented. She did not like it, but she knew that she really had no other choice.

"Sakura can you continue?" Itachi asked as he joined her side.

"I am afraid that the little one is taking a nap, but I can handle this just fine," came the reply in Sakura's voice. As her glowing jade eyes met his Itachi knew however that it was not Sakura who had spoken. She had given control of her body to the kyuubi.

"You will not harm her," was Itachi's icy response.

"You are right I won't, but you sure as hell have," the Kyuubi scathingly reproached as the familiar purple chakra began whipping around. Sakura's companions were surprised when instead of one tail whipping about there were two.

"Well they all know who is here now," Kisame commented. "Leave no survivors we cannot afford for word of this to reach Akatsuki."

"Don't worry," Sakura maliciously laughed, "I didn't plan on leaving any."

It only took a few seconds for the rest of the enemy to come pouring out into the courtyard area that they found themselves in, and the blood bath quickly began. Kisame was fighting one nin while he had two more trapped in a water jutsu the sphere of water quickly turning red from their blood. Itachi was racing through the rouges a kunai in each hand and arches of blood marking his path. The Kyuubi now in control of Sakura's body had a shinobi in each tail and was currently driving a kunai up to its hilt in another's chest before ruthlessly ripping it back out. The battle raged on for only a few minutes before all movement in the courtyard had stopped except for the twitching of the fox's tails.

"I'll hang around here and make sure that no one else survived," Kisame finally broke the silence.

"Here," the Kyuubi stepped towards him, "you will need this to prove all has been handled." Sakura's hand which was now visibly shaking dropped a ring into his hand.

"Toshiro's ring," Kisame smirked. "I didn't even see the kid take it."

"She grabbed it before pushing him to the floor," the Kyuubi told him.

"Thanks," Kisame smiled, "I will handle all of this. Itachi you just get the kid to her antidote and then get her the hell out of this damn country."

"Hn," Itachi nodded his head as he took a step towards Sakura.

"One last thing Kisame," the Kyuubi spoke up, "the little one will not like this but make sure that none of the whores survive. I am sure that you can see the folly in allowing them to live."

"I don't plan on making any mistakes," the large man assured as he swung his giant sword over his shoulder and began making his way back into the compound."

"I am about to relinquish control," the Kyuubi turned to Itachi. "But first I want to let you know that if your foolishness ever brings her harm again I will forcibly take control of this body and rip your head from your shoulders. I am afraid that you will have to carry her the adrenalin from the fight has caused the poison to spread too far."

Itachi did not say a word, but as soon as her eyes returned to normal he was there to make sure that she did not hit the ground.


	26. Chapter 26

"Itachi," Sakura called without opening her eyes.

"I am here," he assured her as he exited the compound.

"Itachi you have to go back," she coughed and Itachi was alarmed to see blood on the hand that she had used to cover her mouth.

"We cannot go back," Itachi told her, "we have to get you to the antidote and back to the house as soon as possible,"

"But the Kyuubi told Kisame to kill any of the women who were left alive," Sakura protested.

"To not do so would be too big a risk for all three of us," Itachi said. "I am sorry Sakura but that is how it must be."

Itachi looked down at her when she did not reply; he expected more of a fight from her than that. No wonder she didn't argue any further. Sakura had lost consciousness and was losing blood at an alarming rate from the wound that Toshiro had inflicted on her. The damn poison must be inhabiting the Kyuubi's fast rate of healing.

"Hold on," he said to his passenger though he knew that she could not hear him. "You cannot die like this. I am sorry Sakura I let my feelings for you cloud my judgment. Just hang on and I promise not to fail you again."

* * *

><p>It took Itachi longer than he would have liked before he reached the café and was able to start going through Sakura's pack. Finally he found her med kit and rummaged through it but was quick to realize that he needed her to tell him what it was that she needed. He shook her shoulders as gently as he could trying to rouse her to consciousness, but when that didn't work his shakes grew more frantic.<p>

"Sakura you must wake up and tell me what I have to give you," he urged her as he shook her shoulders.

"The green vial," she muttered her face grimacing in pain. "Five millimeters from the green vial."

"Do I inject it or do you take it orally?" He questioned as he took the vial into his hand.

"Inject," Sakura winced from the effort of speaking, "into the thigh."

Relived that he finally knew what she needed him to do Itachi grabbed a syringe and carefully measured up the dose that she required. As quickly as he could he pulled her kimono up far enough to inject the liquid as he had been instructed to do.

"Can you travel?" Itachi asked worried about the strain that he knew would be upon her if he were to teleport them.

"Just take me home please," she whispered.

Itachi used a kunai to slash across his palm before doing the hand signs required to take them to the house that no one else knew of. He was not surprised that when they arrived she had lost consciousness. Traveling such a great distance put a strain on even a healthy body. Using great care not to jar the girl that he carried in his arms he made his way up the stairs to her bedroom before gently laying her on the bed. He carefully removed the hairpins from her hair and the fan from where it hung around her wrist worried that she could accidently harm herself further while she slept.

Finally he crossed the hall and drew a large pot of hot water before grabbing a rag and clean bandages. When he went back into her room she still hadn't moved. He removed the bow that she had hastily tied and delicately pulled her arms from the kimono sleeves alarmed to find that she was running a high fever. He used the water to clean her wound before wrapping bandages around her tight enough to cease the flow of blood. Once he had finished with that he pulled a chair over from the corner of the room vowing that he would not leave her side until she was well.

It was easy to see that she was still in pain as occasionally her body would tense up and violently shiver. Itachi did this to her. He should not have reacted the way that he did when he saw Toshiro recognized her to be a kunoichi. Had he not flown off of the handle she would have perhaps been able to take him out with a single touch, but he had not given her the chance. Truth be told Itachi had been jealous of the way that Toshiro had touched her, he never wanted to see anyone touch her in such a manner, and that jealously could cost her life. Itachi made a decision right then. A decision that went completely against the plans that he had made and been following for most of his life. Itachi was not going to leave her; not even for Sasuke. He was going to stay by her side and protect her for as long as she would allow. Even if she hated him after this he would watch over her from afar for the rest of her days. But he knew that he had to learn to trust her. She was strong and doubting that had proven to be more danger than it was worth. Tired from all that had transpired Itachi drifted off to sleep in the chair watching over her.

* * *

><p>"Itachi," Sakura suddenly called out, "Itachi."<p>

Itachi awoke the second that she had made a sound only to see her tossing about. When he reached a hand out he was quick to retract it; her fever had grown more severe. He crossed the hall again and cleaned out the basin that he had used before this time filling it with cool water. He heard her call his name out several more times before he made it back to her side.

"I am here Sakura," he assured her as he placed a cool rag across her head.

"I thought I lost you," she opened her eyes to look into his.

"You did not lose me," he told her as he carefully wrapped a rag around her neck.

"Good," Sakura sighed, "I was so scared that you were gone."

"I will never leave you," he said as he gently took her small hand into his much larger one.

"Thank you Itachi," she smiled up at him before closing her eyes again.

Itachi was shocked. In this fever induced state he would have figured that she would have called out for Sasuke, Kakashi, or even Naruto. But she had not. She had called out for him. She had been afraid of losing him. Could that mean that her feelings for him were as strong as the ones that he held for her? He dared not to even hope for such a thing. He would never push her in a direction that she was not ready to go. But for now she was with him, and whether she ever knew it or not she would always be his.

* * *

><p>It was a whole twenty four hours later before Kisame arrived back at the house. As soon as he did he headed straight for Sakura's room. When he opened the door he saw that she seemed to be sleeping peacefully and Itachi was by her side in a chair carefully ringing out rags and replacing them on her head and neck. The large blue man was surprised to see that Itachi had not even changed clothes since they had gotten back. He actually still had blood on him from the battle at Toshiro's.<p>

"I'll take care of the kid," Kisame said when he stepped into the room, "you go clean up."

"I am not leaving her," Itachi informed him without taking his eyes off of Sakura.

"Look you know how the kid worries about everything," Kisame told him, "the last thing that she needs is to see you looking like a wreck when she wakes up. You know she will just blame it on herself."

"This whole situation is my fault," Itachi quietly replied.

"You know as well as I do that she won't see it that way," Kisame said. "Go clean up I will make sure that she is alright."

"Fine," Itachi relented standing up so that Kisame could take his place. "Take care of her."

"You know that I will," Kisame assured his partner.

* * *

><p>Kisame had only been by Sakura's side for about five minutes before she began to stir.<p>

"You alright kid?" The large man asked.

"My head is killing me," she said. "Where is Itachi?"

"I sent him to get cleaned up," Kisame told her, "I don't think that he has left your side since you two got back."

"I am sorry," Sakura said as she tried to set herself up.

"Easy kid," Kisame reached out and helped her sit up and lean her back against the wall. "You need to rest what are you doing?"

"I have to remove some of this poison," she told him, "the longer it stays in my system the more damage it could do."

"I thought that Itachi was taking you to the antidote?" Kisame was confused.

"He did," Sakura confirmed, "but this is the strongest poison that you will probably ever run into. The antidote alone isn't enough. It just keeps you alive long enough to get to a medic who is capable of removing the remaining poison."

"Glad Itachi didn't know that," Kisame chuckled, "if he did he would probably be sitting in jail in Konoha right now after rushing you to Tsunade."

"Will you move that basin of water closer?" Sakura asked as she smiled at Kisame's response. "Kisame which one of you threw that first kunai?"

"That was all Itachi kid," Kisame said as he watched her summon her green chakra into her hand. "We each threw two more pretty much right after that."

"Why did he do that?" Sakura asked wincing a little as she worked on pulling the poison from her body. "I had everything under control."

"That is something that you would have to ask him," Kisame told her as he watched a dark green orb of liquid growing larger in her hand.

"Done," she finally declared. "Would you mind getting me something to eat? I need to let my chakra build back up but I can't do that without some energy."

"No problem kid," Kisame smiled down at the talented kunoichi, "you just take a little nap and by the time that you wake up I will have something here for you."

* * *

><p>Itachi was walking out of the bathroom just as Kisame stepped into the hall.<p>

"Why are you not with Sakura?" The agitation was evident in his voice.

"She woke up a minute ago and removed the rest of the poison from her system," Kisame informed him. "Apparently the antidote just acts like a band aid until you can get to a medic."

"Why didn't she tell me that?" Itachi questioned.

"She was probably afraid that you would over react," Kisame goaded. "Not to mention just think about how nervous you and I are about letting a medic work on us; hell she is a medic she knows exactly what kind of damage they can do."

"Indeed," Itachi agreed.

"Anyways I am going to get her something to eat," Kisame told him, "she had to use a lot of chakra to get the damn stuff out of her system so she needs the energy. Do you want anything?"

"Whatever you decide on would be nice," Itachi nodded his head. "I will be in her room."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Kisame laughed as he made his way down the stairs.


	27. Chapter 27

Sakura was unable to sleep even though her body was tired her mind was far too busy. She hadn't missed Kisame and Itachi's exchange in the hall. Overreacted Kisame had said. Did he mean that Itachi had overreacted when he had launched that first kunai at Toshiro? She didn't have long to wait for her answer because in less than five minutes Itachi came back into her room.

"You are still awake," Itachi was surprised that she had not fallen back asleep.

"I feel much better now that the poison is gone," Sakura assured him. "I just need to get some energy back and I will be fine."

"Can I get you anything?" Itachi asked.

"No thank you," Sakura replied with a smile. "I did want to ask you something though. Back in Toshiro's compound why did you throw that first kunai?"

"I should not have," Itachi admitted. "I am afraid that I allowed myself to grow angry with the way that he was treating you and when I saw him go for the fan I snapped. I am sorry Sakura."

"Don't be," she waved off his apology, "if I would have seen someone slap you around and then go for a deadly weapon I probably would have done the same thing."

"Hn," Itachi smirked as he looked down at his pink haired companion. "Kisame should be back soon with something for us to eat. Would you like for me to help you downstairs."

"That would be great," Sakura reached up and took the hand that he offered.

* * *

><p>The Next two weeks passed by peacefully. Within just a few days Sakura's chakra levels were back to normal and the three had begun enjoying afternoon spars with each other. Sakura was like a sponge absorbing everything that she could from the two powerful men. She and Itachi often took walks through the woods that surrounded the house before they would go and prepare something for their dinner. Itachi had made her wait for a few days after her chakra rebuilt before she began healing his eyes and tonight she was at last able to heal all of the damage that he had done to them.<p>

"How is your vision?" She asked him once she had withdrawn her chakra.

"As clear as it was before I ever gained the use of my sharingan," he rewarded her with a smile that melted her heart.

"Well it looks like my work here is done," she quietly replied. "I guess that it was about time for me to leave anyways I am sure that you two will have a new mission soon."

Before Sakura could stand from the chair Itachi was right in her face with one arm on each of the hand rests effectively trapping her in place.

"Do you wish to leave Sakura?" He asked her his sharingan activated from the rush of emotions that he felt when she said that she would be leaving.

"Do you want me to leave Itachi?" She answered with a question unnerved by his close proximity.

He lifted his right hand up and gently brushed her bangs from in front of her eyes. The next thing Sakura knew he was closing his eyes and what little space there was between them. Itachi Uchiha was about to kiss her, and god how she wanted him to, but before he could she noticed a strange warming sensation coming from his hand and he quickly withdrew.

"Pein is summoning me," he whispered. "You must leave before I make contact."

"Alright," Sakura breathed out standing up on legs that were as shaky as they were immediately after she had been poisoned.

She crossed the room before silently closing the door behind her and heading down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going kid?" Kisame asked when he saw her pause by the door to put on the black cloak that she used for travel.<p>

"Pein summoned Itachi," she replied.

"That still doesn't tell me where you are off to," Kisame grinned at the faraway look on the girl's face.

"I need a drink," she declared once it looked as though she had come back to reality.

"Sounds great. Let's go," the large man proclaimed.

"Should we leave a note for Itachi?" Sakura paused just before they stepped out the door.

"Please kid it won't take him long to figure out where we are once he sees that we are both gone," Kisame assured her.

The walk to town had turned into more of a run than a walk, and a silent one at that. Kisame for his part just wondered what the hell it was that she was running so hard from. Once they set at the bar Sakura signaled the bartender over.

"Sake for me and my friend and keep them coming," she told the man, "we drink a lot and we drink fast, but we tip well."

"What's eating at you kid?" Kisame asked once the bartender had placed a bottle of sake in front of each of them and walked away.

"Itachi tried to kiss me," Sakura blurted after a few minutes of silence.

"Tried to," Kisame laughed, "don't tell me you hit him and we left him laying at home unconscious."

"Of course not," Sakura huffed, "Pein interrupted before he could actually do it."

"How did you feel about it?" Kisame questioned.

"Well Pein either has the best or worst timing in the world," Sakura declared before forgoing a glass and downing the entire bottle of sake.

"That's not what I meant kid," Kisame laughed. "I want to know how you felt about Itachi trying to kiss you."

"Oh that," Sakura sighed. "Well he is one of Konoha's biggest enemies and the most infamous missing nin to ever come from the Leaf; kissing him would be crossing a definite line. One that could never be uncrossed."

"Only you are well aware of the fact that not only is he not their enemy, but one of their most valuable allies," Kisame countered. "I don't want to know what Sakura the kunoichi thought about Itachi trying to kiss her. I want to know what Sakura the woman thought about him trying to kiss her."

"I wanted him to so bad," Sakura admitted. "But I know that some of my friends would never forgive me if they knew that happened."

"Would it matter?" Kisame asked as the girl downed the second bottle of sake that was placed before her.

"No," Sakura suddenly smiled, "I really don't think that it would. I gave up so much for them and I don't regret doing it. But you know what if they cannot accept the fact that I care about Itachi then to hell with them. I deserve a chance to be happy; hell Itachi deserves it even more."

"Good for you kid," Kisame rubbed the top of her head, "Now you just have to figure out what you are going to do about it; because the way I see it you are Itachi's last chance.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of hours later when Itachi at last came to the bar. He was surprised to see exactly what his companions were up to when he did. Sakura was setting at a table with more than a dozen sake bottles littered about it and appeared to be arm-wrestling the second largest man in the bar while most of the patrons were gathered around placing bets on the outcome. As for the largest man in the bar, he was setting at the table next to her with his own sake bottles strewn about while laughing at those foolish enough to bet against the small woman.<p>

"What is going on here?" Itachi asked as he stood next to Kisame.

"Well it looks like the kid here has found a second line of work in case ours ever dries up," Kisame laughed. "I got the winner of this match."

"Hn," Itachi remarked as he watch Sakura slam the big man's hand down to the table.

"I am up," Kisame declared as he made his way to the chair that the cursing man had just vacated.

"Let's go home," Itachi said standing over the table and looking down at Sakura.

"Not yet," Itachi was surprised to hear that her speech was slurred. "I have to beat Kisame first."

"You aren't going to beat me that easily kid," the blue man declared as he took her small hand into his own.

"Bring it on," Sakura smirked before seemingly without effort slamming his hand down.

"There you have won," Itachi told her, "now let's go home."

"Fine," Sakura grumbled as she stood up but paused to down the bottle that had been sitting closest to her and then set a ludicrous amount of money on the table.

"Are you able to walk?" Itachi questioned as he noticed her sway in the cool night air.

"I can walk just fine," she answered in a sing song voice. "I can even run if you want me too."

"Walking will suffice," Itachi assured her afraid that she might just break her neck in her current state trying to leap from tree to tree.

"What did Pein want?" Kisame questioned once they were out of the village.

"To confirm that he had wired us our share of the last job and to inform me that he has a bounty for us to collect in Earth," Itachi informed him. "I thought perhaps we would leave in the morning, but seeing the state that the two of you are in I am not so sure that will be possible."

"We will be fine I am a medic remember," Sakura allowed her hands to glow green to reiterate her point.

* * *

><p>Itachi stopped on the porch and watched Sakura walk through the door. He sighed and ran his hand through his ebony hair. Pein had the worst timing in the world. He had been about to show Sakura exactly how he felt about her leaving, but there was no way that he would kiss her in the state that she was currently in and risk her regretting it in the morning. He had been unsure exactly what he was going to do about his feelings for Sakura, but when she suggested that she leave it all became crystal clear. Itachi Uchiha wanted Sakura Hanuro. His feelings for her, if he was honest with himself, began the first time that he had encountered her in the forest. Since then they had grown much deeper. Itachi would die for her, but more importantly now he knew that he would live for her instead. He knew that would prove to be a challenge, however Itachi had yet to find a challenge that he could not rise to, and he was not about to let this be the first.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: These next few chapters are where we take a really dark turn. I already explained that I use writing as a way to work through real world issues so sorry if it offends. Just stop reading if you must, but I have to go here because I am hanging on to sanity by a thread.

* * *

><p>The next morning found them on the road again off to collect another bounty. Itachi had been right Sakura and Kisame had felt like shit when they woke up, but it was nothing that Sakura's hands couldn't quickly banish. She figured that thanks to Tsunade she was by far the most skilled medic in the world when it came to treating hangovers. They were making pretty good time and they would have to for this mission. This one had a time limit. Apparently their mark had deflected from the Hidden Cloud Village slaughtering his teammates in the process simply to make his escape easier. Word had it that Stone had offered him safe haven if he joined their ranks. If they didn't move fast enough he would be under their protection which would make the job that much harder.<p>

Sakura glanced at her companions and was happy to see that even with this grueling pace not one of them had even broken a sweat. Traveling with S-ranked missing nin sure did wonders for one's stamina not to mention how quickly ones skills accelerated with these two for sparring partners. She should have done this before her ANBU training though she was sure it would be a frowned upon method of training. It was then that she realized that for the first time in months she had thought about Konoha without having an aching sensation in her heart, for once she didn't yearn to see its gates. Sakura knew exactly what had changed. She thought that she had left her heart in Konoha, but instead she had found it out here.

She looked over at Itachi again running alongside her and when she saw that she had caught his eye she gave him a coy grin earning a smirk from him. Sakura decided that they had been silent and far too serious for long enough today. It was that thought and the desire to bring even just a little bit of fun into Itachi's life that caused her to dash ahead of the two men.

"Race ya," she called back over her shoulder before giggling and running even faster.

Kisame heard Itachi let out a sigh before turning to Kisame.

"Shall we," Itachi again sighed, "I swear sometimes I wonder how she ever stopped playing games long enough to graduate from the academy."

"I think that I will pass this time; I'll just hang back here and cover our backs. Besides I am pretty sure that it isn't me she wants to catch her," the blue man laughed when he saw recognition dawn in the younger man's eyes.

He almost laughed when he saw the instant change in Itachi's demeanor. His bored expression was replaced with a smirk. His eyes which he had been content leaving their normal hue since Sakura had healed them suddenly bleed red and the feral look in them was undeniable. Kisame never thought that he would live to see the day that Itachi Uchiha got excited about a game of chase, actually he never thought that he would see him get excited over anything, but he was and Kisame knew that it was all Sakura's doing. If she had not come along he was certain that he would have eventually been forced to stand by and watch Itachi self-destruct by allowing his brother the vengeance that he sought. Now he would bet damn near anything that when he did run into his brother Itachi would fight with all that he had to be sure he could return to his kunoichi's side.

Kisame knew that the two would have a long hard road ahead of them, but he knew they could make it. Kisame grit his teeth when he thought about all of the trials that lay ahead of the two of them. He was sure that while Itachi's brother would cause lots heartache for both of them he was equally as certain that he would seem like nothing more than mere fly compared to what Pein would eventually prove to be. Sure if the younger Uchiha ever learned of the budding relationship he would throw one hell of a fit, but Pein would be enraged and that was never a good thing.

Pein had hand selected Itachi as a mere child to bring into Akatsuki's folds and it was always clear that Itachi was his star pupil. Pein allowed Itachi more access to all of Akatsuki's inner workings than anyone other than Konan. Kisame thought that Pein was a fool. From the very first time that he had looked into the Uchiha's eyes he knew that Itachi was far too much of a realist to buy into Pein's ideological goal of 'world peace'. Pein had simply been seduced by the sight of such power in one of such a young age. When he found out that his most prized hunter had fallen for his jinjuriki there was sure to be hell to pay. Kisame grinned when Samehada gleefully shook at the mere thought. That's right when the shit finally hit the fan Kisame would be right there at their sides fighting with them. He had been with Itachi for a long time and they were more than just partners, they were family, and as for Sakura well he was sure that there was probably a line of shinobi a mile long willing to help her. The kid had an unnatural ability to reach out and warm even the coldest of hearts.

* * *

><p>"Too slow," Sakura called over her shoulder, "honestly Itachi you are going to have to do better than that."<p>

Itachi's smirk grew at her taunt. Oh he was going to catch her alright and when he did he didn't care if his ring got hot enough to leave a blister; this time he would not be stopped. Every nerve in his body was on high alert, his whole being electrified with anticipation of what would happen once he caught her. He watched her lithe body move skillfully through the trees pumping just enough chakra into her feet to ensure her jumps and landings were executed without flaw. Sakura held such power within her; made even more so by the fact that it was hidden in such a beautiful package. His adrenalin spiked with the excitement of the chase more so than it ever had in battle; as though something primal had awoke within him. Finally he couldn't take it any longer so he looked past her to the path that she would have to take and with one perfectly timed transportation jutsu the chase came to an end.

"I guess you win," She smiled up at him from their precarious perch on a limb far above the forest floor. Her smile died though when she saw the look on Itachi's face.

"Last night you did not answer my question Sakura," he told her. "Sakura do you wish to leave me?"

"It is complicated Itachi," she gave a bitter laugh and diverted her gaze.

"It is a simple question," he tilted her chin so that her gaze once again met his.

"No," Sakura finally replied in no more than a whisper. "I don't want to leave you."

"But," he prompted knowing that there was more to her statement.

"Itachi," she sighed, "I would love nothing more than to stay with you. I just don't know if I am going to be able to handle it when you decide it is time to leave me."

"I will not leave you Sakura," he assured her.

"Don't lie Itachi," she let out another bitter laugh, "it doesn't suit you. You know as well as I do that you are not just leaving. You plan on going where I can never hope to follow."

"Plans change Sakura," he said causing her eyes to widen and that stubborn spark of hope in them that he cherished to grow brighter.

"Have your plans changed Itachi?" She was scared to cling to that hope too soon.

"I vowed to myself that I will not allow you to fall into Pein's hands. I must stay with you to make sure that does not happen," he answered.

"What happens after you eliminate that threat for me? What will you do then?" As stubborn as Sakura was for retaining a sense of innocence despite the ugly world that they lived in, as hard as she fought to hold to her hope for the world around her, she was equally as fearful to dare embrace that hope. She knew that this was one thing she dared not hope for. Because if it was ripped from her there would be nothing left. She would be better off buried with him.

"Well I suppose that we would have to find a new employer," he gave her a small, but genuine smile.

"Damn it Uchiha don't do this to me," She almost hissed. "What about Sasuke? What happens when he comes to satisfy his vengeance by killing you? How am I supposed to stay and make it all the more impossible to bare it when you decide to grant him that vengeance?"

"I have never given any thought to changing that plan until I met you Sakura. I admit that I have not yet thought that far ahead. I cannot even promise you that Sasuke will not eventually kill me, but I can promise you that I will not allow him to have an easy time trying to get his vengeance," he sincerely answered.

"You will fight?" Sakura had tears gathering in her eyes.

"I will fight with all that I am worth to be able to remain at your side," he told her as he wrapped one arm around her waist to gently pull her closer and his hand carefully wrapped around hers holding her as though he thought she was the most precious thing in the world and he was afraid of breaking her.

Sakura could not believe what she was hearing. Itachi had long ago chosen to willingly walk down the path of a martyr for the love of Konoha and his brother. Itachi had told her that you choose one thing in your life that you would fight to protect even if it cost your life, and he had chosen it long before he had ever even laid eyes on her. But he was willing to change. He did not promise her that he would live to remain with her, but he was willing to fight try. Itachi Uchiha was promising to fight as hard as he could for her. Sakura had never been as happy as she was right here in the middle of the forest a forgotten shinobi, banished from her village, but knowing that Itachi loved her. He might not have come right out and said it, but Itachi had never been big on talking about or showing his feelings so she never expected him to. But Itachi's eyes had always spoke volumes to her and now was no exception. The love that she saw in them was so deep that she could drown in it and Sakura wanted nothing more than to jump right in with him. At last tears of joy trailed down her face, but Itachi was quick to wipe them away.

"No more of this," he tilted her chin up and leaned close enough that he could feel the warmth of her breath feather across his lips.

* * *

><p>Itachi knew that he had never been as happy as he was in that moment. He should have known that it would not last. Sakura suddenly jerked back and almost fell out of the tree; in his haste to grab her Itachi lost his footing and before he could stop them they both fell from the limb. Luckily they were highly skilled shinobi and were able to land safely on the ground. Itachi turned to ask her what had happened, but before he could Sakura quickly ran. Even though she was going faster than he had seen her he was able to catch up.<p>

"Where are you going?" Itachi was alarmed by her erratic behavior.

"You have to stay," Sakura told him without once even looking at him her voice sounding slightly panicked.

"I asked a question," Itachi's agitation was clear in his voice.

"Itachi I don't have time to argue right now," her voice was all business this time and again she refused to look at him.

"The hell you don't," he grabbed her shoulder and jerked them both to a halt growing more angry when she was finally forced to look at him and her face was devoid of any emotion. "Damn it Sakura I have almost kissed you twice and twice you have run from me. I tell you of my feelings and this is the way you look at me now."

"The Kyuubi informed me that he senses several chakra signatures ahead and they are flaring," she steeled herself for his response knowing that he would not like what she was going to say. "He recognizes some of them and I must go to their aide they are in battle and extremely outnumbered."

"Who are they Sakura?" The tone of his voice made her flinch.

"Team 7," was her short reply. She didn't allow it to show on her face but the feelings that she saw running through his eyes almost made her want to cry. He looked so hurt but he quickly brushed that aside and anger took its place.

"Is Sasuke with them Sakura? Is that why you are so desperate to get to them that you would leave me like this?" He didn't even make an attempt to hide his rage from her.

"He is there," she confirmed allowing nothing to give away her feelings. As angry as he was she was afraid that he would savor her pain. She had hurt him and she deserved his anger, but she wished that he could understand that she had to go. She had every intention of returning to Itachi, though she was unsure now if he would want her to, but even so she had to go. "They are outnumbered and if the Kyuubi is reading the chakra signals right they are in trouble. I will not be able to tell until I get closer, but you cannot come they would feel your chakra."

"Go, go and be an angel again. I have a mission with a tight schedule so I must be going," with his sharingan spinning more violently than she had ever seen it before he turned his back on her.

"I have to do this," She spoke before he could walk away, "but I will find you when it is over."

Itachi wanted nothing more than to leave her presence without even giving her the benefit of a look back, but her declaration made him pause. Sakura was going to go rushing back to her team, to his brother. The man who loved her enough to want to deflect from his village for her, who gave her his mother's katana. Their father's engagement present to their mother now his gift to his own intended. Sakura had told him that Sasuke didn't truly love her and wanted her to change. It had not rung true to his ears even then, but now after having spent so much time with her he knew that it was a lie. Sakura was too blind to see what had been in front of her. Sasuke would clearly do anything for her, he would do anything to protect her, and would try his damnedest to never hurt her. The problem was that Itachi felt the same way. Sakura would put herself in the line of danger for complete strangers naturally she would rush to the aide of her former team; she just wouldn't be Sakura if she didn't. Even though his anger was still full force he couldn't leave things like this. He could not risk her running into a fight that was fierce enough to give Team 7 problems with things left the way they were.

"We can stay for up to three days at an inn in Iwa," he turned to face her. "I will ensure that we finish the job tomorrow if you do not catch up with us by the time we leave the inn I will take that as the answer as to whether you want to stay with me. If you do not return to me by then do not bother looking, because I assure you that you will not find me."

"I will be there," she allowed her face to soften for him, and that was when he lost his resolve and stepped up to her.

He gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and wrapped her fingers around a metal object.

"Be careful Sakura," before she was able to say anything he erupted into a flock of ravens and took to the sky leaving her with tingling lips and one of his kunai.

Sakura had no time to think about what had just transpired because right now she was a kunoichi on a mission. Team 7 was in trouble and she had to save them and teach the bastards that were fighting with them that you do not mess with Sakura Haruno's team.


	29. Chapter 29

"Where is Sakura?" Kisame asked when Itachi suddenly appeared before him.

"She left," Itachi replied in his normal icy tone.

"Where did she go?" Kisame questioned not liking the side of Itachi that he was seeing right now. It was a side that he had seen much less of since the kunoichi had joined them.

"I am unsure," Itachi testily told him, "she made it clear that I was not to follow."

"What the hell is going on?" Kisame was confused as to how a playful run could have this outcome.

"If you must know," Itachi snapped, "the fucking fox told her that her precious Team 7 was in trouble so she ran to their aide."

"Itachi calm down," the older man told him, "you had to realize that if she ever knew they were in trouble she would go to them. She wouldn't be the woman that you fell for if she didn't. I am sure that she didn't mean to piss you off and I guarantee you that if we wait for her she will be back."

"I have a mission," the Uchiha replied, "I have no time to indulge such foolishness."

"So you are just going to let it end like this?" Kisame's agitation was clear. "If this is what you are going to do then you are the fool. You can't just leave her out here."

"She is the one who left me," Itachi hissed. "I refuse to stand here while she runs into my damn brother's arms. I gave her four days to catch up with us; if she does not then I will know exactly how foolish I am."

"So that is what this is about," Kisame laughed. "Listen to me don't let your jealousy make you throw away the best chance that you have ever had at happiness, hell the only chance that you have ever had. Think about this for a minute you said that the Kyuubi told her they were in trouble. If that team is having trouble you know they are facing some tough odds; hell that team is made up of some of the most skilled shinobi that we have ever fought. Sakura is running straight into whatever shit they are in and you are going to walk away like this?"

"Hn," Itachi's look could freeze a river, "I have a mission to complete. The kunoichi is strong she will rejoin us if she so desires."

"I hope you don't regret this," Kisame shook his head and began to follow after Itachi's retreating back.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Naruto cover Sai," Kakashi yelled across the battlefield when he saw the artist take a hard fall from one of his ink birds.<p>

Kakashi's attention was quickly returned to his own fight when the Sound shinobi he was facing sent four kunai with exploding tags in his direction. Shit this wasn't good. Team 7 had been returning from a mission when they had been ambushed. Already low on chakra, from just completing an A-ranked mission, these eight former test subjects of Orochimaru were proving to be pests. None of his team was without injury and they had only managed to disable two of the enemy nins; this was going to be a hard won fight. Retreat was not an option; the Sound shinobi would just follow and easily catch them. Their only choice was to fight like hell.

Suddenly Kakashi felt an enormous surge of chakra that was both foreign and familiar all at once, and there was no denying who it belonged to. Somehow beyond reason Sakura had stumbled upon on them and she was sending them a message. She knew that they were in trouble and she was coming to their aide; hold on and she would be there. Kakashi sighed they would survive this fight there was no denying the power of that chakra. Now he just had to worry about whether or not the team would make it through what he knew what would happen afterwards. What Kakashi saw materialize out of thin air when Sakura had at last reached them was not what he had expected either.

There was no denying that it was Sakura her pink hair and jade eyes screamed as much, but she was not the same kunoichi who had left them. She was a touch thinner than she had been, Sakura had always had a lithe form, but now you could see more defined tone. She had hardened and not just her body, but everything about her. The woman before them had definitely been affected by her life on the run; just as Kakashi had feared that she would be. The clearing was now filled with a rushing wind that was caused by the visible violet colored chakra that raged around their former teammate forming the unmistakable shape of a twitching tail behind her back. Her face was completely devoid of any emotion, a more effective mask than the one he wore, but most alarming were her eyes. They glowed, as though they were lit from within, yet somehow managed to look as cold as ice. Those frozen orbs took only a fraction of a second to survey their surroundings before Sakura gave a smirk wicked enough to make Ibiki cringe and all hell followed. She looked like a creature that had been released from her cage; none of her teammates would have ever expected to witness the carnage that she dealt out.

Sakura arrived in the clearing and saw that all of her teammates had been injured, but they would all live long enough for her to finish this before she had to worry about healing them. She had been right to come here in this form. She would have to use only a small amount of her own chakra saving the rest to heal them. She had better end this fast she smirked before turning her attention to the shinobi that Kakashi was fighting. She had judged him to be the strongest; he had to be taken down first. A flick of her wrist sent a kunai whizzing straight through his jugular. Her attention next went to a shinobi sending a fire jutsu straight towards Naruto who was covering Sai, the most injured of the team. She called out one of her new water jutsu that Kisame had taught her; capturing not only him, but also his nearest comrade in a large spinning orb of water. Next she raced towards Sasuke's position seeing that Kakashi had disabled the shinobi that had rushed him while she was handling those two. Sakura sent a poisoned senbon into the arm of the shinobi that's katana was pressed against Sasuke's. She continued another few feet before grabbing a kunai from her pouch and sending it into the head of the last Sound nin that had been about to launch his own into Sasuke's back. There it was over; she withdrew the Kyuubi's chakra and for a moment it was like the world stood still.

"Sakura-chan you didn't have to kill them all," Naruto as always was the one to break the silence.

"They would have only came after Sasuke if I didn't" Sakura kept her mask firmly in place and her tone betrayed nothing of what she was feeling. She couldn't let them see everything that was going on inside of her right now. She had to heal them and then she had to hurry back to Itachi and hope that she had not messed things up too badly.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me," Sasuke's tone held nothing but venom.

Sakura simply stared at him. She was too stunned to reply to his angry statement, but she didn't let him see it. She merely stared at him wondering what exactly she had done to earn his wrath.

"Sasuke don't do this," Kakashi cautioned.

"Don't tell me that," Sasuke gave a bitter laugh, "she shows up acting like that and I am supposed to say nothing about it."

"Sasuke you do not know everything yet," Kakashi tried to shut the Uchiha up.

"What I don't know her excuses?" Sasuke snapped back before walking to the last shinobi that Sakura had killed. He pulled her bloody kunai from his head and sent it sailing into the ground before Sakura's feet. He saw her glance at it but make no move other that. "I am sure that she learned all of that from him and there is no excuse for that."

Sakura picked up the kunai and put it back into her holster without looking at it again. She didn't have to look twice to recognize one of Itachi's kunai. She didn't utter a word as she walked over and knelt at Sai's side. Her hands flared green and she expertly ran them over her fallen friend.

"Where is the pain worst?" She asked.

"The ribs," Sai looked into her emotionless eyes. If she didn't want to talk about it he would not press the issue; he knew firsthand how difficult maintaining such a complete mask could be. "Thank you for coming to our aide I know that you did not have to."

"Take shallow breaths until I finish with this and it will hurt less," she told him. She didn't miss the sound of Sasuke's approach but she also heard Naruto block his path. He would not be allowed to interfere with her work.

"Are you not going to explain to me why you were with him?" Sasuke demanded.

"You are right there is no excuse," in his eyes Sakura knew that there never could be.

"Bitch," Sasuke hissed at the woman that he had once loved.

"Don't talk to her like that," Naruto defended her just as he always had.

"Naruto don't," Sakura spoke up as she moved on to Sai's deep laceration in his shoulder. "He has every right to be angry with me."

"You are damn right I do," Sasuke spat. "You leave me behind in Konoha only to find out that you are doing missions in Water with Itachi. What the fuck happened to you?"

"You don't know," Naruto interrupted, "maybe he used the sharingan on her and was controlling her or something."

"No Naruto," it was Sakura's choice to be with Itachi even though she knew Sasuke would hate her for it. She would not have this being another reason for Sasuke to harbor hatred for his brother. "It was my choice to be with Kisame and Itachi."

"But because they were threatening you or something right?" Sakura hated the desperation in Naruto's voice.

"How did you find out about it?" Sakura asked instead of answering his question as she finally finished healing Sai. She walked over to a tense Kakashi and motioned for him to set down so that she could begin on his wounds. She needed to know how they found out about her travels; if Pein learned of them then the Akatsuki members who had just traveled on without her could be in danger.

"We were sent to infiltrate the organization that you attacked," Kakashi told her as his mismatched eyes seemed to search hers for something. "Obviously we got there too late due to more of Sasuke's old friends. When we got there you had apparently just left and there was a mist nin who was still alive. He described you and given your pink hair and the fact that you had punched through a wall it was pretty easy to figure out that you were the kunoichi that had attacked with Akatsuki."

"I see," Sakura nodded her head as she began to mend the gashes that were obviously made by kunai.

"I deserve to know why," Sasuke had a defeated tone to his voice. "I think that you owe me at least that."

"You are right," she acknowledged but she motioned Naruto over and began treating him before she spoke again. "It started in River."

"Sakura don't say anything," Kakashi told her, "you know that we will have to report everything that you admit to Tsunade."

"Look in the top of my pack there is a sealed scroll in it," she instructed. "I wrote it Tsunade. Please give that to her along with your mission report it was written some time ago but I had not yet been ready to give it to her. But I guess that it is now or never."

"Sakura-chan please say that it isn't true," Naruto begged her.

"If it is then you will have to be listed in the bingo book," Sai reasoned hoping that she would deny everything to avoid that outcome.

"Konoha's bingo book," Kakashi interjected.

"I am already listed in the other editions what is one more?" For the first time since she left she was able to see how far blurred and gray her world had become. Once she had seen everything just as black and white as her team did. She knew in that moment that she could never go back. "I fought Itachi once in Fire and then again in River. After that he came to my rescue in Tea. I have stayed in his company ever since."

"Who were you fighting in Tea?" Sasuke refused to look at her any longer.

"Myself," she answered honestly.

"I see," Sasuke knew all too well about inner demons. "Do you plan on going back to him?"

"Yes," Sakura waited until his eyes finally met hers before she answered honestly, she would not lie to Sasuke, she owed him so much more than that. "Will you allow me to heal you?"

"Sakura you have done more damage than can ever be healed. Leave us," his tone was as cold as ice.

"Take this," Sakura removed the katana from her back and held it out to him. "I hope that someday you find someone worthy of carrying it."

"Just leave," Sasuke ground out as he took the blade from her. He had never been so glad in his life as he was right then to see Sakura's cherry blossoms float through the air. He waited until the last one fell and then carelessly crushed them underfoot as he began his journey back to Konoha.

* * *

><p>Sakura raced through the wilderness trying to pick up even a small clue as to where Itachi and Kisame had gone. All that she really wanted to do was curl up in a ball to cry. Both Uchiha males despised her. She walled it all up though forcing her feelings to be locked away. If she gave into them now not only was she sure that she would self-destruct, but Itachi and Kisame could lose their lives. Team 7 knew that she had been traveling with the partners, and if they knew chances were Akatsuki could as well. Sakura might not be as good of a strategist as Shikamaru but right now everything was screaming at her that the two partners were walking straight into a trap. Odds were that Pein himself would be waiting in whatever nasty hole they fell in and Sakura was desperate to stop it.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Sakura raced through the trees both herself and the Kyuubi searching for Kisame and Itachi to no avail. They had managed to get far enough away and suppress their chakras to a point that from this distance she was unable to detect them.

'Calm yourself little one' the Kyuubi cautioned. 'You are being followed you must think.'

"I know," Sakura internally sighed, "you are right. It is Deidara that is following I felt him when you did. I just have to find a way to warn Itachi before I stop to face him."

'Your chakra is low from healing your team,' the Kyuubi cautioned. 'I am afraid that you will not have enough of your own to mix with mine for the whole battle.'

Sakura didn't respond; they both knew that the situation was bleak. Suddenly an idea struck her and she started flying through the hand signs for one of the jutsu that Yamamoto had given her without slowing her pace. Just as she was making the final hand sign she hid her chakra and made a hard right continuing to run until she was sure that she had thrown off the blonde haired ninja before stopping. Quickly she rummaged through her pack marveling at the fact that with this jutsu her body was visible to herself but completely unseen by her enemy. Finally she withdrew the scroll that Sai had given her and a pen.

'_Itachi Team 7 knew that I was traveling with you. I am afraid that Pein does too. Abort the mission it could be a trap. I am being pursued by Deidara and must get through him before I can hope to catch up to you. Chakra is low it may prove impossible. I am sorry.'_

Sakura had lied and she knew it. She made the sign necessary to cause her message to come to life and was pleased to see a small bird take shape. She watched as it took flight careful to remain unseen. Good it should reach Itachi and Kisame, but she knew even as she released the invisibility jutsu and flared her chakra to lure in her enemy that she would not. She just had to ensure that her message reached them, and try her damnedest to make sure that they would be left with one less Akatsuki member to have to worry about.

* * *

><p>"Kunoichi," Deidara greeted as his bird lowered him to the forest floor in front of her. The forest made for a poor battle field when he remained on its back; not to mention he really didn't want to give her a second chance to knock him off of it. "We meet again."<p>

"So it would seem," she replied hiding again behind her carefully constructed mask.

"That's it," the blonde smirked, "last time we met you just couldn't seem to keep your mouth shut."

"Hn," she flicked her wrist and revealed the kunai that she had withdrawn before stopping and waiting for him. This time there would be no talk instead she allowed the sun glinting off of her blade to speak for her.

"Boy did that Uchiha ever do a number on you," The blonde laughed. "Who would have ever thought that he liked his women to be as boring as him. You two must have a blast in bed."

Sakura didn't reply with words but instead called out the fox's chakra mixing it with as little of her own as she possibly could before charging into battle.

"Damn woman I guess that you learned a few new tricks," a sadistic smirk grew on the mad bombers face. "You really are full of surprises."

Sakura's response was to send the kunai flying at him forcing him to dodge. He wasn't fast enough to prevent a few blonde strands from floating to the ground. Sakura couldn't help but to smirk at that. Twice now she had cut his hair.

"Sadistic bitch," he hissed.

"You have no idea," Sakura purred taking pleasure in his anger. If she had to do this, if this was really going to be her final stand, then she was sure as hell going to enjoy it.

Deidara sent a few of his birds at her and his eyes widened when he saw her bat them away with her damn chakra tail.

"Shit," he was forced to dodge several kunai that she sent his direction. The last one caught him in his left arm and there was no missing the fact that it was one of the Uchiha's. Quickly he launched it back at her, but was surprised to see her snatch it out of midair.

"Delicious," Sakura smiled a wicked smile after she licked his blood off of the kunai before returning it to her pouch. She just couldn't resist. The Kyuubi loved the taste of blood and when she allowed his simmering rage to course through her so did she. Not to mention it was just so much fun to play with Deidara's head.

"Now that is art," the blonde grew excited.

"Don't get so worked up," Sakura chided. "It will do you no good."

"They hell it won't," the blonde sent more of his own art after her. "I was supposed to bring you straight back to Pein, but I don't think that I am going to. You are simply too interesting to waste like that. First I am going to satisfy my curiosity and then I am going to use you to destroy that bastard Uchiha."

"Trash like you could never so much as scratch Itachi," Sakura put on a brave front as she punched down a tree and sent it falling in his direction. The truth was she knew it was almost over. Her chakra was beginning to flicker.

"I don't have to lay a finger on him," Deidara smiled widely. He could feel her chakra fading away. All he had to do was wait her out. "The things that I am going to do to you will destroy him from the inside out."

Sakura desperately hoped that what he said would prove to be untrue. Itachi had been fine for all these years without her. Surely he would be alright no matter what happened. She had no fear of Deidara being the one to catch her; she knew that in his hands she would never survive long enough for Pein to get his hands on the Kyuubi. Though she did not look forward to the torture that his sadistic mind would force her to endure until her end. In one final valiant effort she grabbed up the tree that she had knocked over and lifted it up striking Deidara with it. Her chakra was exhausted before the swing was complete, but she ignored the pain long enough to follow through before going down to her knees.

"Got ya," Deidara smiled as he watched the kunoichi struggle to try and stand back up. It was hopeless; her own chakra had failed her and the nine tail's angry red chakra was too much for her body to withstand. "Give it up Sakura I promise that when I kill you it won't be half as painful as this."

Sakura tried to fight it but she couldn't. Her skin felt as though it was all going to melt off her body. Finally she could endure it no longer and harnessed the nasty power. She hit the ground as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She never even felt Deidara place chakra restraints upon her badly burned wrists.

* * *

><p>"You are sure?" Tsunade questioned.<p>

"I am afraid so," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Sakura confirmed everything and more."

"I cannot believe that she would willingly join the Akatsuki," Tsunade argued. "Hell they are hunting the Kyuubi even if she tried to join their side they would just kill her to remove it."

"I do not believe that she has joined the Akatsuki," Sai spoke up in defense of his teammate. "It seems that she has only joined with Itachi and Kisame. Her eyes told it all; she was quite alarmed when she found out that we knew and seemed concerned for the safety of the two partners."

"The hell she was," Sasuke bitterly cut in, "she never showed any emotion other than the happiness that she felt when she slaughtered those Sound nin. Sakura doesn't give a shit about anything."

"Watch it Uchiha," Tsunade warned as she finally opened the scroll that Sakura had sent for her with Kakashi. What she read caused her eyes to widen.

"What is wrong?" Kakashi didn't miss the fear that played across Tsunade's face.

"Sakura is in a lot of danger," Tsunade sighed as she handed the scroll to him. "That explains a lot of it. I have had ANBU following Danzo for some time now and I believe that not only is he guilty of that atrocity, but he is likely our leak to Akatsuki."

"Why haven't you brought him in then?" Naruto demanded.

"He is a respected elder of this village," Tsunade growled not liking being questioned. "I have to have enough evidence before leveling charges like that against him. At any rate that doesn't matter right now. Sakura and Itachi Uchiha are both in grave danger."

"Just why the hell should that matter to anyone?" Sasuke questioned.

"Perhaps you should read this to find out," Sai offered him the scroll that Kakashi had passed to him.

"I don't give a shit about anything she says," Sasuke refused the scroll.

"You aren't going anywhere until you read the scroll Uchiha," Tsunade told him.

Tsunade watched the young man reluctantly take it into his hands. He couldn't have been more than a few lines into the carefully thought out letter before his eyes widened. When he reached the end he ground his teeth together as he crushed the scroll in his shaking fist.

"Damn it Sakura," he growled, "you have always been too tender hearted for your own good."

"Your right," Naruto confirmed, "she always has been that way. How do you think Sakura would have reacted after hearing all of that?"

"This does nothing to excuse him," Sasuke snapped back.

"I am sure that to you it doesn't," Tsunade acknowledged.

"We have to go help her," Naruto turned his attention to the Hokage.

"I can't make this an official mission," Tsunade sighed. "Konoha isn't ready to find out about this. You guys are ordered not to leave these gates until morning. You won't do her any good in the shape that you are in."

"We will meet at the gates at five in the morning," Sasuke spoke up surprising them all by his willingness to go on this mission. He then locked his eyes with Tsunade's. "I will be bringing her back to Konoha. You had better figure out how to prepare them for that."

Tsunade did not argue with him. Sakura's banishment had been a direct result of Danzo's meddling, and now they all knew exactly what kind of a snake he was. She only worried about whether Sakura would be able to survive what she knew would transpire between the Uchiha brothers when they met.


	31. Chapter 31

Kisame sighed and poked a stick at the logs in the fire. It had been a completely tense and silent day of travel; Itachi had refused to speak a word. He sure as hell hoped that the kunoichi quickly finished the business that she had with her former team and caught up with them. He wasn't sure how much more of the Uchiha's pouting he would be able to endure. He was about to finally lay down and get a couple of hours of sleep before they started what was sure to be another fun filled day when the strangest thing happened. A funny looking bird landed on the other side of the log that he was setting on and started jumping around. Even when Kisame tried to shoo it away the persistent little pest just flew around the camp like crazy. Finally the large blue man had enough and drew Samehada; he wasn't about to let an insane bird keep him from getting some sleep.

"Stop," Itachi ordered as he came over from the tree that he had been leaning against. "It is a jutsu."

"Well I don't think I know anyone who uses a jutsu like that. What the hell is the point; annoy your enemy to death?" Kisame watched the blasted creature perch upon the log again.

"It is a jutsu that is best fit for reconnaissance," Itachi said as he reached into his pack to retrieve a blank scroll. "I only know of a handful of shinobi who use it. One of them being the ink user of Team 7."

He laid the scroll out; the bird flew head first into it causing a small splash of ink and leaving a hastily written message in its place. He felt Kisame peering over his shoulder as he read the few short lines.

"Damn it," Kisame muttered. "All of the shit has finally hit the fan."

Itachi stood up and shouldered his pack.

"Where are you going?" Kisame asked him.

"To find her," Itachi replied.

"Look I hate to be the one to point this out to you," Kisame sighed, "but if she was low on chakra when she faced off against Deidara then there is probably nothing left to find."

Before Kisame could move to defend himself Itachi had him pinned against a tree giving him nothing but a cold, deadly stare.

"She is strong," Itachi hissed. "She may not have won the fight, but she would have managed to survive."

"You really believe that?" Kisame asked after a short pause.

"I know it," Itachi replied.

"Then let's go," Kisame said hoping against all odds that his partner had not misplaced his faith. He knew that the Uchiha would never truly get over it if he lost her like this.

* * *

><p>"You're awake," Deidara smiled from a chair beside the bed that he had Sakura tied to.<p>

She didn't respond to him but instead carefully tested the strength of the cord that he had used to secure her. She was too weak to hope to break it now, but she needed to know its strength in case she was ever allowed a chance to escape.

"They suppress your chakra," the blonde smirked down at his captive before reaching up and running a razor sharp kunai along her cheekbone leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

He took great delight in seeing the fear that flashed for a split second in her eyes when she glanced down and saw that he had stripped her down to nothing but her undergarments.

"That's right," he told her in a near whisper. "I told you that we were going to have fun and there is nothing that you can do about it. Not even your precious Uchiha can save you now."

Sakura wanted to scream and kick at him as he slowly crawled on top of her but she knew that it would do no good. She only had one chance at stopping him now.

'It could kill you,' the Kyuubi cautioned and Sakura didn't miss the sad tone in his voice. 'What you are planning will indeed harm him, but not as much as it will you.'

"So be it," her resolve was firm. The mighty nine tailed beast did not argue with his little jinjuriki any further. If she preferred death to what was to come he could not hold it against her. Quietly he retreated further back within his cell. He knew that no matter what he would eventually be reborn, demons such as he always were, sadly his brave little jinjuriki would not be so fortunate.

After what seemed like hours Sakura felt Deidara's weight settle on her. She wanted to puke but instead settled for staring defiantly into his eyes.

"Still have that attitude," Deidara gave her a laugh. "You won't for long."

Sakura wanted to wait for him to remove more of his clothing before she attacked, but when he pressed his lips against hers in his sick version of a kiss she just couldn't take it any longer. She reached down to the deepest depths that she could and pulled up as much of the Kyuubi's chakra as she could access. She smirked against Deidara's lips before violently pushing it to the surface.

The result was instantaneous; Deidara was thrown off of her and lay cursing on the floor and she was reduced to agony, but she savored every second of it. As long as she could still feel this then she had won.

"Are you nuts?" Deidara asked her when at last he was able to pick himself up off the ground. "You know damn good and well that trying to expel that much chakra with those restraints on could kill you. It is left with nowhere to go and eats at your chakra system."

"Well," Sakura rasped out feeling as though her throat had been burned by the attack, "either it will kill me or you will."

"You had better not try a stunt like that again," he declared as he stomped to the door and flung it open before slamming it shut behind him. He had to go to the village that wasn't too far away to get some cream for the burns that the crazy kunoichi had caused on his arms.

* * *

><p>"Did you feel that?" Kisame paused trying to sense more of the chakra that he had just sensed.<p>

"Yes," Itachi stood from where he had knelt to investigate the battle ground that they had found. Judging by the burns upon the ground and the tree that had been punched over this is where Sakura had made her stand against Deidara. She had chosen the location wisely; he would have been unable to maneuver his bird in forest this tight. Even so it had been a hell of a fight.

"You were right the kid survived," Kisame grinned.

"Not without injury," Itachi quietly informed him as he looked at the blood on his fingers before wiping it away as though it was the most vile substance that he had ever felt. In a way it was; he had never wanted to see her shed blood again.

"That pulse of chakra came from the West," Kisame's voice snapped Itachi back to reality, "I guess all we can to is head that direction and hope that she does it again."

* * *

><p>By the time Deidara returned to the abandoned house that he was using for this operation he was amazed to see that the demon had already healed the kunoichi's burns. He crossed to the chair and tossed the cream for the burns that she had inflicted on his hands and arms on it. She stared at him as he began treating them and didn't miss her smirk when he flinched as he reached the worst one which was on his forearm.<p>

"You aren't going to think that it is so funny when I am done," he growled at her.

"Bring it on," she taunted hoping he would just get angry enough to kill her.

"It isn't going to work," Deidara told her as he put the cap on the cream that he had been using. "You think that you can make me rush this, but you are wrong. We are in the middle of nowhere and no one is going to find you. I am going to make damn sure that every second of the rest of your miserable life is hell."

Sakura wasn't sure if the gleam from his kunai or in his eyes was more evil. Before she knew it he was creating 'art' on her body which he declared to be his living canvas. The mad bomber seemed to take great pleasure out of creating wounds and watching the blood seep from them until they naturally closed. His anger was rising though because no matter what he did Sakura refused to so much as flinch. Finally fed up with it he buried his kunai up to its hilt in her shoulder and still all that she did was grit her teeth and give him that defiant stare.

"I wonder how long you could stay so composed if you were watching me carve up your precious Uchiha," he growled and just like that he saw what he had been looking for. Fear blatantly flashed in her eyes before she could hide it. "Maybe I should keep you alive long enough to watch Pein rip him limb from limb."

He carefully watched and saw her resolve start to crumble. So that was the trick. She didn't give a shit what he did to her so long as Itachi had a chance at surviving. This he could use.

"I could help him, but what would the fun be in that?" Bingo she now looked at him with hope in her eyes. "What do you want me to save your dear Uchiha?"

She refused to meet his eyes lowering them in shame instead as she nodded her head.

"I could tell him exactly where Pein is and help him and Kisame defeat the bastard and blow the entire Akatsuki base to hell and back. I've wanted to for a while now anyways," he roughly grabbed her chin forcing her to meet his eyes. "But what would be in that for me Sakura?"

"Anything," she whispered her reply.

'No,' the Kyuubi roared. 'You know that he is lying to you.'

"Perhaps," Sakura sadly replied to the nine tails, "or he could actually help him. At least he could warn them incase my message failed to reach them."

"Louder Sakura, I couldn't hear you," Deidara demanded.

"I will give you anything that you want," her gaze didn't waver. "But I want something in return."

"Let's negotiate," the artist smirked.

"First of all I know that you won't help him," she smirked right back at him, "but you have to at least give him and Kisame a warning and you have to do it as soon as you leave here."

"You said first," he prompted, "that means that there is more."

"When you kill me make it fast and then be sure that there is nothing left for Itachi to find," she fiercely held his gaze.

"I like your style," Deidara laughed, "so I tell you what I will actually give him your warning. Hell you are so interesting that I might even let you live."

"Don't play with me," she allowed herself a bitter laugh.

"Alright," he smiled at her. "Now here is what I want. I am going to untie your hands, but I am leaving on the chakra cuffs. You are going to be a willing participant. You had better make damn sure that you are convincing. If you aren't all deals are off."

Sakura took only a second to steel her resolve before nodding her head. She had willingly given herself for love of her village on more than one occasion. Now her final mission would be to do so for the man that she loved.

"Forgive me Itachi," she whispered as the artist cut the rope that tied her arms to the bed.

"None of that," Deidara hissed. "He isn't here. You are with me now and by the time that I am done with you he will never even look at you again."


	32. Chapter 32

For the first time in a long time no one from Team 7 was late for the mission that they would be leaving for this morning. It was too important to them all. Tsunade had granted them as much time as they needed for their unofficial mission and they vowed to themselves that they would not fail. For the second time Team 7 was on the hunt for one of their own, and this time they would not fail to bring her home.

"I'll take lead," Kakashi told them after he had summoned his dog pack. "We will start where we encountered Sakura that should give the dogs a chance to pick up her trail."

"Can't we just get going already," Naruto grumbled.

"We don't know what we are going to find or who she may be with," Kakashi ignored the blonde. "Remember the mission is to secure Sakura. I will not accept any risks to her safety."

"Fine," Sasuke nodded. He knew the last part was directed at him and the message was clear. He wasn't to let his vengeance harm her.

Receiving confirmation that his orders would be followed Kakashi leapt into the trees. Sasuke took up the rear. Kakashi didn't know it but during his long sleepless night Sasuke had already decided that he would bring Sakura safely back to Konoha. Itachi had fed her his sob story and of course Sakura had bought it hook, line, and sinker. It would have been against her nature not to. So Sasuke had resolved himself to the fact that no matter what he still wanted her home, but that didn't mean that he couldn't accomplish both of his goals. He was going to rescue her and if she happened to be with Itachi all the better because he would have his vengeance too. Somehow he would make sure that she wasn't harmed, at least not physically, in the process.

* * *

><p>Deidara set there in the dim light of dawn sketching the still sleeping kunoichi. True sketching was not the usual outlet for his art, but last night he had completed a masterpiece and he wanted something to remember it by. The kunoichi had played her part well, but as good as she was she hadn't been able to hide the sorrow from her eyes, and Deidara had relished it. He could still recall the exact moment that she had finally broken. He had made her call his name and as she did she snapped. Oh she kept performing without flaw, but all life had left her eyes. Fitting, he thought, she had become as lifeless as one of Sasori's puppets. Finally she had paid for taking his life, and for the humiliation that she had caused to Deidara. He smiled when he recalled the look on her face, or actually the lack thereof afterwards. She had looked at him with those dull, dead green eyes and seemed to be waiting for him to end it all, but he hadn't. He had decided that he wasn't going to grant her that grace. Actually he decided that he kind of liked her. There could be far worse things than keeping her around for awhile, and he was sure that eventually they could get past their rocky beginning.<p>

He was going to grant the kunoichi's request of warning the Uchiha, but he wasn't even going to hand her over to Pein. Because he knew damned good and well that she was still in there and witnessing her watch the destruction of her precious Uchiha would be priceless. He would most likely have to take her life after that, but not until she begged for it.

"Shit," he suddenly spat and stood up so quickly that the pencil he had been using clattered to the ground.

The kunoichi had awoken and set there now looking at him with those dead eyes, but made no other move.

"Get up," Deidara quickly tossed his Akatsuki cloak at her.

He watched as she obediently put it on but made no other move.

"Damn it bitch Itachi and Kisame are in the area I felt their chakra," he told her as he walked over and grabbed her arm to pull her up off the bed. "They don't know where we are I have my chakra cloaked and with those cuffs they can't feel yours, but we have got to get the hell out of here."

Deidara was surprised when the girl turned her unnerving gaze at him and giving no outward indication suddenly gave him one final act of defiance. It took her only a few seconds to gather enough chakra and push it against the restraints that he had placed on her to leave him a nasty burn on his hand. He watched her for just a second as she writhed in agony. He had no choice but to leave her. That little stunt had Itachi and Kisame racing straight for them and he had to get beyond their reach before they arrived.

"Have it your way," he hissed before he raced upstairs to the roof and quickly made his bird before flying high enough that no one would be able to touch him. "We could have made beautiful art together."

* * *

><p>Itachi had been almost in a rage. Why the hell couldn't he sense either of them? He could see that Kisame was equally as agitated by the situation. He had been about to speak when he felt it. Sakura's chakra. She was calling to them letting them know that she was still alive and telling them exactly where she was. Without a word the partners slightly altered their course and it was only a matter of seconds before they were able to see Deidara, the chicken shit bastard, circling high above the roof of an obviously abandoned house.<p>

"Where is she?" Itachi demanded when they were close enough for the artist to hear them.

"Oh you mean your little kunoichi," Deidara laughed. "I left her inside for ya. We had such a fun night that I figured I could let you have her back."

"What did you do to her?" Kisame growled out.

"Everything," Deidara teased, "but the real fun was what she did to me. The funniest part is she did it all so that I would warn the two of you that Pein was on to you. That is one hell of a woman. Enjoy what is left of her. Oh by the way you have three weeks until Pein has to have the nine tails."

"You will pay," if looks could kill then Itachi's would have.

"Probably," the artist acknowledged with another laugh, "but not today."

With that he retreated like the coward he was and the partners were left there staring at the door for a moment before they hesitantly made their way to it. The house was dusty as hell, but other than that seemed to be in fair shape. What unnerved Itachi the most was the silence. It was so still and quiet that it was hard to imagine anything could be here; anything alive at least. Almost in a daze he made his way to the staircase and cautiously ascended it. When they reached the second floor they were able to see that only one door was ajar. Itachi was surprised to find that his hand shook as he reached for it.

When he opened it he was met with a scene that made his blood boil. Sakura was there and though she was silent the look on her face screamed of the pain that she was in. She lay there with that look of agony etched upon her face and nothing but Deidara's cloak covering her small body. The bed gave bloody testament to what had transpired here. Without saying a word he crossed the room and gently gathered her into his arms; she didn't even open her tightly clenched eyes.

"Is she alright?" Kisame asked.

"Does it look like it?" Itachi bit back before crossing the hall and kicking open another door open. Luckily it had a bed in it and he gently laid her upon it.

"You're going to be alright kid," Kisame told her once he had entered the room. "We passed a village on our way here. I am going to go get you some things, and Itachi is going to stay here and take care of you."

"Just go," Itachi told him. "Be sure to bring back water as well."

"I'll be quick," Kisame assured him.

* * *

><p>Itachi watched her and was pleased when her face finally seemed to relax some. He had discovered the source of her discomfort after Kisame had left; chakra cuffs on her wrists. They were lucky that she had survived releasing her chakra as she had done, but her chakra paths were surely burned raw. Once she had calmed Itachi decided to at last speak to her.<p>

"Sakura," he quietly called her name while he gently stroked her hand. "Sakura please look at me."

When finally she did open her eyes and turn them to him he almost wished that she hadn't. Her beautiful green eyes that had always shone so bright were dull; lifeless.

"I will not hurt you," he assured her as he made a hasty decision and activated his sharingan.

"You dare proclaim that you will not harm her," the Kyuubi roared. Somehow Itachi found himself not before Sakura but instead the nine tails.

"Where is she?" The Uchiha asked the beast.

"She has hidden herself," the fox growled. "Because of your incompetence. I told you that if you ever harmed her again I would rip you limb from limb. Tell me Uchiha are you prepared to meet your fate?"

"Tell me where she hides," Itachi demanded.

"Never," the Kyuubi spat. "Once she dreamed of being with your younger brother, but I resolved myself not to allow it. He had proven himself time and again unworthy. When you became involved in her life I did not protest deeming you a worthy partner for my strong and fiercely loyal jinjuriki, yet time and again you have proven me wrong. You threw a childish fit and left her alone in the forest and now she is a broken creature thanks to you. I misjudged you; you are the wrong Uchiha for her. Now leave."

"No," Itachi intoned, "Sasuke shall not have her, and I will see her before I release us."

"Enough," a small voice was enough to quiet the two quarreling males. Silence reigned in the world of red and black as Sakura stepped towards the two even in this realm clothed in the Akatsuki cloak that seemed to swallow her.

"You did not have to reveal yourself," the Kyuubi spoke gently to the girl who looked so frail in that moment.

"Yes I did," she replied as she walked to the bars that contained the demon. She reached her delicate hand in and the creature that could have torn it from her body instead nuzzled affectionately against it. Itachi stood in awe of the display. "Please I wish to speak to him."

"I warn you Uchiha," the Kyuubi looked past her to lock eyes with the other male, "fail her again and you will not receive another chance."

"He will leave us alone," Sakura assured Itachi once the kyuubi had retreated into the deep recesses of his cage.

"Sakura," the pain in Itachi's voice was palpable. "Can you ever forgive me."

"It is I that should be begging your forgiveness," she refused to raise her eyes from her feet. "I hurt you by rushing to my team. It is I who willingly betrayed you with Deidara."

"No," Itachi firmly said before ever so gently lifting her head and meeting her eyes. What he saw there tore at his heart. There was such hurt and pain reflected in those beautiful eyes that he would trade his very soul to vanquish it. "I love your loyalty and the way that you always insistence on doing what you deem right. One of those things is protecting your precious people. As for Deidara, fear not, he shall pay."

"No Itachi," she sighed. "I am so tired. Tired of all of the bloodshed. Tired of all the hate and strife."

"You cannot give up," the desperation in his voice spoke volumes. "We shall get through this together. Once all of this is over I shall lay down my kunai forever if you so desire."

"Of course not," Sakura gave a sad smile. "That will never be an option for either of us and you know it. It is the path that we chose to walk. Though I grow weary of walking it alone."

"You shall not," Itachi assured her as he pulled her against his chest. "I shall never let you go again. From this moment on I vow to take every step by your side."

The rest of their time in Itachi's world was spent with her crying silently on his shoulder while he gently rocked her and tried to assure her that he would never again leave her. Both of them taking comfort from the fact that they were safely in each other's arms. They weren't fools; they knew that once they left this world many trials awaited them. However with each passing second of taking strength from the other's presence they resolved themselves to do whatever they must to survive. When they left this world they would be going into war, and this time they would be the hunters; Pein their prey.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: You guys are so great. I expected to get a tom of hate mail after the last two chapters but so far I have received nothing but support. You rock so much that I am going to do something that I haven't done before and update twice in one day. I actually think that means four times because I always give you guys two chapters at a time. Thanks again and I honestly love each and every one of you especially those of you who chose to give me a review so that I have a way of knowing what ya are thinking :)

* * *

><p>When Kisame returned to the house and went back up the stairs he found Itachi setting on the bed with Sakura's head using his lap for a pillow.<p>

"How is she?" The large man asked quietly so as not to wake the sleeping kunoichi.

"As well as can be expected," Itachi replied while rubbing lazy circles on her back.

"What is the plan now?" Kisame inquired.

"We eliminate the threat," Itachi told him, "by hunting Akatsuki down one by one."

"That's not going to be easy," Kisame shook his head.

"I understand if you wish to leave," Itachi told him.

"Are you kidding?" Kisame gave a humorless chuckle. "We've been partners this long and that's not about to change. There is no way you could get me to leave you and the kid now. Besides you know I always love a good fight."

"I will wake her now," Itachi sighed, "I grow weary of this place."

"Here," Kisame set Sakura's pack next to the bed, "I found it downstairs, but I can't find her cloak and it is pretty chilly out there today."

* * *

><p>Itachi waited on Kisame to leave the room before awakening the sleeping kunoichi.<p>

"Sakura," he gently shook her awake, "we must leave this place now. Kisame brought your pack for you."

Slowly she opened her eyes which while not as dead as they had been were still as cold as Itachi's. She gave him a nod in reply and he stepped out of the room to allow her to have some privacy. While standing by the door Itachi silently prayed that Sakura had not finally been pushed over the edge. He would love her and remain completely devoted to her no matter what, but he hoped that the woman that he had first fallen in love with was not lost forever.

Sakura finally came out of the room in her ANBU gear with Deidara's cloak laid over her arm and her pack conspicuously missing. Itachi glanced behind her into the room and noticed that it had been left on the bed.

"I will get your pack," he told her.

"Leave it," her voice held no emotion, "I have all of the necessities on my person the rest is only dead weight."

"I see," Itachi nodded.

"My cloak is missing," she remarked, "I think that I may have lost it during my fight."

"Yes; Kisame was unable to locate it," Itachi replied.

"No matter," she started to put Deidara's back on.

"No," Itachi removed his own and draped it over her shoulders before shrugging into Deidara's. There was no way that he was going to allow her to wrap herself in that scum's clothing.

Sakura shrugged and walked ahead of him down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey kid," Kisame offered her a smile when she and Itachi joined him.<p>

"What is our plan from here?" Sakura questioned.

"Itachi here figures that we will start hunting the Akatsuki," Kisame explained before his partner could speak up.

"Perfect," Sakura nodded as she started to walk for the door.

"Wait kid I got you some food you are going to need it to replenish your chakra," Kisame called out to her.

"I don't need it," Sakura told him as she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a couple of soldier pills popping them into her mouth and chewing the bitter capsules. "There it is faster with these anyways."

"That's not healthy you know," Kisame was going to lecture her farther but the look Itachi gave him stopped him dead in his tracks. "Fine let's get going."

* * *

><p>The trio traveled together in silence for several hours and frankly Kisame found it damn near freaky. He was used to the kunoichi breaking the silence and lightening the mood. He wasn't sure what all Deidara had done to fuck with her head, but he was going to make him pay for it; if Itachi didn't first. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and decided that he would just have to break the silence himself.<p>

"So where are we headed first?" He asked Itachi.

"Sound," Itachi replied.

"What the hell is in Sound?" Kisame questioned he had always hated Sound.

"Hidan and Kakuzu were there collecting bounties," Itachi told him, "they should still be there."

"Going after the zombie brothers first," Kisame chuckled. "I've always liked a challenge. Taking down two shinobi who can't be killed is a hell of a way to start."

"Abilities?" Sakura enquired after glancing at Kisame intrigued by his comments.

"Kakuzu has four masks sewn to his back," Itachi answered. "They each contain a heart that he can use to replace his own if the need arises giving him a certain level of supposed immortality. During combat he can release them to fight as separate entities and recall them at will. Each controls a different element. All four of those hearts and his own must be destroyed to bring him down."

"And Hidan?" Sakura questioned.

"Well," Kisame chuckled, "you are going to have to figure that little foul mouthed shit out for yourself. He is some kind of a freak of nature. You can cut his freakin head off and the blasted thing still won't shut up."

"He attributes the ability to his god Jashin," Itachi interjected. "During battle use caution. If he manages to draw your blood he can stand within one of his ceremonial circles and inflict injury on his own body which will then be mirrored on you. Since he is immortal it is a most dangerous ability."

Kisame was surprised that the kunoichi merely gave a single nod and asked no further questions. She was so eerily cold now that he didn't know quite how to handle it. It looked as though Konoha had now produced two shinobi who were perfect killing machines. No emotional baggage in sight; he hoped that over time that would change.

* * *

><p>The sun had almost gone down by the time Team 7's search finally produced anything tangible to show them that they were on the right path. In the forest a few miles from where they had encountered Sakura the ninja dogs alerted near a tree that had fallen. Well been knocked over would be a more accurate description; none of them had any doubt that their pink haired teammate had been the cause of its destruction.<p>

"It is her traveling cloak," Kakashi confirmed lifting the edge of fabric that was sticking out from under the large log.

Naruto quickly produced several shadow clones who were able to move the log with some effort.

"Man I will never get over how she manages to move stuff like that and it takes a dozen of me to budge it," the blonde said.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted, "she is just stronger than you dobe."

"Or perhaps she is not dickless like you," Sai helpfully provided.

"Why you," Naruto started to advance on the artist.

"There is blood on it," Kakashi's proclamation put a stop to his team's shenanigans, "hers and whoevers she was fighting."

"Itachi," Sasuke ground out.

"Not quite kid," Pakkun spoke up. "I know how eager you are to blame all evil in the world on your long lost brother, but not this time."

"Besides I don't think Itachi is her enemy," Naruto spoke up. "She wouldn't have willingly traveled with him if he was."

"Itachi was here," the pug told Sasuke. "Well at least someone that was related to you was and that leaves a pretty short list. But his scent is fresher. She fought someone here and was carried away. Your brother and someone else showed up latter and judging by the scents they were trailing Sakura and her assailant too."

"So we find one and we find both," Sasuke said.

"Don't forget the mission," Itachi growled to his subordinate, "if I think for one minute that you are going to compromise our goal I will send you straight back to Konoha."

"Sakura is my primary objective," Sasuke assured his former sensei.

"Sakura is your only objective on this mission," Kakashi corrected. "Now let's set up camp for the night."

"But Kakashi sensei you just said that Sakura is hurt and was carried away by whoever it was that hurt her," Naruto blurted. "We can't stop now she needs us."

"Sakura is playing in the big leagues now Naruto," Kakashi sighed. "If we want to be of any help to her we have all got to be at the top of our game. Otherwise she may be the one having to save us."

"Again," the ever helpful Sai added with one of his annoyingly fake smiles.

"Again," Kakashi agreed, "now let's get some rest. Naruto gather some firewood, Sai you try to locate a water source, and Sasuke see what you can find for dinner."

"And just what exactly are you going to do?" Naruto ground out.

"Well I am going to secure the perimeter of course," Kakashi gave one of his eye crinkling smiles before jumping into the tree that stood nearest to the one Sakura had knocked down.

He took out the copy of Icha-Icha that he had bought to replace the one he had given to the kunoichi that they now were trying to save. He didn't miss the grumbles coming from below accusing him of being lazy, but he paid them no heed. To them it looked like he was reading, but his mind was currently working in overtime.

He didn't like where all of this was heading. Sakura had been traveling with the Uchiha and his partner before becoming separated from them; presumably to rescue his team. She learned that they knew of her travels and according to Sai she looked alarmed; Kakashi hadn't seen it but if anyone could read a mask like the one she was wearing it would be the socially retarded artist. Apparently shortly after leaving Team 7 she had faced an unknown shinobi; only Kakashi had a pretty good guess as to who it had been. The scorch marks on the ground and small debris that littered the area reminded him of his own battle against Deidara of the Akatsuki; though he didn't tell his team that because he knew all hell would break loose. So she had fallen into one the Akatsuki's hands and was being pursued by two others, Sasuke would argue that they were out to harm her, but Kakashi knew better. None of this looked good. The copy nin sighed and fervently hoped that Sakura hadn't landed in the middle of a firestorm that they had no hope of putting out.

* * *

><p>It was long after dark before the trio finally stopped for a few hours of rest. Kisame rummaged around in his pack and managed to find enough protein bars for the three of them. Naturally it wasn't exactly the kind of meal that the big man preferred but it went without saying that there would be no fire tonight. From here on out they were in stealth mode and would have to forgo the creature comforts until they had completed their mission. The former Mist nin passed Itachi the sparse meal and he accepted it with a nod. Sakura did not reach for hers when he held it out for her, but after just one look from the Uchiha she compliantly took it. As soon as they had finished their dinner the three laid down. They would need no guard; anyone who stumbled upon three shinobi whose nerves were so high strung would be dead before they made it to within a hundred yards. Kisame glanced at his partners and saw that Itachi had already closed his eyes Sakura however just lay there staring up at the stars.<p>

"Sleep you need your rest," Itachi spoke up without opening his eyes.

Sakura did just that. Damn Kisame almost shuddered. He knew that they were after the zombie brothers, but it was his team that was giving him the creeps. He knew damn good and well that they weren't telepathic, but several times throughout the day he had seen them communicate with no more than a look at each other. Itachi would give her a glance and bam they were all adjusting their course in perfect sync. It was the kind of unspoken language that took years to learn to understand. He and Itachi of course had been working with each other long enough to perfect the art. Itachi and the kunoichi however seemed to have a natural connection, a bond if you will, that allowed them to understand the other with little or no words. If they kept this up he was going to start referring to them as the creepy kids. Finally he turned over and decided to get some sleep for himself. They had a hell of a road ahead of them; one on which only the strongest could hope to survive.


	34. Chapter 34

Before the sun could fully rise Itachi, Kisame, and Sakura had already began their journey again. Kisame noticed that Itachi didn't scold the kunoichi for declining breakfast and settled on letting her have a few more of her soldier pills again. He supposed that Itachi would only insist that she have at least one meal a day. For now at least that was alright with the large blue man, he was eager to get this leg of the journey over with. Today they would cross into Fire. He knew that they would stay as close to the border as they could while managing to avoid the ANBU patrols. Finally they were off having made sure that they left no physical sign that they had ever been there.

It was around noon when the trio entered into fire and after giving nothing more than a glance in each other's direction Itachi fell back and allowed Sakura to take the lead.

"What is up with that?" Kisame asked Itachi once they were running side by side.

"Sakura's ANBU days are much more recent than mine," Itachi told him. "She will be more familiar with their current patrol routes and schedules."

"And you know that because she blinked at you or something?" Kisame sighed.

"It is only logical," Itachi replied.

"I hope the kid hurries up and comes around," Kisame sighed. "It is strange not hearing her ramble just to annoy you."

"Hn," Itachi didn't say it but he agreed. He knew that this was Sakura's way of protecting herself and giving her wounds time to heal, but he missed her pointless drabbles. He had already vowed that it didn't matter if she ever returned to her former self, after all people change, however he owned nothing that he would not trade to see her smile again.

* * *

><p>It was around four in the afternoon when Team 7 stumbled across a house that appeared to be abandoned.<p>

"That's where he took her boss," Pakkun told Kakashi.

"Is she still there?" The copy nin questioned.

"No, but we should still investigate it," the pug replied.

The team didn't have to be told twice. Sakura had been here and if that house held any answers they would find them. When they entered all was silent. Kakashi and Pakkun shared a knowing look. Neither of them, with their heightened sense of smell, wanted to spend another second in that house. Kakashi saw Naruto head towards the staircase.

"Don't go up there," the copy nin warned.

"Why? What is up there?" Naruto had a skeptical look on his face. "Is Sakura-chan up there?"

"Not anymore," Kakashi gave a weary sigh.

"But she was," Sasuke spoke up. "What are you trying to hide from us Kakashi? What don't you want us to see?"

"There is nothing up there for us," Kakashi cautioned. "The scent of her blood is heavy from upstairs, but she lived. She left here on her own two feet with Itachi and Kisame."

"There is more to it than that or you wouldn't try to keep us from going up there," Sasuke snapped before heading up the stairs.

When Naruto and Sai followed the Uchiha Kakashi was left with no choice but to go with his team. The scene that faced them when they entered the room in which the scent of Sakura's blood was the heaviest was worse than the horrible scenes that Kakashi had imagined. There was a bed against the wall with rope that had been cut, obviously once it had held Sakura's small frame to the bed. The sheets which had obviously been white were now stained crimson with Sakura's blood.

"Did they?" Naruto was unable to finish his question or keep the tears from gathering in his eyes.

"Don't ask me that," Kakashi's warning served as answer enough for his team.

"Damn it," Naruto yelled and punched the wall leaving a hole the size of his fist in its wake.

All eyes turned to Sasuke who crossed the room and picked up a book that had been carelessly dropped to the floor. When he looked at it his eyes widened and bled to scarlet before he dropped it to the floor as though it had burned him. Sai then walked over and retrieved the item from the floor.

"Whoever sketched this was quite an artist," all present were surprised to hear how shaky Sai's voice was.

Kakashi took it from him and glanced at the drawing he had indicated before quickly averting his eyes. Drawn upon the sketchpad was a perfect rendering of Sakura. It even managed to somehow capture her beauty, strength, and fragility as well as it did her broken and abused naked body.

"Wait a minute did you say an artist?" Naruto grabbed the book away and Kakashi saw the pain that passed through the former jinjuriki's eyes as he looked at the picture of his best friend before he started furiously flipping through the rest of its pages. Finally he got a triumphant look on his face as he stopped flipping and held out a sketch of a bird for all of them to see. "It was that bastard Deidara."

"Deidara?" Sasuke spoke up for the first time since entering the room.

"We fought him," Naruto explained. "When we went to rescue Gaara Deidara and his partner Sasori had him. Kakashi and I fought Deidara and Sakura killed Sasori."

"Yet you failed to kill him," Sasuke remarked, "allowing him to seek his vengeance. Letting him live to do this to Sakura."

"Vengeance can be a real bitch," Sai poked at the Uchiha.

"Your brother took her to the room across the hall once he got here," Pakkun said before a fight could break out.

"It looks like he kicked the door open," Kakashi proclaimed as he surveyed the fresh damage to the door. They all saw Sakura's pack setting on the bed.

"Her shinobi gear has been removed," Sasuke told the others as he rummaged through what was left of her things. "All of it clothing, weapons, and her medical kit. She left everything else behind. All of her personal belongings are here."

"What happened in here?" Naruto asked Kakashi's pug.

"They both laid in that bed, and get your mind out of the gutter Uchiha, he didn't do anything to her," the small dog cut Sasuke off before he could go on a rant. "They stayed here for quite a while before leaving together she was able to walk at least."

"Why would she leave all of her things?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Because she doesn't need them," Sai spoke up for the first time since being upset in the other room. "Sakura the kunoichi survived to leave this house she left everything that belonged to Sakura the woman behind."

"Let's go," Kakashi said, "this place doesn't have anything else for us and I can't stand to spend another minute in it."

Naruto and Sasuke obliged but were surprised to see Sai cross to the bed and pick up Sakura's pack.

"She may want it again someday," he explained as he walked past them.

Team 7 all silently walked out of the house that they wished they had never stepped foot in. After they had made it several feet away Sasuke suddenly stopped and began a familiar series of hand seals. With all of them watching he raised his fingers to his mouth and released the largest and most violent fire jutsu that any of them had ever witnessed from the Uchiha before. Not even the worst and most powerful shinobi that he ever faced suffered the wrath that he bestowed on that damnable place.

"Let's go," Sasuke said after he witnessed his flames begin to lick at the house. No one would ever step into that hell again.

Naruto reached out and squeezed his friends shoulder in support before leaping into the trees to continue their mission. Team 7 was more desperate now than ever before to find their missing friend.

* * *

><p>Long after the stars had spread their light across the sky Sakura held up a fist signaling her partners to come to a halt. Silently both of them made their way to her side and saw a small unlit hut in a man-made clearing.<p>

"What's this?" Kisame asked.

"ANBU hut for teams that have to remain for overnight patrol. It is vacant and the earliest that anyone will be here is six a.m.," Sakura spoke for the first time that day.

"You seem pretty sure of that," the large man remarked.

"I wrote the schedule," she informed him before leaping into the clearing and heading for the hut.

Once they were inside Sakura reached up to a small ledge over the door and grabbed a candle that she lit to illuminate the small space. She then went immediately to the only window and lowered a blind over it to block any light from being seen.

"There will be provisions in the cupboard," she told them before grabbing a bed roll that was kept in a small pantry by the door and laying down.

Kisame and Itachi went through the nonperishable items that were kept for emergency meals and put together a make shift dinner for them. Kisame filled his bowl and watched as Itachi filled two more. He took out a bed roll and set one of them upon it before walking to Sakura's side.

"Here," he held the meal out for her.

The kunoichi looked as though she was going to argue.

"You require nourishment or I will not allow you to go on," he told her.

Reluctantly she had finally taken it and began to eat. They ate in silence until there meal was over. Once they were all done Sakura blew the candle out and they were submerged in darkness. Just like any other night Kisame thought. Any old dark silent night like the partners had a million times before; before the kunoichi had fallen into their lives.

* * *

><p>Naruto took his turn on watch looking out at the night sky. The forest was silent except for a few crickets. All he could think about was Sakura. This whole thing was his fault. She never should have been out here hurt and alone. She would have been in Konoha sleeping right now if not for him. Her desire to protect him had driven her into all of this mess. It was all so backwards. He had vowed a long time ago to always protect Sakura no matter what, and now she was in pain because instead she had decided to protect him. He had no doubt that he was not worth any of it.<p>

He had loved Sakura since he had first laid eyes on her so many years ago. He knew that it was a love that would never be returned. But that was ok no matter what; because that was how strong Naruto's love for Sakura was. It didn't matter what he suffered through as long as she was happy Naruto would be alright. It was why he had worked so hard to bring Sasuke back for her. Funny after all that work for all those years that didn't make her as happy as he thought it would. Sakura didn't have her fairytale ending even after all of the work that he had put into it. Instead she only got a man that wouldn't say he loved her until it was too late; until the end. Now this; Naruto had failed the woman that he loved more than anything in his life. He had failed to be there when she had needed him the most. He hadn't saved her when she needed him more than she ever had before, but at least someone had.

"At least Itachi was there," Naruto sighed into the night.

"What did you say?" Sasuke who had been setting at the base of a tree for the entire night suddenly jumped to the branch beside his teammate. "You act as though that means something. Don't be a fool. Sakura is with the very devil himself she is far from safe."

"It does mean something," Naruto growled fed up with his friend. "Whether you want to admit it or not he saved her. Team 7 wasn't there for her. You didn't save her. I didn't save her. Itachi Uchiha, your brother, saved her. If not for him her blood might not have been the only thing that was left in that house for us to find. As long as she is with him she will be safe."

"You misplace your faith," Sasuke hissed. "Do not take comfort in the fact that Sakura is in the company of a man who murdered his very own mother. You are a delusional fool"

As Sasuke jumped out of the tree he couldn't help but to hope that his words had been wrong. He prayed for the first time in his life. Prayers that no more harm would come to his Sakura.


	35. Chapter 35

For the third time that morning Sakura felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She was being watched and she knew it. The only thing was that other than her two partners she felt no other chakra signatures.

"Do you feel it?" She asked the Kyuubi.

'Yes,' the fox replied to his jinjuriki. 'We are definitely being watched yet I sense no one.'

"Something is not right," she told the fox.

'Be on guard,' the fox cautioned.

"We are being watched," Sakura finally spoke out loud to her partners without breaking her stride.

"I sense no one," Itachi told her.

"It is a feeling," she replied, "the kyuubi and I both feel it yet sense no one."

"Zetsu," Kisame said, "You wouldn't be able to sense him."

"Hn," Itachi remarked before a vine suddenly snaked up and latched onto his ankle.

Sakura quickly threw a kunai slicing through the vine that had tried to ensnare Itachi before jumping to the ground below them. When she looked across the clearing that she had landed in was a creature like nothing she had ever seen before. She appraised him with no emotion on her face; never show emotion to the enemy. He was human and yet he wasn't, but there was no mistaking the cloak that he wore. The strange shinobi was tall even if you didn't count the huge plant that enshrouded his head. His body or what you could see of it was split perfectly down the middle half black and half white.

"Zetsu," Itachi confirmed when he dropped to the ground at her side. "Watch out for his spores."

Those were the only words spoken before they rushed into battle. Sakura launched several kunai at the creature but he quickly sprouted vines that blocked the projectiles.

"Pein has been looking for you," the white half of the being spoke to them.

"Did he give you permission to engage?" Itachi questioned.

"We don't need permission," an evil voice hissed in reply.

"Then you have signed your own death warrant ," the Uchiha responded before releasing a fire ball and causing Zetsu's tendrils to retreat.

"It won't be that easy," the white side of Zetsu declared before he and his black side split into two separate entities.

Sakura followed the movement of his dark side slashing through his vines with her kunai. Itachi moved in for the kill while she kept him distracted. As he was maneuvering Sakura noticed that Kisame was having some trouble. Apparently Zetsu had managed to get some of his spores on him and vines were now wrapping around him and seemed to be draining away his chakra. Sakura continued to distract the black Zetsu until Itachi released his Amaterasu at which point she jumped back to escape the heat of the wicked black flames. The kunoichi immediately went to Kisame's aide picking up Samehada which had fallen by his side. The sword tried to offer her resistance, but she only needed its use long enough to cut through the vines that had snaked around her blue partner.

As soon as Kisame was free she tossed the sword into his waiting hand, and he began hacking away at the vines that came flying in his direction again. Sakura suddenly had an idea and slowed enough to be certain that Zetsu would be provided ample time to place some of his spores. They began to grow and Sakura staid perfectly still staring into the creatures eyes with her deadened gaze until the vines had entrapped most of her body. Finally she summoned the nine tail's chakra and wove it with her own. The overload on Zetsu's chakra pathways was too much for him. She watch as he went to the ground choking on his own blood and his vines fell away from her their ashes blowing away in the wind from the swirling purple chakra. One well-placed kunai and their battle was over.

* * *

><p>"Nice job kid," Kisame smirked feeling slightly fatigued from having his chakra absorbed.<p>

"We have an audience," Sakura remarked as Itachi landed in a defensive stance next to the two.

"There are three of them," Itachi commented.

"Come out," Sakura stepped separating herself from her partners. Suddenly three Konoha ANBU stood before her. "Hyuga, Nara."

"Covers blown," a lazy voice drawled out as Shikamaru pulled his mask off. "I must say Sakura I never expected to see you wearing that get up and traveling with these two."

"What is Akatsuki doing in Fire?" Neji demanded.

"Passing through," was Sakura's short reply.

"Cut her a break," Shikamaru sighed. "They did just kill one of their own."

"It does not matter," Neji scoffed, "they are within Fire's borders. It is our duty to stop them and hand them over to the Hokage."

"You will not stop us," Sakura's voice was as cold as ice.

"Hey I have no intention of trying to; it would be too troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "It looks like you have got yourself into some pretty deep shit though. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just come to Konoha with us?"

"No," Sakura replied. She then turned to address the Hyuga. "We shall pass and you shall not interfere. To do so would be most unwise."

"Are you threatening Leaf shinobi?" Neji was shocked that the Sakura he knew would do such a thing.

"I am merely informing you that we have a mission, and no interference will be accepted or taken lightly. If you chose to engage it shall be the last battle that you shall ever fight," The kunoichi showed no emotion.

"Calm down now Sakura," Shikamaru played peace maker. "I won't let him do anything. I am not going to lie I don't like you being with them, but you guys did just kill an Akatsuki member so I guess that I can overlook that. But you know that if you are in any kind of trouble we would be happy to help ya."

"That will not be necessary," she politely inclined her head in thanks before glancing at her partners. Sakura offered the Leaf shinobi one final glance before all three partners took to the trees leaving the ANBU staring at nothing.

"We should peruse," Neji looked at Shikamaru.

"Sakura has changed," Shikamaru shook his head. "If you follow you she won't hesitate to kill you."

"What could she possibly be doing with them?" Neji was perplexed by the situation.

"They are hunting," Shikamaru told him.

"Hunting?" Neji lifted a brow.

"Looks like Sakura managed to convince them to turn on each other instead of hunting her," Shikamaru chuckled.

"We must report this to Tsunade at once," Neji replied before the squad left making excellent timing on their return to Konoha.

* * *

><p>"So they destroyed a fellow Akatsuki member," Tsunade leaned her head on her hand in thought.<p>

"We brought what was left of the body back for your inspection," Neji confirmed.

"Good," Tsunade remarked. "You guys are dismissed, but Nara I want you to stay."

* * *

><p>"Can I do something for you?" Shikamaru asked once the other members of his squad had departed.<p>

"You said that Sakura has changed," Tsunade sighed. "Explain it to me."

"She is completely shut off," Shikamaru told her. "When she was fighting alongside the Akatsuki partners they worked together like a well-oiled machine. When she spoke she was a completely blank slate giving nothing away. Sakura has turned into everything that they teach you in academy that a shinobi is supposed to be. She is a walking freaking text book, acts a lot like the Uchiha."

"When she threatened to engage your squad did you believe her?" Tsunade questioned.

"Absolutely," Shikamaru confirmed, "but she wasn't looking for a fight, none of them were. It was just that they would not accept any interference in this mission of theirs."

"You are a strategist Nara," Tsunade looked up at the young man. "What do you think this mission of theirs could be?"

"Well given the fact that they took out one of their own and the conversation that they had during battle I would say that they have turned on the Akatsuki. I believe that they are fighting against them," Shikamaru told her. "They seem to be hunting their former comrades and frankly they could be our best chance of ending the Akatsuki threat forever."

"I see," Tsunade nodded, "I have an off the records mission for you."

"Great," Shikamaru sighed, "more work. Well what is it?"

"Team 7 is currently on their own mission which no one knows of," Tsunade told him. "I sent them to retrieve Sakura once we learned that she was traveling with Itachi and Kisame. The information that you gave me changes everything. I want you to track them down and explain to them what happened to them. Call them back."

"They aren't going to like that," Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "What am I supposed to do if they refuse?"

"They probably will," Tsunade acknowledged, "don't fight them too much on it. I know that they just want to make sure that she is alright. If they refuse stay with them until they are able to do just that and then bring them back. Under no circumstances are they to fight her companions."

"What a bother," Shikamaru grumbled as he made his way to the door to head out for his new mission.


	36. Chapter 36

"Are you alright Kid?" Kisame asked once they were on their way again.

"You are the one whose chakra was drained," Sakura replied.

"I just wanted to make sure that little reunion didn't shake you up," he told her.

"Why would it?" She asked as she reached into her cloak and pulled out two pills. "These will help you restore your chakra."

"I guess that it wouldn't," Kisame sighed as he accepted the soldier pills that she offered. "These are horrible."

"They are designed for effectiveness not taste," Sakura informed him.

The partners fell back into silence and within a few hours Itachi and Sakura exchanged a look and she fell back as he moved up to reclaim the lead position. They were now entering Rice to begin their hunt for the immortal partners.

* * *

><p>"Finally," Shikamaru sighed as Team 7's campsite came into view.<p>

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as their friend came walking into their camp.

"Looking for you guys," he told them as he took a seat by their fire.

"Did Tsunade send you?" Kakashi asked the young man.

"Sure did," Shikamaru confirmed, "she wanted me to let you guys know that I had a little run in with Sakura."

"What?" Sasuke who had been setting in a tree suddenly jumped down to join the conversation.

"My ANBU squad ran into her and her new team," he told them, "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki."

"They are not her team," Sasuke growled.

"Could have fooled me," the lazy genius yawned, "they sure do work like one. A damn good one at that."

"What were they doing?" Kakashi questioned.

"We stumbled upon them while they were in battle," Shikamaru replied.

"Who were they battling?" Sai asked him.

"Don't know," Shikamaru shrugged, "but he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak and ring. Looked like an overgrown weed if you ask me."

"So they do know that she is with them," Naruto sighed. Sakura was in even more danger than he had thought.

"How about you guys explain everything to me," Shikamaru said, "I have a feeling that you know a hell of a lot more than I do."

So they did. Team 7 explained everything that they knew to the Nara. They left out all of the bloody details, but held back nothing that they knew.

"That explains it," Shikamaru sadly shook his head.

"Explains what?" Kakashi asked him.

"Sakura was different," Shikamaru told them, "she was cold; robotic. When they were fighting she didn't hold back or hesitate for even a split second. We all know that despite what we are taught in academy Konoha prefers for us to disable versus kill. Sakura killed that Akatsuki member without blinking an eye after he was laying on the ground choking on his own blood. He wasn't even a threat anymore."

"He would have been if he was allowed to recover and rejoin Akatsuki," Sasuke remarked.

"But it was more than that," Shikamaru directed his gaze to the stars. "She made it clear that if we got in their way we would be eliminated. There was no room for interference in their mission. She has completely emotionally shut down. It is as though all that matters to her anymore is being the perfect shinobi."

"That is because to fail the mission that they are on means certain death," Sasuke informed them.

"Explain," Kakashi ordered.

"I know Itachi," Sasuke replied in a quiet voice, "his course of action will be to eliminate the threat before it can fully manifest. Right now they are going to hunt down every Akatsuki member that they can lessening the danger."

"I figured as much," Shikamaru sighed, "not a bad strategy as long as you are strong enough to carry it through."

"They are," Kakashi confirmed, "if anyone could hope to complete such a mission it is the three of them."

"But don't you see this makes it more important than ever to bring her back," Naruto blurted out. "Sakura isn't like that she isn't some cold killing machine. She needs us to save her before all of this changes her forever."

"It is too late for that," Sasuke growled out, "she was willing to kill Shikamaru and his squad. She was perfectly happy turning on her friends as long doing so allowed her to complete her mission. If that doesn't show you what he has turned her into then I don't know what will."

"I told you she didn't want to fight us," Shikamaru argued. "You know how stubborn Neji can be; he was making threats and she just let us know that was not acceptable. Even the other two didn't want a fight they were perfectly content standing in the background and letting Sakura handle the situation."

"Because fighting you would have been a waste of chakra," Sasuke scowled. "Sakura has managed to do what I never did. She has cut all of her former bonds. If you forget that it could cost you your life."

"You are wrong," Sai insisted, "Sakura simply feels overloaded and has shut down to protect herself. She never has been and never will be anything like you. Sakura is no traitor. She left to protect her village and her precious people; not to sever any bonds."

"We will find out one way or another," Kakashi cut in trying to stop the fight before it began. "All of us will see exactly what's going on when we find her."

"So you still plan on that," Shikamaru sighed.

"Our mission was to bring her safely back to Konoha," Naruto told him, "not make sure that she found her way back to Kisame and Itachi."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru poked the fire with a stick, "alright fine we will find her, but I am not so sure that she will be willing to come back. If she refuses you have no choice but to walk away by orders of the Hokage."

"I guess that is as much as we can ask," the copy nin sighed, "at least we are still being allowed to find her."

* * *

><p>"I need to stop in a village tomorrow," Sakura spoke up surprising her companions.<p>

"What do ya need kid?" Kisame asked. He almost hoped that she would drag them along for some clothes shopping or something. Not that he enjoyed shopping with females, they tended to take it way to far, but at least it would be a sign that the kid was still in there somewhere.

"A katana," Sakura informed them dashing Kisame's hopes.

"What happened to mother's?" Itachi asked noticing for the first time that she no longer carried the blade.

"I returned it to Sasuke," she replied.

"I see," Itachi replied. "Did he demand its return?"

"No," she looked into his eyes, "I willingly returned it to him. It was a gift that I never should have accepted."

With that the three laid down and got what little sleep they could. First thing in the morning they would find a village and restock their supplies and then they would be back at it. Today had been a victory for them. Itachi knew that Pein relied heavily on Zetsu for recognizance. Tomorrow they would go after Akatsuki's main source of income crippling the organization one leg at a time.


	37. Chapter 37

Dawn broke as the trio walked leisurely into a fairly large village. They agreed that they would have a decent breakfast and restock their food supply before going to replace Sakura's katana. The three ordered their meal and took a seat in the back of a café that offered a clear view of the door. Their server seemed nervous; even a civilian could easily feel the power that radiated off of the partners.

"Your friends were in here about three days ago," he told them trying to relieve his stress and perhaps cut through some of the tension that was heavy in the air.

"Explain," the pink haired women focused all of her attention on him. It was a shame she would be a beautiful woman if she didn't appear so hardened.

"Well uh they had the same cloaks as you do so I assumed that they must be your friends," the nervous young man sputtered.

"Description," the kunoichi demanded.

"Well one of them wore a mask and had strange green eyes," he hoped that he had not offended them with his description.

"Kakuzu," Itachi supplied.

"The other," Sakura prompted the server to continue.

"He had silver hair and cursed a lot," he told her.

"Hidan," Itachi confirmed.

"That will be all," Sakura dismissed the young man who was more than happy to leave them.

"We have got to take you out more," Kisame smirked at the kunoichi, "your people skills are getting as bad as Itachi's."

"So they were here three days ago," Sakura ignored the large blue man. "Do you believe that they would have remained in the area for this long."

"Not in this village itself," Itachi replied, "but they will definitely remain in the area. Most of the hidden villages offer outlandish rewards for former test subjects of Orochimaru in hopes of learning his secrets and helping to strengthen their own shinobi forces. Kakuzu and Hidan spend a majority of their time collecting their bounties and thus ensuring that Akatsuki never runs low on funds."

"So they are Akatsuki's pocket books," Sakura nodded, "and Zetsu must have been recognizance."

"Very observant kid," Kisame smiled.

"His skills were perfect for spying," Sakura shrugged, "unfortunately for him his strength left much to be desired."

"Indeed," Itachi agreed as the three finished their meals and rose to leave.

They then wandered through the market making purchases to replenish their food store which had dwindled significantly once Sakura had abandoned her pack. It didn't take long for Sakura and Kisame to realize that they had somehow been separated from the Uchiha. No matter they both knew that he could take care of himself and would rejoin them soon.

* * *

><p>"How much for this katana?" Itachi questioned holding out a lovely sword with a plain black hilt.<p>

Aesthetically it did not hold much appeal, but there was something beautiful in its simplicity. More importantly the blade was as razor sharp as it was strong, and the weapon was perfectly balanced.

"That one is the most expensive swords in the shop," the old man behind the counter told him, "it is a fine blade."

"Indeed," Itachi agreed, "your craftsmanship is flawless. Inlay this symbol on either side of the hilt and this one on its base. Finish within the hour and I shall pay you double.

"Double," the old man's eyes widened, "I will have it ready in thirty minutes."

Itachi paid the man and left to join his comrades. When he found them they were making their final purchases and Sakura's eyes met his through the crowd. How he longed for the time when her nod would instead have been a breathtaking smile; no matter Itachi was a patient man.

"I located the shinobi supply shop," he told them.

"Good," Kisame grinned. "We are all finished up here and I could use a few things for Samehada."

* * *

><p>They entered the shop and Itachi inclined his head to the old man who was working on his order. The team headed down the long isles looking for any items they may require. Itachi followed Sakura down an isle that was lined with kunai, shurken, and senbon.<p>

"How effective is poison against Kakuzu and Hidan?" She enquired.

"I am afraid that I do not know," Itachi admitted.

"No matter," Sakura shrugged as she picked up several of the finest of all three weapons that the store had to offer.

Itachi followed her to the back where the entire wall was heavily laden with items for medical kits. He saw her pause and pick up a few different bottles of solider pills before reading their ingredients and making her selection.

"Will they be as effective as the ones which you made?" The Uchiha asked her.

"No, but if you increase the dose they will do fine," She told him as she headed to the front of the store where the katanas were on display.

* * *

><p>"I just finished your order sir," the old man smiled at them when they reached the counter.<p>

Itachi took the blade before passing it to the kunoichi.

"You had this made for me?" Sakura questioned lifting a brow. It was a finely made weapon and she didn't miss the Uchiha clan symbols on both sides of the hilt. Then she caught sight of the design on the base of the katana; Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. This blade was more personal than the one that Sasuke had given to her. It was not just an Uchiha design, it was an Itachi Uchiha design. Sakura knew well and good what it meant when an Uchiha made such a gift to a female. "It is an exquisite katana."

"Hn," Itachi remarked as he watched her fasten the blade to her back. She knew what it meant and she accepted. Sakura Haruno belonged to Itachi Uchiha now and forever until death chose to part them. He would happily protect her with every fiber of his being for eternity if so allowed.

"You know what that means to Itachi right kid?" Kisame asked as they made their way out of the village.

"Of course," Sakura walked through the crowds who willingly parted before them.

"Congratulations are in order then," Kisame grinned as he clapped both of them on their backs. "When we finish with these two we are going to stop in the first bar that we come across and I am buying."

"Hn," Itachi replied. Of all of the ways to celebrate watching his two partners get drunk was very close to the bottom of his list. However Sakura had not argued and if it was something that she might actually enjoy he would happily go along.

* * *

><p>That night after their search had proven fruitless the team settled in for the night. Sakura surprised Itachi by laying her bedroll out next to his. Without a word she turned on her side and curled next to him. For Itachi it was pure bliss when she placed her head gently on his shoulder. He knew that this is as good as it could ever get for the two of them. There would never be a fancy ceremony, he doubted that they would ever find an official willing to marry them, but that didn't matter. Their devotion to each other was complete and no official document could ever change that.<p>

The Uchiha risked softly running his hand through her hair and was rewarded by Sakura nuzzling into it. A thought struck Itachi then. While a weapon was the traditional gift for an Uchiha's intended jewelry was always the final gift moving the couple from courtship and marking the beginning of their new lives together. The problem was he was not head of a rich clan; as had once been his destiny. No, he was nothing more than a missing nin in the middle of the forest. But he had an idea. He started to sit up causing Sakura to rise with him and give him a questioning look. From the corner of his eye he was able to see Kisame pack up his bed roll and move deeper within the forest. He reached behind his neck and removed the necklace that he had worn since before he left Konoha.

"May I?" He asked and upon receiving her nod he placed it gently around her long delicate neck. "I am afraid that it is not much, but when this is all over I shall get you something more fitting."

Sakura didn't respond with words and Itachi was nervous for a moment as he watched the moon shine in her eyes. After a few seconds she shocked him by leaning in and pressing her lips against his. The kiss started out so gently, but didn't stay that way for long. It evolved into something so much more than just a kiss. It was filled with all of the passion that the two felt for each other.

Itachi looked deep into Sakura's eyes searching for an answer to an unasked question. He received a slow nod before carefully guiding her down to lay on their bedrolls. That night underneath the stars they expressed through an ancient language exactly the depths of their feelings. Itachi worshiped her and cherished her as though she was the most important being in the world, and to him she truly was. Sakura was his whole world; without her in it all would be lost. Together in the dark forest two flawed souls mended together to become one. No words were passed and none were needed to understand that this was a love that would last for all time. Itachi didn't know how to tell her that not even death would separate them; he would simply find her in the next life. For the entire night two broken beings took solace in each other's arms, and for them this was as good as life could ever hope to be.


	38. Chapter 38

Sakura and Itachi met up with Kisame to have their meal the next morning. For two people about to face enemies who were known to be damn near immortal Kisame had never seen such a peaceful pair. He had known when they met the kunoichi that she would be good for Itachi, and now he could see how good he was for her. The sorrow that Kisame had been able to feel radiating off of the kunoichi since she had returned to them had vanished. She may have changed, but she would survive. Once they had finished their meal, which the men were pleasantly surprised to see Sakura partake in, they were off.

It wasn't long before they were able to pick up signs of fairly recent battles; they were on the right track. It shouldn't take them long to be able to locate their prey now. Itachi led them carefully all of them cautious to keep their presence well hidden. They wanted to be sure that they were the ones to spring the trap not the other way around. Finally sometime after noon they finally were able to feel several chakras flaring. Sakura cast Itachi a quick glance and he nodded in reply. They had found the two Akatsuki members and they were currently engaged in battle. Silently they watched the pair fighting three shinobi. It was over quick and showed Sakura that this would not prove to be an easy fight. Her team fought together much better than she had witnessed the pair before them, but the two men were undeniably strong. All too soon Itachi gave them the sign and they swooped down on their prey.

"What is the meaning of this Uchiha?" Kakuzu asked after dodging Itachi's initial attack.

"The meaning should be clear," Itachi told him, "your days of immortality have come to an end."

"If the first Hokage of your village could not stop me you do not stand a chance," Kakuzu scoffed. "Your foolish Uchiha pride shall prove to be your downfall."

Instead of responding with words Itachi released a flock of crows in his direction with shurken hidden within. A few of them managed to hit his opponent but did little harm. That was fine with him he just had to get him angry enough to release his hearts from his body.

"What the hell is this shit about?" Hidan asked Kisame who along with Sakura was facing him. "Wait a minute that is the jinjuriki huh, so Itachi is actually ditching Akatsuki for that bitch. Who would have ever thought Mr. Stick up his Ass would have it in him."

"Shut up," Kisame told him as he released Samehada from its bindings.

Sakura launched several senbon at him managing to catch him in the arm with two.

"Stupid slut that hurt," the immortal gripped as he reached up and plucked them from his arm.

Kisame kept him busy deflecting his giant scythe with Samehada while Sakura dodged about randomly inflicting small wounds on him with her long range weapons. While the wounds themselves were mere annoyances the unspoken plan was for her to dose him with as much poison as she could to see if it had any effect.

"Damn it," finally he pulled his scythe back to his side, "that whore has been poisoning me. It won't kill me ya know?"

"We knew that," Kisame smirked, "but it sure as hell has slowed you down."

With that Kisame rushed in and was able to place a large gash in the other man's side. Much to Sakura's revulsion he seemed to relish the pain. She looked over to check on Itachi and saw that somehow he had managed to take down one of the hearts. Four more to go. She started to try to signal Kisame to go help Itachi when Hidan managed to cut the blue man's arm. He licked the blood off and started to make his way to a ritualistic looking circle. That was it she wanted Kisame out of this fight now. She needed to get Hidan's attention firmly locked on her before he could start inflicting major damage on her partner. Without a word she jumped between the two and punched the ground causing it to crack open and Hidan to lose his footing. Before he could get up she signaled for Kisame to join Itachi. This one would be all hers.

"Fuck that was awesome," the foul mouthed shinobi gave her a huge smile. "You did that with just your fist. Come on kunoichi show me what you've got. Go all demon on me or something."

Sakura smirked at him and was more than happy to oblige. She watched her opponent's face closely and saw that he was thrilled with her in this form. Seemingly out of nowhere she felt the approach of five chakra signatures and she was able to recognize every one of them. She would have to try to end this quickly or things could get ugly fast.

"So why are you guys fighting the Akatsuki?" Hidan enquired as he took in the sight of the girl's glowing eyes.

"Survival," Sakura graced him with an answer.

"Wow you sure are a big talker," the silver haired man laughed, "I can see why you and the Uchiha get along so well."

Sakura didn't reply instead choosing to launch several more kunai at him this time tied to explosive tags.

"Kakashi sensei she needs our help," Naruto proclaimed.

"Naruto if you jump in right now you will only get in the way," Kakashi sighed. "We need to observe for a moment before jumping in."

Sakura pulled her katana to deflect the scythe that the laughing mad man had sent at her. The blade easily batted his scythe to the ground. She kept her eyes on him as he began to use the chain to reel his weapon back in.

"Nice job kunoichi," he smiled before launching a new attack in her direction.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto yelled out distracting the pink haired kunoichi for just a moment.

It was enough. In that one second the scythe managed to graze her cheek causing a small line of blood to drip down her face.

"Got ya," Hidan smirked as he licked his weapon sampling the small amount of blood that he had collected. His body then changed no longer did he look like any other man. Instead he took on a black and white appearance that reminded her a little of Zetsu, or a completely bat shit crazy mime. "That has to be the most delicious blood that I have ever tasted. You will make a fine offering to Jashin."

"We shall see about that," Sakura commented before her former team came down ready to join her in battle. Their arrival proved to be enough of a diversion to allow the religious freak to make his way to his circle.

Sakura's teammates watched in horror as the man buried a kunai into his own arm and within seconds a stream of blood could be seen running down Sakura's arm.

"Relish the pain kunoichi," the man smiled at her, "it is what proves that you are still alive."

Sakura tightened her stance after putting her blade back in its sheath. She had to get him out of that damn circle. She began her lightning fast approach only to have several of Naruto's shadow clones get in her way. She growled before pulling out two kunai and ruthlessly dispatching the blonde clones. She pushed forward even as the Hot Springs Shinobi slashed deeply into his thigh a mirror image wound appearing on her own leg. Pain was temporary she smirked; to lose this battle would be permanent. At last she was within range and used her chakra tail to knock him out of his circle before jumping into it and reducing the ground that it was drawn on to pebbles.

"Holy shit did you see that?" Hidan asked as he pulled himself up from the ground wiping some blood away from his lips. "I hurt her and then she smiles and that had to be one of the coolest things in the world when you hit me with that fucking tail and demolished my circle. I want to change sides."

Sakura and all of her teammates who were working on holding back Naruto couldn't help but to give him a skeptical look. He wanted to change sides?

"Oh come on," he almost whined, "I don't even like Akatsuki. Hell I didn't even find out about Pein's world peace plan until after I joined. Do I really look like a guy who really would join in some stupid shit like that. You guys are more interesting. I want to change sides."

"Prove it," Sakura told him while leveling him with a cold stare.

"Prove it huh," Hidan glanced at the battle raging between his partner and the jinjuriki's companions before he got an evil smirk on his face.

Without taking his eyes off of the Sakura's face he sent his scythe flying across the battlefield. He quickly retrieved it with a flick of his chain before licking the blade clean and tossing it to the girl who quickly caught it. He then withdrew a kunai and drew a hasty ritualistic circle on the ground before plunging the weapon directly into his heart. She looked over to Itachi's battle and saw that Kakuzu went down to his knees giving Kisame plenty of time to plunge Samehada through his one remaining heart. When the fight was finished all three groups stood appraising each other.

"Why are you here?" Sakura finally decided to break the silence and spoke to her former team.

"We came to bring you home," Sasuke told her taking a step towards her.

"She is going nowhere," Itachi replied as he appeared at Sakura's side.

"That is not your decision," Sasuke hissed at his older brother.

"I am not leaving," Sakura told them as she started to turn to walk away.

"Sakura, Lady Tsunade sent us to bring you back to Konoha," Kakashi said.

"Tell her I do not desire to return to Konoha," Sakura called over her shoulder as she began to walk away.

"Sakura-chan you have to come home," Naruto plead.

"If I refuse will you fight me as you did Sasuke?" Sakura questioned as she began to heal a few wounds on Kisame.

"You will be coming home with us today," Sasuke growled.

"Do not press the issue Uchiha," she replied.

"Calm down everyone," Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as he stepped forward and politely bowed his head in Itachi's direction. "Tsunade told us to come get you, but she said that if she was with you guys we aren't allowed to engage in battle. How are you doing Sakura?"

"I am doing fine thank you Shikamaru," she politely responded.

"Been kidnapped and forced to travel with any creepy Akatsuki guys lately?" The lazy genius yawned as he asked her the question.

"No," she told him.

"Well there you have it," he turned and shrugged as he looked at the Leaf team. "Under orders of the Hokage disengage and report to her immediately."

"Sakura we just want to take you home," Kakashi tried one final time, "we want to protect you. This mess is too dangerous."

"Konoha isn't my home," She faced her former sensei as she spoke to him.

"Don't say that Sakura-chan," Naruto told her.

"I did not. Konoha did," Sakura informed him as something caught Sasuke's eye.

"Are you wearing his necklace?" Sasuke spat.

"She is," Itachi was the one to reply.

"Shit this is getting old," Hidan stepped forward with his menacing scythe. "Look the bitch said that she doesn't want to go anywhere with you losers. Unless you want to fight all four of us you better get the hell out of here now."

"Will you fight us to stay Sakura?" The sad look in Naruto's eyes would have once torn at her heart.

"If I must," her resolve was firm.

"This isn't over," Sasuke warned them as the team was left with no option but to retreat.

For the second time in Team 7's history they had a teammate who refused to return to Konoha. Sasuke had adjusted to life back within her walls, but as they made their way back to give Tsunade their report they couldn't help but wonder if Sakura ever could.


	39. Chapter 39

"Why is he still alive?" Kisame asked as he sent a distasteful look in Hidan's direction.

"He is immortal," Sakura shrugged.

"I could fix that," the large man growled as he moved his hand towards Samehada.

"Why did you attack Kakuzu?" Itachi asked before his partner could begin a new battle.

"I didn't fucking like him," Hidan shrugged. "Besides like I already told her if you guys are hunting Akatsuki I want in on it."

"You are Akatsuki," Kisame huffed.

"So are you," Hidan countered. "Hell I just joined so that I could find good sacrifices for Jashin and I can't think of a better one than Pein's ass."

"What do you think?" Itachi turned his attention to Sakura.

"He could prove to be a valuable ally," She offered.

"Damn right I can babe, with me on your team none of them will stand a chance," Hidan smirked.

"You will refrain from calling her babe, bitch, or any other name that your foul mind comes up with," Itachi told him. "You may refer to her as Sakura or kunoichi if you must speak to her at all."

"You have got to be kidding me," Kisame sighed. "We really have to take the zombie kid with us."

"In the battles to come you cannot deny that he could prove useful," truth be told Itachi didn't like the idea any more than Kisame.

"Fine," Kisame crossed his arms, "Deidara and Tobi are next I suppose."

"Yes," Itachi watched Sakura closely for any reaction.

"Do you have an idea of where to begin our search?" Sakura didn't even bat an eye.

"They are in Lightening," Hidan provided, "ha, see I am useful already."

"Explain," Itachi ordered.

"They came through here a few days ago said they had a mission up there and would be coming back through in a couple of weeks," the silver haired man shrugged.

"Very well," Itachi said as he took off leading his team towards their new goal.

* * *

><p>"I see," Tsunade nodded as Team 7 finished giving her their report. It was already late in the evening and she needed a shot of sake now even more than she did before they showed up. "So she doesn't want to return."<p>

"It seems that way," Kakashi sighed with a defeated look on his face.

"Then there is nothing that we can do," Tsunade sadly shook her head. "As long as she is with her new makeshift team we can only hope that they will keep her safe."

"I don't think you have to worry too much about that," Shikamaru told her deciding to fill the Hokage in on a few details that Sakura's team conveniently left out. "She seems to have mastered the use of the nine tails calling on its chakra when she needs it with no damage to herself."

"Impressive," Tsunade smirked.

"Not to mention she appears to be in a relationship with Itachi," he added.

"Explain," Tsunade quirked a brow. She knew that Sakura had written her the letter explaining Itachi's innocence. She should have figured that she would fall for the man once he had explained his tragic past. After all she was a medic; she liked to heal things.

"He gave her a necklace," Naruto shrugged, "but so did I. They didn't act all lovey dovey or anything."

"It is more than that," Sasuke spoke for the first time since they had entered the office. "Did you not see the Uchiha crest on her katana? Itachi gave her a weapon and jewelry; for a Uchiha that is as good as marriage."

"Well," Tsunade gave a small smile, "now I know why she won't come back. At least given this information I am sure that he will watch over her."

"You are as delusional as Naruto," Sasuke locked cold eyes with his Hokage's. "He will keep her as long as he wants. Itachi craves power and Sakura's is sure to be alluring to him, but once he doesn't need her anymore he will leave her. That is if he doesn't kill her. You need to order us to bring her in."

"How dare you talk to me like that you damn Uchiha brat?" Tsunade had to use great restraint to keep herself from knocking him through the damn wall. "You want some orders? How about this? You leave Sakura the hell alone. You want to talk about people who harm her look in the freakin mirror. The first one to hurt her was you and you did a hell of a number. I don't like this anymore than the rest of you, but I am the damn Hokage. I have to think about what is best for the village. Like it or not your brother and his team are our best hope for getting rid of the Akatsuki threat. You are to stand down. I will not accept you interfering in her life any longer. After next week I will have Danzo in custody and once we hear that Akatsuki is destroyed I will let your team have one more chance to offer sanctuary to her whole team."

Sasuke didn't say a word deciding instead to storm out of the room. So what if Itachi had been acting on orders? Couldn't they all see that made him no less a monster? Now he was supposed to allow him to have Sakura and even invite them to live happily ever after in the damn village. This wasn't over. Orders or no orders Sasuke was going to have his vengeance and after he did he was going to bring Sakura home. Eventually she would forgive him for what he had to do. He was certain that once she was out of Itachi's evil influence that she would become her old self again.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked over and laid her bedroll out next to Itachi's. Silently she set and watched Hidan and Kisame argue; it almost reminded her of Naruto and Sai. When at last Itachi came and took a seat next to her she looked him over and started healing a few wounds that he had sustained in the battle earlier that day. They were not bad, but it would make traveling easier for him tomorrow.<p>

"Sakura," Itachi's voice caused her to look up at him. "Are you certain that you do not desire to return to Konoha at least until all of this is over?"

Sakura did not reply to him or let him know how his words had affected her. He was treating her like they did again. How dare he even suggest such a thing?

"Sakura I did not mean to upset you," Itachi gently lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "I could not stand it if anything were to happen to you, and I do not know that any of us will be able to survive the final battle."

"I will not allow you to face such odds without me," Sakura told him. "If we survive we shall do so together, if we fail then we shall fall at each other's side."

"Isn't that so fucking sweet?" Hidan piped up earning a glare from Itachi and a smack in the back of the head from Kisame.

"Leave them alone," the large blue man growled.

"It is fine," Sakura said, "the conversation is over."

That said the four settled in for the night. Itachi held her close but wondered if letting her go would not be the better option.

* * *

><p>"Damn it," Tsunade yelled as she slammed her fist down on the table hard enough to crack its surface. She turned to the ANBU who was standing before her. "Bring me Team 7 and Shikamaru Nara."<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

"Man I was sleeping good," Naruto gripped as he rubbed his eyes and waited in Tsunade's office for the rest of his team to arrive. So far it was just him and Sai there.

"Stop complaining dickless," the artist sighed, "Lady Tsunade would not have summoned us unless it was necessary.

Finally Tsunade came walking into her office with Kakashi and Shikamaru in tow. All three wore a grim expression on their faces.

"I am glad that you are all here," Tsunade told them as she set down before her broken desk.

"We aren't all here," Naruto told her, "we need to wait on Sasuke."

"I called you here to tell you that Sasuke Uchiha has left the village," Tsunade sighed.

"Why?" Naruto asked he couldn't understand why his friend would leave the village again.

"I will give you one guess," Tsunade told him as she watched realization dawn on his face.

"He is going after Itachi and Sakura," Kakashi confirmed what she did not say.

"He is most unstable," Sai spoke up. "Sakura is in danger."

"A danger that she won't see coming," Shikamaru sighed. "You guys saw that she didn't want to fight us. Instead she talked to us first; Itachi too. This time I don't think there will be any talking. Sasuke means to kill Itachi and I don't know what he will do if Sakura gets in the way."

"Damn it," Naruto growled out, "you have got to let us go after him."

"Your mission is to stop him and bring him back to Konoha by whatever means necessary," Tsunade confirmed.

"We won't fail," Naruto assured her as the team went their separate ways to get their gear before meeting at the gate. This time when Naruto found Sasuke he was going to give him a beating like he never had before.

* * *

><p>"What are Tobi's abilities?" Sakura asked as she ran through the trees with her Team.<p>

"To run really fucking fast," Hidan laughed in reply. When he saw the kunoichi raise a brow at him he continued. "All I've ever seen that chicken shit bastard do is run away."

"He is kind of special too," Kisame told her.

"Special?" Sakura questioned.

"Shit he isn't special," Hidan laughed out loud, "he is downright retarded. Always runs around chasing after Deidara with his arms flailing around in the air. Then the minute that things get a little bit ugly he just runs away."

Sakura looked at Itachi. Surely they were not going to hunt down a mentally challenged shinobi and kill him.

"He will flee once the battle begins," he assured her. After he sent a distasteful look at Hidan he decided to speak further. "And you may not keep him."

"I would not try to keep him," Sakura defended.

"Could have fooled me," Kisame grumbled, "seems to me you like strays."

"Hey are you talking about me?" Hidan almost yelled. "I ain't some fucking stray dog ya know."

Just then the clouds that had been hanging over them all day finally began pouring on them.

"There is a village ahead," Hidan told them. "Actually I am pretty sure that Deidara and Tobi will have to stop there on their way out of Lightening. You know how he always goes a little overboard and has to restock on clay. I've been with him to that village and there is an art supply store there that he likes."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kisame said as the group pushed harder hoping to soon reach a place where they could get out of the weather.

"Hn," Itachi refused to verbally acknowledge the fact that the vile creature had a good idea.

Finally relief was in sight as lights from the village began to shine through the dense rain. The four companions were relieved when they stepped into the lobby of a decent looking inn. Itachi was quick to rent three rooms knowing that Kisame would refuse to board with Hidan. They made their way to their rooms agreeing to meet later in the day to dine together and discuss further plans.

* * *

><p>Itachi followed Sakura into their room and waited patiently while she went to change out of her soaked clothes. Once he had done the same he joined her on the bed where she had wrapped herself in a blanket trying to regain the warmth that the rain had stolen away. He pulled her close to lend her small shaking frame what warmth he could provide.<p>

"When we face Deidara he is mine," Itachi whispered closely to her ear.

"We are a team," Sakura told him, "we all fight together."

"I have a lesson to teach him," Itachi insisted.

"What would that be?" Sakura asked.

"He shall learn that no one touches what is mine," Itachi declared as he wrapped his arms even tighter around her.

Sakura almost smiled at that, almost. Itachi Uchiha loved her and as possessive as his statement sounded it touched her. After all if anyone ever hurt Itachi she would do the same thing. They belonged to each other now, and forever.

* * *

><p>Sasuke pushed on through the pouring rain. He hated traveling in these conditions, but he knew that his brother did as well. He couldn't help but to smirk. Right now Itachi's team was sure to be hunkered in somewhere and every second that he pushed forward put him that much closer to his goal. By the time that this was over he would be sure that Itachi paid for every wrong that he had ever committed against him. As for Sakura he would drag her back to the village so that they could resume their lives together. A life that never had a chance to start before Itachi had tried to rip it away from him.<p>

* * *

><p>"So we are going with the freak's idea of just staying here?" Kisame asked.<p>

"It is a feasible option," Itachi told him.

"Feasible option my ass," Hidan cut in, "it is fucking genius."

"We shall take turns keeping watch and subtly patrolling," Itachi confirmed. "Once they reveal their presence they need to be lured away from the village."

"I shall lure them out," Sakura said.

"Unacceptable," Itachi brushed aside her comment. "You shall not be alone with him."

"She won't be alone," Hidan said, "she will have us watching her back. It is a good idea. I would follow her out of this place before I would follow either of your ugly asses."

"It is settled," Sakura agreed.

"You sure kid?" Kisame asked worried about the kunoichi.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She countered with no emotion in her voice.

"Of course," Kisame sighed. "Forgive me sometimes I forget that you and Itachi are some kind of super shinobi."

"I shall not be low on chakra this time," Sakura locked her eyes with Kisame's daring him to question her.

"Fine," Itachi gave in knowing that this was not an argument that he would win. Sakura had agreed to allow him to bring down Akatsuki's artist. Perhaps she needed to play a part in it as well for her peace of mind.

When that was all settled the group sent Hidan out into the rain to purchase a few things. They wanted communicators since they would be spending some time within this village they would use them so that they did not have to spend all of their time in each other's presence. Itachi wasn't sure that he could stomach that much time with the immortal. He didn't however like that fact that Sakura's days would be spent roaming around the village. He would not be able to remain with her or their cover could be blown. However Kisame and Hidan would be taking the night shifts alerting them only if the Akatsuki team showed their faces. As long as they were here Sakura would be all his once the sun went down.


	41. Author's Note

Authors Note

I received a review last night stating that someone believes they have read this story before. I want to take a moment to assure you all that this is my story and I have never posted it before. The fact that someone would imply that I may have committed plagiarism is insulting at best. Will my readers who actually do enjoy my work please let me know if you have read this before.


	42. Chapter 41

A/N: Wow you guys are all so awesome. Writing this story has made me really happy and the fact that you all seem to enjoy it means so much to me. I have decided not to let one meany that has never even published a story ruin it for us. It is still kind of upsetting to have a bully pick apart something that you have put your heart into, but the rest of you guys make it worth sticking out. I have actually finished the story now so in a day or two it will all be up :) Not only that but I have also started a new one so those of you who liked this please take a look once I start posting it. I will admit it isn't as good as this one, but I will try to make it great for you all.

* * *

><p>"Anything?" A voice asked in Sakura's ear.<p>

"Nothing," She replied to Itachi who insisted on checking in with her every thirty minutes.

She didn't mind. She had actually chosen her post at a café reading through a medical text that she had purchased with him in mind. Not only did it allow her a clear view of the one entrance to the art supply shop, but it allowed Itachi to look down from their room's window and see her whenever he desired. The last two days had been so nice that she could almost forget why they were her.

She spent her days bathing in the warm sun leisurely reading and sipping on her favorite tea. Her evenings, once Kisame and Hidan relieved her, were spent studying samples of Hidan's blood and tissue that he had provided her. She remembered when she had first asked him and he had refused but after one look from Itachi he changed his mind. When at last she was content that she had studied the man's samples until her eyes were too weary to continue she would go to Itachi's side.

She found herself loving him more every day. Sure there were times when his overprotectiveness would grate on her nerves, but it was cute if you really thought about it. She just hoped that they all survived this so that one day she could work on trying to open herself up again. She wasn't sure that she would ever be able to be the same as she once was, but she wanted to be able to give Itachi all that he deserved. She wanted him to feel her love not just know that it was there. Someday she mused as she flipped a page in her book. Someday when she knew they were safe she would show Itachi what it felt like to really be loved.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was making great time. Even better than that he now had a lead. After he had returned to Sound he ran into a traveling merchant who had been to Lightening and seen a girl who fit Sakura's description. Sasuke smirked if he found her he would find Itachi too. In a matter of days his brother's blood would run down his hands. Sasuke would no longer have to be an avenger and he would be able to devote his all to Sakura.<p>

* * *

><p>"He sure is pushing himself," Naruto shook his head.<p>

"He is blinded by his hate," Sai commented, "that is all that drives him."

"Luckily for us it also blinds him to the fact that he should cover his tracks," Kakashi gave an eye crinkle.

"Well we had better catch up with him soon," Shikamaru sighed. "If he catches up to Sakura first there is no telling what could happen."

"He won't hurt her," Naruto tried to assure himself that his faith was not misplaced as he and the rest of the team pushed themselves harder to again bring their misguided teammate home.

* * *

><p>"They are here," Sakura spoke into her communicator on her fifth day of surveillance. "Let me know when you are all in position."<p>

"Five minutes," Itachi replied.

"Same here," Kisame answered for himself and Hidan.

Sakura began her countdown as she watched the blonde walk into the art supply store. Much to her dismay he was followed by a man in an Akatsuki cloak and a strange orange mask who seemed to be skipping.

"Update," Itachi's voice sounded in her ear.

"Deidara entered the art supply store along with his skipping partner," honestly how could she be expected to kill someone who was skipping.

"Fucking reject," she heard Hidan comment.

"I am about to lure him out before he can restock on his clay," Sakura told her team.

"Be careful kid," Kisame warned.

Sakura tucked her book into a pocket of her cloak before she casually walked to the entrance of the art supply shop and flared her chakra. Within seconds Deidara hastily exited the shop with Tobi in tow.

"Deidara," she inclined her head in greeting.

"Who is the pretty lady?" Tobi asked in an innocent voice.

"That is Sakura," Deidara told him before turning his attention back to the kunoichi. "What are you doing here?"

"That should be obvious," she firmly held his gaze. "I am looking for you."

"Didn't get enough of me before huh?" He smirked at her. "Where is your Uchiha?"

"I do not know nor do I care," she told him.

"He actually left you," the blonde laughed.

"Do you need help finding him?" Tobi offered.

"No I am here to kill your partner," she replied.

"You want to fight kunoichi?" The blonde gave a malicious smile. "That didn't work out so well for you last time."

"I have all of my chakra this time. You will not win," she informed him sounding as cold as ice.

"Fine kunoichi," Deidara smiled.

"We will first leave the village," she demanded.

"Still a sucker," Deidara laughed even as he started to follow the girl out of the village. He hadn't replaced his clay yet, but he had more than enough to handle her.

"I do not relish unnecessary bloodshed," Sakura told him as she finally came to stop in a field.

"Good," Deidara told her as he motioned for Tobi to get out of the way, "cause the only blood that is going to be shed here today is yours."

"You shall not touch her," spoke a voice that made Deidara's blood run cold.

"You lying bitch," Deidara hissed as he wheeled around to face Itachi Uchiha.

"Do not so much as speak to her again," Itachi told him.

"I'll talk to her all I want," the artist taunted as he flicked his hand and a small bird appeared quickly growing large enough for him to jump on its back.

Itachi recalled the ingenious method that he had witnessed Sakura knock him off his bird in their first fight. He decided to try his own. Without the need for hand signs he released a giant fireball which melted the clay and burned not only Deidara, but also the partner that he had left on the ground in the process.

The shinobi in the orange mask quickly retreated and hid behind a tree which Sakura noted was too small to hide his whole form. The pathetic whimpers that he was making were a constant distraction to the kunoichi.

"Dumb shit," Hidan shook his head once he came to join Sakura.

"What the hell; is your girl collecting Akatsuki?" Deidara asked when he saw Kisame and Hidan join the kunoichi.

"She spared his life," Itachi informed him, "she will not grant you the same mercy."

"Don't even think about it," Kisame told Sakura when he saw her continue to cast glances in Tobi's direction.

"Watch the damn fight," Hidan prompted. "Aren't ya worried about your precious Itachi."

"I have no doubt how this fight will end," she told him as she began to slowly approach the tree.

"Shit, she is going to do it isn't she?" Hidan questioned the large blue man standing next to him.

"You know how chicken he is hopefully he will just run away," Kisame shrugged.

"She can be a scary bitch," Hidan nodded his head.

"Tobi," Sakura called once she was close enough to the tree to ensure that the shinobi would hear her. She was reward with a squeak and a jump from the man who was easily twice her side. "I do not wish to hurt you. I am a medic and I would like to treat your wounds."

"Why is Itachi going to hurt Deidara?" the man sounded as though he might cry.

"Because Deidara is not a nice man," Sakura tried to soften her tone for him but was unsure if it had worked.

"He is not very nice," Tobi agreed, "But what did he do to Itachi?"

"Nothing. Itachi is fighting him because he hurt me very bad," she admitted to the man who seemed more and more like a child to her.

"He hurt the pretty lady?" Tobi sounded surprised.

"Yes," Sakura said as she glanced back at the fight to see that Deidara was not faring well. In truth the fight was already over; Itachi was now simply making him pay. "Now please let me help you. Itachi did not mean to injure you I am sure that he would want me to help you."

"You promise not to hurt me?" Sakura could clearly see the trembling of his hands.

"I promise," she assured him. Sakura did not know what this man had done to catch Pein's eye, but she vowed to make him pay for misusing such an innocent soul.

Reluctantly he came out of behind his meager cover and walked towards Sakura. She reached out and gently took his right hand before leading him to a log and prompting him to set on it. She looked him over and saw that the damage was all on his left side. Some of his skin was blistering on skin that showed signs of having been previously injured and poorly healed. When she looked up at his masked face she saw something that made her take a sharp intake of breath. Staring at her through the orange mask was one eye; sharingan active.

"Tobi what is your last name?" She asked him as she began healing his hand and arm where the burns were the worst.

"Deidara says that I don't have one," he told her as he enjoyed the soothing sensation that her healing was bringing to his burnt flesh.

"I see," Sakura nodded as she finished with his arm and noted that the skin on the left side of his face also seemed to be burnt. "I need you to remove your mask so that I can finish healing you."

"No," he almost yelled. "Tobi has to wear the mask so that he doesn't scare people. Tobi is a good boy and he doesn't want to scare the pretty lady."

"I am a doctor Tobi," she tried her best to calm him. She heard Itachi summon his black flames and a yell from Deidara that caused Tobi to jump. The fight would be over within seconds; she had to hurry and finish this. "Please allow me to help you."

Tobi turned his one visible eye to her before reaching up and removing his mask. Sakura had to quickly hide her surprise. The left side of his face was severely damaged having even lost his eye. The scarred skin seemed to stretch almost painfully tight across his poor face. But even with all of the damage there was no denying who this man was. Sakura had only been showed a photo of him once, but there was no denying the man before her was Obito Uchiha. Hastily she healed his burns and helped him to replace his mask before the others walked over to join them.

"Are you finished?" Itachi asked as he came to her side.

"He is coming with us," Sakura declared as she looked into Itachi's eyes begging him to understand. This was the man who had saved her sensei first from himself, and then from an overwhelming number of enemy shinobi. He had willingly as his last request given Kakashi his sharingan; allowing the copy nin to be born. Sakura did not know how he had survived, but she was not about to leave this kind brave man alone in the state that he was in.

"Don't we have a damn say in that?" Hidan complained.

"No," Itachi told him as he started leading his team towards Akatsuki headquarters.

"Pein and Konan are next," Kisame said.

"This shit is getting interesting," Hidan laughed.

Itachi suddenly stopped and turned to Sakura who was walking next to Tobi. He waited until she was looking into his eyes before speaking to her.

"You are not allowed to keep either of them," he said in his most serious voice earning laughs from the rest of the group and a glare from the kunoichi.


	43. Chapter 42

The group left the village that they had returned to for one final peaceful night and started heading east at dawn. They were making good time until Sakura stopped and dropped to the ground. She felt a presence one that she knew well. Sasuke was coming and he was alone. Dread grew in the pit of her stomach when Itachi dropped down beside her; she reached out and squeezed his hand even though she knew the others were watching. This was the day that she had hoped would never come.

"I have already told you that Sakura is not returning with you," Itachi said to his younger brother as he came to face them.

"I did not come for her," Sasuke confirmed Sakura's deepest fears. "This is the day that I will final avenge my clan."

"Sasuke do not do this," Sakura looked into his eyes.

"Of course I am doing this Sakura," he spat back. "He murdered my family and now just look in the mirror and see what he has done to you."

"Kisame, Hidan," Itachi called out. "Keep Sakura out of this."

Sakura waited until the two came to her before leaning up and placing a chaste kiss upon Itachi's cheek.

"Do not leave me," she whispered into his ear allowing the desperation to show in her voice.

"I shall be with you always," he ran his hand gently along her jaw line before signaling for his to comrades to remove her from danger.

"Touching," Sasuke mocked. "I hope you realize that as soon as I kill you she will come back to my arms."

"I am afraid that I can no longer allow you to have your vengeance," Itachi told him.

"Allow nothing," Sasuke scoffed. "I am going to beat you and you won't be able to do a thing to stop me."

With that the fight began and it was the most brutal battle that Sakura had ever seen. It tore her heart out to see the injuries that they were inflicting on each other. With each drop of blood that fell from the brothers she felt closer to breaking.

"Please Kisame," she begged, "we have to stop this."

"I am sorry kid I really am," the large man sadly shook his head, "but this has been a long time coming."

* * *

><p>"Shit," Kakashi cursed as he increased his speed.<p>

"Is that what I think it is?" Naruto gulped.

"It is them," Kakashi confirmed, "and they are fighting."

"We have got to get there fast," Shikamaru told them, "Sakura could be in trouble."

With that the team ran faster than any of them ever had before. They had to reach their teammates. They had to stop this. Because they all knew that even if Sasuke won this battle they would lose a teammate. None of them had any doubt that Sakura would not be able to survive the loss of the older Uchiha. That thought drove them and finally they came crashing onto the scene.

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Team 7 appear. The commotion of their arrival had distracted Itachi for a split second, but it had been enough. She felt tears begin to run down her face when she realized that he would not be able to get clear of the monstrous chidori that Sasuke aimed at him. No, Sakura told herself she would not lose him like this.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi knew that this was it. He had promised Sakura to always remain with her, but seemed that it would prove to be just another empty promise to her. He could try to dodge but it would be useless. Instead he decided to spend his final moments looking at the woman that he loved. What he saw though caused horror greater than he had ever felt course through his veins. Sakura looked desperate for a moment and he could see tears glistening down her cheeks, but then her eyes hardened with resolve. She gathered chakra into her feet and before he or her former team could call out a warning she slammed her foot into the ground causing it to fracture and knock Kisame and Hidan off their feet. The next thing that he knew she had the familiar purple chakra dancing around her body and she used a huge amount of it to jump across the clearing.<p>

The older Uchiha could no longer breathe. As the blood began to spread across his chest he felt more pain and agony than he had ever experienced. He could hear the voices of others frantically screaming, but he was unable to make out what any of them were saying as he went down to his knees helpless to keep himself up any longer. He glanced at Sasuke and saw him simply staring at the blood that ran from his hand down his arm. At last Naruto tackled him brutally taking him down. He would no longer be a threat.

"Why?" He asked the woman that he delicately held in his arms with a broken voice.

"Because I couldn't go on without you," even though her body was wracked with pain she gave Itachi the smile that he had longed to see, "You are the one that I choose to protect no matter the cost."

"Heal yourself," the powerful ninja did not care how desperate he sounded to those gathered around.

"I can't," Sakura told him as her eyes seemed to struggle to remain focused. "I have lost too much blood I won't be able to stay conscious long enough. I love you Itachi."

"I shall love you for eternity Sakura," he did not care who heard.

Itachi leaned down and gave her a kiss as she reached up her shaking hand and placed it on his face. It was a bittersweet kiss tainted by the cooper of her blood. When Itachi withdrew her hand fell limply to her side before she offered him one last breath taking smile and darkness overtook her world.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan," Naruto cried. Itachi saw a look as pained as his own reflected on the former jinjuriki's face.<p>

"She is still alive," even Shikamaru sounded a bit panicked. "If you let us we can get her back to Tsunade; it is her only chance."

Itachi appraised them for a fraction of a second before he made his decision.

"Naruto take her," He gently passed her into the young man's arms. "You must travel fast. Tobi go along and do not retreat. Your mission is to protect her with your life."

"I won't let anything happen to the pretty lady," he assured Itachi as he and Naruto jumped onto the back of a bird that Sai had hastily provided.

Itachi and the others watched it until it was nothing more than a speck on the horizon.

"If she does not make it you shall forfeit your life," Itachi locked eyes with his brother and gave him a more menacing look than he ever given anyone before.

With that said he turned his back and walked away his team following closely behind.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened?" Tsunade questioned as she began working on Sakura's wounds the minute that Naruto leapt in through her window and laid her on the Hokage's desk.<p>

"Itachi's brother hurt the pretty lady," a distraught man in an Akatsuki cloak answered her as he walked in.

"Why is there an Akatsuki member in my office?" Tsunade turned her glare on Naruto.

"He is one of Sakura's friends I think," Naruto told her. "He is harmless."

"Tobi is here to protect Sakura," the man in the orange mask proclaimed.

"Well take that damn cloak off I can't have anyone seeing you in Konoha while you are wearing it," she ordered.

The three occupants of the office were silent as Tsunade poured her healing chakra into Sakura's severely damaged body. Finally she had the wound completely closed leaving no sign that it had ever been there. She pulled her hands back after she tenderly brushed the hair out of the kunoichi's face.

"The Uchiha did this?" The Hokage's eyes seemed to be on fire with rage.

"He was fighting Itachi," Naruto explained. "When we showed up Itachi looked at us for one second and Sasuke had him. Or he would have if Sakura hadn't jumped in the way. Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know," Tsunade sadly shook her head. "She lost a lot of blood, but you know better than anyone that with the kyuubi she stands a good chance."

"Shouldn't Sakura go to the hospital?" The man apparently named Tobi asked.

"Damn right she should," Tsunade told him, "but that isn't an option. Sakura is still banished from the village. I want you two to take her through the tunnel that leads to my house. Don't let anyone see you."

"Tobi is good at sneaking around," the overly cheerful man declared.

"Aren't you coming to watch over her?" Naruto asked.

"I've done everything that I can for now," Tsunade told him, "I'll be along soon with a blood transfusion for her, but for now I am going to wait for the rest of your team to show up."


	44. Chapter 43

"Where is she?" Kakashi asked as the Team 7's remaining members and Shikamaru came bursting into Tsunade's office.

"She is at my house," Tsunade answered. "You know as well as I do that she is still banished."

"Will she recover?" Sai asked with a look of genuine concern on his face.

"I am not sure," Tsunade sighed. "I had her stabilized before I sent Naruto and her friend to my place with her. I did all that I could do the rest is up to her."

"Do you mind if we go see her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course not," Tsunade granted, "just remember that no one can know that she is here."

She watched as the men started to leave the room all of them managing to look relieved but worried at the same time.

"Not you Uchiha," she stopped Sasuke before he reached the door. "You and I have to talk."

Sasuke closed the door and walked back to stand before the Hokage.

"I distinctly remember telling you that you were not to go after Sakura," Tsunade held him in her steely gaze.

"I had to save her," Sasuke looked at the ground. "Itachi could have killed her."

"But he didn't did he?" Tsunade laughed. "That was all you. Tell me was your revenge worth it?"

"No," the Uchiha admitted hanging his head even lower. "I never meant to hurt her."

"Yet you did," Tsunade shook her head. "Listen to me because if you don't this time I will personally make sure that you pay. Itachi did commit a horrible wrong against you whether he was ordered to do so or not. But are you willing to spill more of Sakura's blood to get your vengeance? Itachi has been there for her when we have not. I know that you wanted to go with her, but she cared too much for you to let that happen. So she was out there all alone and for whatever reason your brother found her. Whether we like it or not he has been the one helping her to survive in the world out there; a world you know can be an ugly place. If you take him away you take her only protection. Not to mention I get a feeling that whatever you throw at Itachi Sakura will jump in the way. So tell me now are you willing to hurt her?"

"No," Sasuke looked up into Tsunade's eyes.

"Even if it means that you may never have your vengeance?" She enquired.

"It is not worth it," the truth of the words was evident in Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

><p>'Little one you must wake up now,' Sakura heard a voice speak up from somewhere in the darkness.<p>

"I don't want to," Sakura sadly answered.

Truth be told she was too afraid to wake up, yet she couldn't remember why she was so scared. She could recall eyes, two sets of red eyes, and they made her tremble all the way down to the core of her being. She instinctively wanted to hide from them. However that voice seemed to call out to her again.

'You do not have to fear him. He will not harm you,' the voice seemed to assure her.

She looked harder at the glowing eyes and saw that the voice was right. One set of eyes looked so angry and bent on destruction, but not the other. The other eyes looked at Sakura with what she could only describe as love. She tried to reach out to them, but they seemed so far away. She finally picked herself up off of the cold ground and tried to follow them but no matter how fast she ran they just seemed to be getting further away.

"Please don't leave me," Sakura cried into the endless darkness.

'It is you that has left him,' that voice came again and suddenly a huge red fox appeared before her.

For some reason Sakura felt no fear of the demonic looking beast as she walked towards it and held up her hand. She felt a familiar comforting sensation when the creature nuzzled against her outstretched palm.

"Where did he go?" Sakura did not know who she was talking about, but she knew he was important.

'You sacrificed yourself for him,' the fox lowered his huge head so that he could look her in the eyes. 'He cannot come to save you this time.'

"Then all is lost," a sorrow settled in her soul.

'No,' the fox proclaimed. 'You are a fighter. You are the apprentice of one of the Legendary Sennin. You can crumble mountains with a single punch. You are the vessel of the fearsome Kyuubi. You are Sakura Haruno and you have never given up. Will you do so now? Will you let him slip away from you?'

"No," Sakura's resolve grew. "I want to go back to him. I have to find him."

'Then you must wake up,' the beast urged her. 'I have sustained you as long as I can while you remain unwilling to fight. You must open your eyes.'

So Sakura did just that. The light and images that came flooding back to her were almost blinding and caused her to set up struggling for breath; pain hit her almost immediately.

"Itachi," Sakura gasped as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room that she found herself in.

"I am afraid that he is not here," a voice that she recognized informed her.

"Kakashi how long have I been here?" She asked her sensei who was setting by a window using the moonlight to read by.

"Three days," Kakashi tucked his book into his vest.

"Oh," Sakura held her hand up to her head and applied some healing chakra to ease away a headache that was trying to form. "Where is Itachi?"

"He sent you to Konoha with your friend here," he motioned towards Tobi who was sleeping on a cot in the corner of the room. "You know that he could not come to Konoha, but it was your only chance."

"Where did he go?" She insisted that her question be answered.

"He went to complete his mission," Kakashi sighed.

"At least he sent Tobi," Sakura was glad that the child like man would not be going to face Pein. She started to try to get out of the bed only to be stopped by the copy nin.

"I have orders Sakura. I can't let you leave," He looked into her eyes and could see defiance; he knew this wouldn't be easy.

Suddenly Sakura felt something that changed everything. She had already been determined to go to Itachi, but for a split second she had felt the flare of a powerful chakra. It was almost as though it was whispering for her to come, and she would. She looked at her sensei for a moment before making a decision.

"I am leaving," she told him. "I know that you felt that; it was Kisame. I don't know why he is here, but it can't be good. Before I go I want to show you something."

"Sakura I can't let you leave," Kakashi's voice was quiet, "please don't make this difficult."

"Let's see if you still feel that way in a minute," She told him as she rose from the bed. She crossed the room to where Tobi was peacefully sleeping. "Please try not to wake him. He frightens easily."

Kakashi watched curious as to what exactly Sakura was up to. She cautiously removed the man's mask careful not to wake him. Once she had removed it she looked at Kakashi and saw him rip his headband off so that he could look at the sleeping man with both of his mismatched eyes. Sakura saw tears begin to gather in the copy nin's eyes before she replaced Tobi's mask and crossed back to her bed.

"How?" Kakashi managed choked out.

"I don't know," Sakura shrugged. "When we went to eliminate Deidara Itachi accidently burned him. I had him remove his mask so that I could treat his wounds. I know that I only saw your team's photo once, but there was no denying that he is Obito Uchiha."

"Why didn't he come back to Konoha?" Kakashi felt as though a lifetime of guilt was lifted off of his shoulders.

"He does not remember any of his past he thinks that his name is Tobi," Sakura told him. "Have Tsunade examine him I am sure that there must have been trauma caused to his brain during the accident. I had planned on eventually seeing if there was anything that could be done, but there was nothing that I could do until after we had completed our mission."

"I see," Kakashi nodded his head.

"Kakashi you taught us that those who abandon their friends are scum," Sakura held his gaze. "If you would have known that Obito was still out there no orders could have stopped you from finding him. I have to go. I know that you have your orders, but I am afraid that doesn't matter. If I have to I will wake up Tobi and we will fight our way out if we have to, but I don't want to do that. It is simply too dangerous for him. I want to simply walk away and leave him here where I know that you will protect him. Can I count on you?"

"If you do this there will be no getting around you being listed as a missing nin," Kakashi told her. "Are you really ready for that?"

"My life isn't here anymore sensei," Sakura told him with sadness evident in her eyes. "I have to follow my heart."

"I understand," Kakashi slowly nodded. He walked over to a corner of the room and rummaged around for a second as Sakura watched him gather some items and then he removed his own kunai holster. "Here are your weapons and take these as well you may need them. Oh and take my cloak; I don't exactly like seeing you in those damn red clouds."

"Thank you Kakashi," Sakura smiled at him as she shoved Itachi's cloak and her med kit into a pack that he provided. She took one final look at the man who had taught her so much more than anyone ever had. The man who had first shown her that everything was not as simple as following the rules; to always look underneath the underneath. She couldn't stop the tears from gathering in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She wanted Kakashi to see the strong woman that he had helped to mold. "Are you sure that you will not get into too much trouble for this?"

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi smiled before pulling her into a warm embrace. "For the record Sakura I have never been as proud of any of my students. I can never thank you enough for bringing Obito back to me."

"Just promise me to watch over him," she requested. "He is so innocent. Please protect that."

"You know that I will, now go, and Sakura be careful," Kakashi released the pink haired woman from his hold.

"I will send word to you when it is over," she assured him before opening the window and stepping out into the night.


	45. Chapter 44

The night was cool and Sakura pulled Kakashi's cloak tight around her small frame. She melted with the shadows as she made her way around the village. She had but one stop to make before she would leave Konoha forever knowing full well that this time she would not be banished, but hunted as one of Konoha's missing nin. Before she could reach her goal she stopped on a bridge that she had stopped on a night just like this one so many years ago.

"Come out," she knew she was spotted.

"You are going to him," Sasuke said as he leapt from a branch to stand before her.

"Yes," Sakura would not deny it. "Will you try to stop me?"

"No," Sasuke's answer surprised her.

"Then why are you here?" Sakura could think of no other reason for the Uchiha to stalk her through the night.

"To let you know that I have decided to walk a different path," Sasuke walked closer to her, "no longer shall I be an avenger."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened at his declaration.

"It is no longer worth it," Sasuke sighed. "Even if I kill Itachi it will not raise the dead from their graves. My vengeance almost cost your life. I do not forgive him and no matter his reasons I never will, but I cannot risk your life for the honor of the ghosts of the past."

"Sasuke," Sakura breathed out before wrapping him in a tender hug.

"I wish that I could have come to this conclusion long ago," he pulled back enough to look into her eyes. "Things could have turned out so much differently."

"I am sorry Sasuke," and truly she was. Despite everything Sakura did not like hurting him. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know," Sasuke acknowledged, "your heart has always been too big for your own good. If anyone could ever love my brother it would be you. But Sakura you do realize what kind of danger you could be walking into?"

"Absolutely," she nodded her head. "I understand what I am facing, but I also know that I have no choice. If we fall by each other's side then so be it. But if he fell without me I could not live with it."

"I figured as much," Sasuke smirked before taking a step back and revealing an object that he had behind his back. "Here this is yours."

"Sasuke I told you to find someone that is worthy of carrying it," Sakura told him as she looked at his mother's beautiful katana.

"And I have," he smiled for her before handing over the blade. "No matter what has happened between us you are still the only woman that will ever be worthy of wielding it."

"Thank you Sasuke," she was truly touched.

"One more thing," he said as he removed his forehead protector and placed it around her head. "Trust me I know that no matter where life takes you a Leaf shinobi can never cease to be a child of Fire."

Sakura's eyes lit up from within as she felt once again proud to display the symbol of her heritage upon her brow. Sasuke was right no matter where they went the Will of Fire would always burn strong within the shinobi of Konoha.

"Go," Sasuke turned away from her, "I felt the chakra. I know that someone is waiting for you. Take care of yourself out there Sakura and if ever you wish to return know that I will be waiting for you and do whatever it takes to assure that you are welcomed back."

As soon as Sasuke left her she rushed ahead to finish what she must before leaving the place that she would always hold close to her heart. After tonight she like Itachi would never be able to be forgiven for their sins against their village; no matter how justified the sins were.

* * *

><p>"I was starting to think that you weren't going to come or that ya weren't able to," Kisame smirked as the pink haired woman emerged from the darkness and he ignored the blood spatter that was upon her brow; he could tell by scent that it was not her own.<p>

"I had things that had to be taken care of," Sakura told her large blue friend.

"Where is Tobi?" Kisame noticed that the man was not with her.

"I left him behind," Sakura said, "he will be well taken care of here."

"Good he never belonged out here living this life," Kisame acknowledged.

"No he didn't," Sakura agreed. "Now where is Itachi?"

"He couldn't come," Kisame seemed reluctant to say too much.

"Why?" Sakura's tone hardened.

"Look kid," the large man sighed, "things didn't go so well when we went after Pein. We are strong, but Pein is on a different level. We fought hard, but it wasn't long before he subdued us. The only reason that I am here is because Pein sent me."

"What does he want?" Sakura questioned.

"You," Kisame answered, "he sent me for you."

"Then take me to him," Sakura replied.

"No," Kisame surprised her with his answer.

"If you have no intention of leading me to him then why did you come?" Sakura hissed at the blue man as the fox's chakra begged to be released.

"Calm down," Kisame told her. "The real reason that I came is because Itachi wanted me to. He wants me to protect you; to take you somewhere where Pein will never be able to find you."

"Then you have wasted your time," Sakura informed him as she removed a scroll from one of her pockets. Kisame watched in fascination as she wrote a message upon it before doing the tiger seal and infusing it with chakra. Suddenly a bird like the one that she had sent to he and Itachi took flight before landing gracefully on her hand. "Run if you wish, but I am going to Itachi."

"That bird going to take you there?" Kisame questioned.

"Yes," she told him before lifting her hand and sending the bird into the night sky.

"I was hoping that you would say something like that," Kisame smiled. "Come on I will carry you; it is pretty easy to see that you are still in pain. This way you can get some rest before the shit hits the fan."

"Thank you," Sakura gave him a grateful smile before climbing on, and with that they were off to face an evil that they both knew they may not survive.

* * *

><p>Kisame should be there by now Itachi thought as he looked through the bars of his cell and into the dank corridor where he was being held. He had failed. He along with two of the most powerful shinobi he knew were unable to bring Pein to his end. Now he wanted his precious Sakura. Itachi couldn't even be entirely certain that she had survived Sasuke's attack, but he thought that she had. He somehow knew that he would have felt it if she hadn't. He just hoped that Kisame, who had proven himself to be his true friend on numerous occasions would not fail him now.<p>

"Thinking about your damn kunoichi huh?" Hidan who was sharing the cell asked.

"Kisame will ensure her safety," Itachi was not sure if he was trying to convince the other man or himself.

"Fat chance," the immortal scoffed. "Look I am sure that the bitch managed to survive that blow that she took for you, but when she finds out that your life depends on her showing up there is nothing in hell that will be able to keep her away."

"She will see reason," Itachi's words did not even sound convincing to his own ears.

"Whatever Uchiha," Hidan scoffed. "I always thought that you were a realist. That girl of yours has too big a heart. It is why Tobi is still alive and I am not laying in a field trying to figure out how to reattach my damn head. If you think for a minute that she will turn her back on the man that she loves then you are a fool."

"She will realize the possible ramifications of Pein getting his hands on her" Itachi argued. "She will not risk the entire shinobi world for the sake of one."

"Ha," Hidan laughed. "Funny thing about us humans; we are all selfish. There is no fucking way that she is going to sacrifice her world for the world that turned its back on her."

Itachi remained silent while fervently praying that the vulgar creature was wrong. Sakura would know what was for the best, and it was simply her nature to be self-sacrificing.


	46. Chapter 45

At last they had reached their destination. She was surprised that Pein had her called to what seemed to be a large cave complex rather than Akatsuki's main base. Kisame explained to her that this was the new extraction site that all jinjuriki were brought to and Hidan and Itachi were being held in the cell that was normally reserved for containing them.

"When I give you the signal I want you to remove Itachi and Hidan's chakra cuffs," Sakura instructed her partner.

"And just what is your signal going to be?" Kisame inquired.

"I am not sure," Sakura shrugged, "but I promise that you will recognize it."

"Alright kid," Kisame placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure that you want to do this? Just say the word and I will get you out of here before we are detected."

"No," Sakura did not waiver, "this is something that I must do."

"Alright then," Kisame gave the kunoichi who had gained his respect time and again a smirk, "time to enter the lion's den."

* * *

><p>Sakura had braced herself to come face to face with a monster, but when she saw Pein he was not at all what she had been expecting. She would dare say that he was a handsome man if not for the strange piercings upon his face. As for the woman, Konan, she was indeed beautiful.<p>

"You are not at all what I had expected," Pein told her as he circled and seemed to appraise her from head to toe.

"Nor are you what I had envisioned," Sakura showed no fear.

"I can see why Itachi is so enamored with you," Pein almost purred. "But you see my dear Sakura you have created such a dilemma for me."

"I apologize," the sarcasm in her voice was clear.

"Such spunk," Pein chuckled, "but I should expect no less from the woman who single handedly set into motion the fall of Akatsuki."

"I had plenty of help," Sakura smirked, "you failed to inspire loyalty among your troops."

"And I suppose that you have their loyalty," Pein growled.

"We would not be here if I did not," Sakura shrugged as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Pein took a step closer to her and Sakura saw Kisame's hand twitch towards Samehada. She stopped him by simply raising her hand; it was not yet time.

"You have made my original goal unreachable," Pein hissed, "I no longer have enough shinobi with a large enough chakra supply to remove your tailed beast. The amount of time that would be required to gather a new group is unacceptable. So you are going to help me with my revised plans."

"How can I help you?" Sakura was truly curious to see what the mad man's new plan would be.

"Simple," he told her, "you have figured out a way to steal the nine tails and seal him within yourself. You are going to seal the other eight demons into me."

As he told her this he ran through a series of hand seals and a hideous statue emerged from one of the walls. Within its eyes Sakura was clearly able to see the enraged forms of the stolen tailed beasts. They all seemed to call out to the demon contained within her own body.

"Fine," Sakura told him after giving it a few minutes of thought. "But you will do something for me first."

"What do you require?" Pein had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"You must bring Itachi and Hidan out," she demanded. "I must see that both of them are alive; otherwise all deals are off."

Pein did not answer her but instead motioned to Konan who disappeared down a corridor. To Sakura it felt like an eternity before at last the blue haired woman emerged with her teammates. She quickly scanned their forms and saw that they seemed no worse for the wear. Itachi had some bruising and obvious kunai gashes, but was untouched other than that. Relief flooded through her; he had survived his fight with this devil. However Sakura was unsure if any of them would live through her hastily constructed plan. The way Sakura saw it though it was their only hope of bringing Pein to his end. And peace to their lives. At least whatever peace a group of missing nins could have.

"There as you can see I did not harm your precious friends," Pein told her. "It is a shame that I never recruited you, but then again you seem to be unable to accept that there must be losses to reach a goal such as mine. You actually would have been quite useless to me. Must be the medic in you."

"No." Sakura looked down her nose at the disgusting man, "it is simply the human in me."

"What do you have to do to seal the beasts within me?" Pein ignored her obvious insult.

"I have to prepare a seal first," Sakura told him, "when it is complete you must be within it for the ceremony."

* * *

><p>Itachi was enraged when Konan had led him from the cell only to find Sakura conversing with Pein. His skin crawled as he watched the man appraise her from head to toe. But then something that Sakura said caught his attention; she told him that she had to create a seal. However he knew that could not be the case. If she required a seal for her work then she would have never been able to trick Naruto into letting her take his demon. Pein though seemed to think nothing of her lie; perhaps he assumed that Naruto would have happily passed on his burden. He knew nothing of the shinobi of Fire. He watched as Sakura began drawing an elaborate pattern on the ground close to the base of the statue which currently housed the beasts. While she worked he tried to prepare himself for whatever her plan entailed.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura's nerves were on end, but she was careful to reveal none of her fears to the man who watched her every move. She worked diligently to ensure that she did not miss even a single line in her intricate seal. This was one that she had learned in Sand. She hoped that it was not one that he was familiar with, but she figured that he would not be able to recognize the design. As far as she knew Sasori was the only Sand nin that he had any contact with and she was sure that he would not have revealed any of his secrets to the man. After all he had only given her a few of them as a reward for defeating him in battle. At last she was finished so she took a steadying breath before standing to face her enemy again.<p>

"Alright," she told him, "it is finished. You must remain within the seal while I begin."

"Fine," Pein complied by stepping into the circular pattern, "by the way it is only fair to warn you that if you were to try anything Konan would immediately take the life of your precious Uchiha,"

"Understood,' Sakura nodded though she sent Kisame a discrete look. Without having to speak he was able to convey to her that he would handle their partners; Sakura only had to take care of her part.

Even as Sakura was summoning the nine tails chakra she worried about the wisdom of her plan. True she knew that what she had in store would be the end of Pein, but it could well prove to be the end for all of them. It didn't matter; she steeled her resolve, no matter what Pein had said Sakura could accept the fact that sometimes sacrifices were necessary for the greater good. She was fine with that as long as if things went bad she was able to ensure that Itachi lived to walk away; she was more than willing to sacrifice herself.


	47. Chapter 46

Sakura kept her eyes on Pein as he stepped into the center of her circle. When she was satisfied with the fact that he seemed to sense none of her deception she walked to his side.

"I require your blood to activate the seal," she told him. "First I need you to lay in the center of the circle and then I can begin."

"Fine," Pein nodded to her as he walked slowly to where she had instructed and gave Konan a final look before laying himself out for her.

"I shall have to access the nine tails chakra in order to be able to seal all of the beasts within you," she explained as she pulled forth the demon's chakra and with the violet swirling around her she knelt at his side.

* * *

><p>Itachi watched closely as Sakura knelt next to the very man that he had fought so hard to keep her away from and it felt as though every one of his nerves was on end. He saw her withdraw the kunai that he had given her before she had left to aide Team 7 and slice into Pein's palm. As his blood started to run from the wound Sakura gave him a look that made his heart soar and plummet within seconds. Her eyes locked with his and she allowed him for one glorious moment to see all of the emotions she felt for him, but quickly it was replaced with a deep sorrow. It was an apologetic look; her way of telling him that she was sorry. Itachi knew then that she did not plan on walking out of this place with him. He started to scream, but before he could she tore her gaze from his nodded at Kisame and leapt to the base of the statue that held the tailed beasts. Itachi didn't take his eyes off of her as her fist and the seal on the floor both began to glow a bright purple.<p>

Suddenly it was like everything was spinning out of control and Itachi's world felt as though it was turning upside down. Pein let out an agonized wail just as Sakura's fist made contact with the statue before her. It shattered into a million pieces and Konan abandoned her post to rush towards Pein. Itachi was almost deafened by the roar of the released demons but somehow he was able to hear Sakura's yell above it all.

"Kisame do not remove their chakra restraints just get them out of there," she ordered. Much to Itachi's horror it seemed as though his partner was going to comply.

"If you follow that order I will kill you when this is over," Itachi had never been more serious in his life.

"Relax I didn't plan on it," Kisame's look was grim. "We are a team we fight together."

"Shit," Hidan proclaimed never once taking his eyes off of the fight occurring before him, "you had better hurry."

Itachi looked beyond his partner and saw Konan valiantly trying to fight off the one and five tailed demons who seemed to be trying to reach Pein; it was obvious that she would not be able to last for long. However what made Itachi's blood run cold was the sight of Sakura in her demon form with five full tails dancing wildly behind her while single handedly battling three of the tailed beasts who seemed intent on reaching the rest of her team. Already she had blood running from a deep wound to her abdomen but she seemed completely feral and unfazed. Not a second too soon Itachi felt his partner remove his chakra restraints and he rushed to join his kunoichi in the fight for their lives.

* * *

><p>"I told you to leave," Sakura hissed as she used two of her tails to knock back the seven tailed beetle.<p>

"You expect me to leave you alone against this?" Itachi questioned before launching one of his famous fire balls at the six tailed slug.

"I expect you to live damn it," she growled. "Get the hell out of here so that I can fully release the Kyuubi."

"No way kid," Kisame stubbornly told her as Samehada slashed into the four tailed gorilla's arm relishing the chakra that it consumed.

"Live or die we are going to fucking do it together," Hidan declared as he landed next to Sakura and began hastily drawing one of his circles on the ground.

* * *

><p>They fought long and hard before at last witnessing Konan go down. She had bravely fought to rescue her love, but wound up giving her life in vain. Within seconds of her final moment Pein who was still unable to move within Sakura's seal was ripped limb from limb by three of the beasts. The threat of Akatsuki was now dead. However the threat to the remaining Akatsuki members and the last jinjuriki was still very much alive. Sakura watched with growing dismay as her team sustained far too many injuries. At last with the help of his Amaterasu Itachi was able to bring down the six tailed slug. Within moments of Itachi's victory Hidan plunged his scythe into his own chest and the three tailed turtle crashed to the ground before a large pulse of chakra was released and it seemed to vanish. Two down, but six still remained, and Sakura had no doubt that even the immortal member of her team would not be able to survive to see the final beast fall. Finally she became desperate and leaped in between her team and the remaining demons.<p>

"Stop this," she yelled in her desperation.

What happened next was something that she did not expect. Her eyes widened as the large cavern became eerily silent and the eight tailed Bijuu stepped towards her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Itachi begin a hand seal but she signaled him to stop. Suddenly the beast made a sound and Sakura was shocked that somehow she was able to understand it. She knew by the puzzled look on her team's faces that they could not. She concluded that it must be the Kyuubi's presence that allowed her to understand the ancient demonic language.

"How dare you stand before us and fight by their sides?" The Bijuu roared in her face.

"They are my teammates," Sakura stared defiantly into the beast's eyes.

"They murdered all of our jinjuriki," the creature growled.

"I know," Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "They did so under Pein's orders and you have already destroyed him."

"It is not enough," the beast took another step towards Sakura. "You may leave here now, but they will not."

"No," Sakura hissed taking her own step closer to the beasts. "I shall fight and fall with them."

Her teammates were alarmed to feel a huge leap in the kunoichi's chakra and witness a blinding light that caused them all to shield their eyes. When they were able to again look at the small pink haired woman she had released all nine of the fox's tails and the seal that she used to contain the demon seemed to twist all the way down her arm. Even Sakura's nails seemed to have lengthened and now more closely resembled razor sharp claws than a humans nails.

"Witness the power of the nine tails," Sakura seemed to purr before giving a smirk that revealed small fangs. "If we fight on you may kill them all, but that is fine. I crave your blood, and by the time that this is over I shall bathe in it."

"Fuck," Hidan proclaimed as he saw the pink haired woman leap again into battle. She fended off the one tailed raccoon with her tails as she leapt straight for the eight tail's neck. Her claws slashed cleanly through it and blood sprayed all over her face and she smirked smiled widely after licking some of it off. "Shit Uchiha if you ever decide that you don't want her she is mine."

"Hn," Itachi gave the man a look that would cause most to freeze in fear.

"I wouldn't say shit like that," Kisame warned before the three of them leapt into battle with their teammate who was fighting more like an animal than a shinobi.

"Stay out of my way," Sakura growled at Itachi as he went to block an attack that one of the Bijuu sent towards her.

"Do not lose yourself," Itachi told her before giving her a look and allowing her to see the fear in his eyes. Not fear of losing his life, but fear that the woman that he loved may be beyond his reach.

"I am just having a little fun," Sakura smiled at him before launching herself towards Shukaku and using her chakra scalpel technique which was greatly strengthened by the use of her demon's chakra. After just one swipe the beast went down.

* * *

><p>Itachi was in awe. Never before had he witnessed such power in any creature. Even the eight tail jinjuriki who had seemed to work in perfect tandem with his demon did not have as intimate of a relationship with the beast that he had housed as Sakura had with the Kyuubi. They worked perfectly together and the fox truly seemed to wish his jinjuriki no harm. They were a deadly pair having managed to take down two of the tailed beasts in less than five minutes. Even so Itachi was fearful that the whole team would not be able to survive this battle. However he was comforted by the sight of Sakura with her tails whipping madly about. She would survive. The Kyuubi would have it no other way. Finally she used three of her tails to wrap around the two tailed cat's throat and lifted him high into the air.<p>

"Will the rest of you fall here?" She yelled into the creature's face. "Will I get to savor the taste of all of your blood? Or will you leave now?"

Having asked that she bashed against one of the cave's walls trusting her team to get themselves clear of danger as it exploded and debris began to rain down. When all of the dust settled all parties stood appraising each other. At last Sakura ruthlessly tossed the cat to the ground.

"Run now and you may survive," She growled as she stood between the remaining demons and her human companions. "This is your only chance; flee."

A moment passed before the creatures one by one began to reluctantly leave.

"You will pay for this," the cat hissed at Sakura before it departed. "You may think that you are one of them, but you are not. We will hunt you down and make you watch as one by one they leave your side of their own accord to save their own skin."

"You are wrong," Sakura growled back into the face of the beast. "They are my team and if it comes down to it we will be the ones hunting you."

At last all of the Bijuu left and Itachi rushed to catch Sakura as she withdrew the fox's chakra and collapsed. The Uchiha cradled his kunoichi closely and made sure that she didn't hit the ground.


	48. Chapter 47

"Itachi," Sakura slowly blinked her eyes open.

"I am here," he assured her as an arm tightened around her waist.

"I was afraid that I might have lost you," she sighed in relief as she looked around and saw that they were at Itachi's house. "Are Kisame and Hidan alright?"

"Thanks to you," the Uchiha placed a light kiss on her brow as she turned to face him. "You are like a force of nature."

"Not exactly," Sakura smiled up at him as she took in his form. She noticed that he had some injuries that had been wrapped and started to call her healing chakra to her hands.

"Not until you have healed yourself," Itachi insisted. "The fox has handled most of your wounds, but you still need to tend to a few of them."

"Alright," Sakura relented as she placed her hand over the bandages that Itachi must have placed on her. She watched as he stared at her hand.

"Unbelievable," Itachi whispered as she stopped the chakra flow and he gently took her hand into his own. "Your hands are the most amazing things that I have ever seen. They are capable of such tender care and yet can ruthlessly bring down even a Bijuu."

"I am a medic and a shinobi," Sakura smiled at the man that she loved still not believing that they had all managed to survive the destruction of Akatsuki.

She then turned her attention to healing Itachi's wounds and he relished the sensation that her chakra caused to course through him. When she looked up after finishing her work Sakura was surprised to see Itachi's sharingan active.

"Sakura," her name sounded as smooth as velvet coming from his lips. "What did the two tails say to you before he left?"

"He told me that I am not human like the rest of you," she admitted as she looked without fear into his deadly gaze. "He said that the Bijuu would hunt me down and that you all would abandon me one by one."

"I shall never leave you, and you are far more human than any of us. You did not have to return; yet you did knowing that it could have cost your life. Thank you Sakura," Itachi declared before leaning down and tenderly kissing her pouring all of his feelings for her into it.

"I would go anywhere for you," Sakura declared once they had parted. "I want nothing more than to fight every battle from here on out by your side."

"And I you," Itachi replied, "I love you Sakura."

"I love you with all of my being," she told him.

She could not believe that Itachi Uchiha had just told her that he loved her. When they first met they had been enemies. She knew that his mission was to hand her over to Akatsuki, but something had drawn them to each other. Somehow she just knew from day one that no matter how dangerous a person Itachi was he was no threat to her. True he had been infuriating, but had he wished to harm her he would have done so on their first encounter.

Instead Itachi had reached out to her when she was on the verge of losing herself. He had saved her from becoming a monster and done so by simply reaching his hand out to her in that cemetery so long ago. Then miraculously enough he had actually opened up and allowed her to see the real Itachi, the broken man, who lived inside the perfect shinobi. Itachi had taught Sakura how to survive in the gray world that they lived in, and Sakura had shown Itachi what it truly meant to live. For the first time Itachi the perfect shinobi had failed his mission; to hand over the nine tailed jinjuriki. But Sakura the woman had completed hers; mending a broken heart. They needed each other from the start for reasons that they had been too blind to see, but now they knew that they could never be complete without one another. Itachi the man needed Sakura to exist, and Sakura the kunoichi had to have Itachi to be her anchor through a life which they both knew could never be a peaceful one. They had both made costly decisions that lead them down these paths. Choices that made them both damaged creatures, but in the end the love that they found had been worth every bit of it.

* * *

><p>"There are things that must be done," Itachi finally said as his eyes faded back to their natural ebony hue.<p>

"Hn," Sakura smirked at him as they both rose from the bed.

When they were on their way down to the kitchen Sakura was surprised to hear Hidan and Kisame speaking from within it.

"You brought Hidan to your house?" Sakura questioned as they walked into the room.

"Well you are the one who invited him to join the team," Kisame defended from where he was leaned against the counter.

"Come over here," Sakura ordered the large blue man once she had taken a moment to look him over.

Once he had obliged Sakura began healing his various injuries as Itachi started to prepare them a meal. He had a few nasty wounds, but much to Sakura's delight all of her team seemed healthy. She started to go around to where Hidan was setting as Itachi brought their food to the table.

"Don't bother," Hidan told her. "I don't do the healing thing."

"The little zombie freak enjoys the pain too much," Kisame informed Sakura as she began her meal.

"So did you find out what that damn cat said to her?" Hidan asked Itachi.

"He and the other Bijuu have vowed to seek vengeance for her betrayal," Itachi informed the two men who were setting at the table.

"That's what we figured," Kisame solemnly nodded his head. "They could cause a hell of a lot of trouble out there."

"Sure as hell could," Hidan was quick to agree. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"We?" Sakura asked as she felt three sets of eyes turn to her.

"Yes we," Kisame replied. "In case you didn't notice you are setting here with three Akatsuki members. Kid you killed Pein. You set out to destroy Akatsuki, but you left all of us alive. Since you managed to take our leader guess who inherited the position."

"This is yours," Hidan told her as he reached into his pocket and slid a ring across the table to her.

"You agree with this?" Sakura looked at Itachi curious as to what his thoughts were.

"We have already discussed this," Itachi told her as he picked up the ring and took her right hand into his. He slid the ring on her thumb and Sakura was surprised to feel a warming sensation as the ring seemed to shrink down to fit her thumb, not only that but once it was on her nails turned black.

"But you guys hated Akatsuki and Pein," Sakura was confused. "Why then would you choose to remain and to follow me of all people?"

"You earned it," Hidan told her. "You are a little too nice for my taste but you can turn into one nasty bitch when you need to. I don't give a shit what kind of missions you choose for me or what your reasons may be. As long as I get to make enough high quality sacrifices for Jashin then I am in."

"You didn't destroy Akatsuki kid," Kisame smirked, "you thinned the herd and kept only the strongest. Now you have yourself a group of the most powerful shinobi in the world. Akatsuki is instantly recognizable and feared, and now it is yours to do with as you will. Freak over there already told you his reasons and you had to know that I wouldn't leave you and Itachi once the mess was over."

"It is your decision," Itachi told her when she turned her eyes on him again. "You can disband Akatsuki right now if you so desire; or you can use it to fulfill your goals."

"Our goals," Sakura finally nodded her head. "No Akatsuki is not going to disband; it is simply being reborn."


	49. Chapter 48

A/N: I love you all so much and you were all so supportive that I had to go on and give you the rest today. I know that it is left a little open ended. Don't worry I wrap this story line up, but I couldn't help but to leave an opening for a possible second story because I so fell in love with these characters while I was writing this. To be honest I didn't like the Itachi/Sakura pairing until I started this and realized how complex these two really are. Ok I will leave you alone now so that you can get to reading. I know that this is the end, but I would ask that you guys let me know if you would like to read a second installment to this story or if you think that this is a good place to stop. I am writing another story at the moment so it would have to wait for awhile, but if you guys would like me to do more with this I wouldn't mind. I can't express how much I love you all :)

* * *

><p>"There had better be a damn good reason for this," Tsunade mumbled as she walked through the tunnel that lead from her home to her office.<p>

Shikamaru had been on ANBU guard duty and the little brat had the nerve to come wake her up in the middle of the night. Hell she was still drunk. He claimed that there were visitors for her that could not wait until morning. Whatever this was about it had better be damn important. When she emerged from the tunnel she was surprised to see Shikamaru standing there with Team 7 patiently waiting outside of her office doors.

"Alright just what the hell is this about?" Tsunade demanded.

"They wanted to see you all," Shikamaru explained. As he opened the large double doors and two figures came into view.

There was no mistaking who they were. Standing within Tsunade's office clothed in Akatsuki robes was none other than Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha. Tsunade quickly ushered everyone from the hall and into the office before quickly preforming the jutsu to soundproof the room; it would not do for anyone to overhear this conversation.

"You have a lot of nerve just waltzing back into Konoha after that last stunt that you pulled," Tsunade griped as she went around her desk to face the two shinobi.

"Hn," Itachi replied knowing that he would not be welcome within the village walls, but he had been adamant that Sakura would not attend this meeting alone.

"I wasn't talking to you Uchiha," the Hokage snapped. "Haruno I can't believe that after killing one of the village elders that you assume that you can just show up whenever you feel like it. I was preparing to have Danzo arrested when you made your little move."

"Merely arresting him would not have been justice," Sakura shrugged as Itachi's eyes widened.

"So you didn't know?" Tsunade smirked when she saw the Uchiha's reaction. "Your friend here decided to take matters into her own hands and before leaving the village, against my orders, she decided to brutally murder Danzo."

"He chose his fate long ago," Sakura said, "I was honored to repay him for his deceit."

"Honored or not you are now one of Konoha's most wanted missing nin," Kakashi spoke up. "Sakura that was not part of our deal."

"How is Obito?" Sakura asked her sensei ignoring the angry tone that she heard in his voice.

"Doing well," Tsunade answered. "You were correct in your diagnosis. He suffered massive trauma but I am working on it and he is making progress."

"He remembers who he is," Kakashi added all anger having left him. Sakura may have deceived him, but he would have done the same were he in her circumstance. No matter what had happened he would be forever in her debt for returning his lost teammate to him.

"Sakura-chan why are you wearing that outfit again?" Naruto asked the question that everyone had been wondering.

"I came to inform you that Pein has been destroyed," Sakura answered.

"So Akatsuki is no more," Sai said.

"Akatsuki is alive and well," Itachi spoke up.

"Explain," Tsunade demanded.

"In the process of eliminating Pein some of the tailed beasts escaped," Sakura informed them. "Two of our members are currently hunting them. My partner and I will begin a hunt of our own once we have concluded our business here."

"Under whose orders?" Sasuke spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"Mine," Sakura answered.

"Yours," Tsunade declared. "This is just great. First you murder Danzo and now you take over a terrorist organization. What exactly are Akatsuki's new goals?"

"Our goals are not important," Itachi told them.

"If Konoha is ever in trouble we shall fight for her," Sakura added. "You all have a strong ally in Akatsuki."

"We can't exactly argue against that," Kakashi gave an eye crinkle.

"Are you sure that this is what you really want?" Tsunade asked allowing her feelings for the pink haired kunoichi to rise to the surface.

"I have never been more certain," Sakura assured her.

"Sakura-chan is there anything that we can do for you?" Naruto asked wishing that there was something that they could do for their friend. He knew that after what had happened with Danzo that there was no coming back, she had crossed a line that could never allow it, but still he knew that this was their Sakura-chan. He knew that no matter how upset everyone was they all wanted to help her in some way.

"Well," Sakura diverted her gaze and looked down at her feet.

"Go on spit it out," Tsunade blurted. "Is there something that you need."

"No," Sakura sighed as everyone was surprised when she reached over and took Itachi's hand and he gently squeezed it to reassure her. "But there is something that we both want."

"Which would be," Tsunade prompted.

"We are both missing nin," Sakura looked up with determination back in her eyes. "There is not a land in which we are welcome and there are few who will tolerate our presence. We would like for you to make our union official; the chances for us to do so will be few."

"Is that all," Tsunade laughed as she began to rummage through her desk. At last she pulled out what Sakura knew to be a marriage license.

Sakura couldn't help but to smile a little before it was quickly wiped off of her face when Sasuke hastily departed the room leafs twirling around in his wake.

"That was expected," Sai gave one of his fake smiles.

Sakura gave Itachi a look and he tenderly stroked her cheek. They had both known that they would not receive his blessing, but Sakura had hoped that at least they would have his acceptance.

"We cannot ask for too much," he told her surprising all present by openly showing his feelings for the woman at his side.

"Would you like to change first?" Tsunade asked her. "I am sure that I have something that you could wear."

"No," Sakura told her, "this is fine. This is the outfit that we both shall wear. We are shinobi and I have no romantic delusions. As long as we are both here I am happy. Having my team and family here is more than I ever could have asked."

"Alright then," Tsunade nodded her head just as Sasuke reappeared in the room. "We will need someone to give her away."

"Her Team will handle that," Kakashi said as he went and took a place at Sakura's side.

"All of her team," Sasuke spoke up as he surprised all present by walking to stand next to his brother. He held his hand out so Itachi obliged him by taking the object that he had wrapped within his grasp. It was their mother's ring. "Sakura deserves it."

"Hn," Itachi smirked. He knew that there would never be a loving reunion between he and his brother, but Sasuke was willing to allow a begrudging peace for Sakura's benefit, and that was more than Itachi ever could have hoped for.

* * *

><p>"Well Mrs. Uchiha is there anything else that Konoha can do for you?" Tsunade asked after the short intimate ceremony had been completed.<p>

"No," Sakura smiled, "thank you all. This was more than I ever could have asked for."

"Where will you go now?" Shikamaru asked the newly married couple. "I take it a honeymoon is out of the question."

"There shall be no honeymoon," Itachi confirmed.

"We shall begin our hunt for the remaining Bijuu immediately," Sakura informed them, "the threat that they pose is too great to ignore."

"Will we ever see you again Sakura-chan," Naruto asked as he stepped forward and wrapped Sakura into a warm hug.

"Of course," Sakura nodded her head as she looked at Sai who also wrapped her into his arms. "You know how to contact me and should Konoha ever need us we shall fight for her."

After all present had bid farewell the couple vanished brightly swirling cherry blossoms and a few ravens flying in their wake.

* * *

><p>"You killed Danzo," Itachi remarked when they rematerialized far beyond the walls of Konoha.<p>

"I told you that I would," Sakura smirked at him.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side Mrs. Uchiha," he offered her a smirk of his own.

"I don't think that will be an issue," she smiled one of her beautiful smiles which still managed to take his breath away.

With that the newlywed couple was off. Not to go on a honeymoon in any traditional sense of the word, but instead to hunt down the Bijuu which Sakura had been forced to release to save her team; her family. Akatsuki was reborn and lead by two of the most powerful shinobi in the world. As for their personal life neither of them could be happier. Itachi could clearly recall when they had been discussing her relationship with Sasuke and she had declared that she would never give up being a kunoichi. He could also remember promising her that once their mission was over he would lay down his kunai if she so desired. Both of them knew that was never in their cards. Itachi was sure that neither of them would know what to do with themselves if they ever tried to leave this life; not that this life would ever allow them to leave it. It didn't matter; both of them had a home that had turned its back on them but that they loved dearly and vowed to protect. Sakura had her team that she would always fight for, and Itachi had Sakura. They would happily spend the rest of their days fighting at each other's side to protect what meant most to them; each other and the new bonds that they had forged between one another. Bonds that could never be broken.


End file.
